Here I Am, Duel Academy!
by mia826
Summary: There's a new girl named Serena who enrolls in Duel Academy and befriends the gang. Secrets surround her; will Jaden be the key to unlock her heart? Warning: may be considered a self-insertion, Mary Sue & inaccurate. You have been warned. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: When I Meet Jaden Yuki

**Chapter 1: When I meet Jaden Yuki**

"Bye, dad!" I yelled as I dashed inside the building with my duel spirit, Watapon, following. Today was the Duel Academy Entrance Exams.

My lavender hair flowed in pigtails as my long sleeved blouse and slightly-miniskirt attracted the attention of some boys a few feet away. One of them whistled. I smiled and ignored him. My ice blue eyes sparkled.

Nothing can ruin my mood today. Not even a bunch of attention-starving boys.

Inside the building, a bunch of signs and ropes showed me the way to the dueling arenas. It was huge! _Four_ dueling arenas in one room! I whistled. _Man, Kaiba really is as rich as they say! _I thought. _He probably does own a plane shaped like a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!_

I went and sat on one of the chairs to wait for my turn. The chairs weren't so bad. Just ordinary, stiff, blue, plastic stadium chairs. I watched the other people duel. It was so fascinating! I made sure to take note of some techniques that caught my eye to try out later. I was so interested, I nearly missed my call.

I got up and went to one of the arenas. There, a duel proctor was waiting for me. He looked stern, with a bunch of shades and graying hair. I gulped.

"Duel!" we cried, and my test started.

- Later –

My proctor had the monster 'Century Robber' (1000 Atk. /1000 Def) out on the field with a face-down card. I had my 'Maiden of the Aqua' (700 Atk. /2000 Def.) out in defense mode. I had 2000 LP while my proctor had 1000 LP. I smiled. The guy's face-down was obviously a trap.

"I play the spell card 'Heavy Storm'! Now all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed!" And so was my opponent's trap card.

"And then, I change my 'Maiden of the Aqua' into attack mode. Attack!" I cried.

"But it has less attack points than my monster," said my proctor.

"You're very observant. It's true, not unless I use this spell card: 'Shield and Sword'. Now every monster in the field's attack and defense points are switched for this turn. Any additions or subtractions are applied to the new attack and defense points. Now go! 'Maiden of the Aqua', attack!" I won the duel.

"Congratulations kid. Welcome to Duel Academy." said my proctor. I bowed.

"Thank you very much," I said formally. Then I smiled up at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled back. He didn't look so stern anymore. I hope he's one of my teachers.

I went back up the aisle and saw that the blue-messy-haired kid with glasses I was watching earlier was near my old seat.

"Hey there," I said.

"GAAAH!" he yelled, then turned the darkest shade of red imaginable. "O-oh, sorry, y-you surprised me," he stuttered.

"That's okay. I'm Serena Soriano. What's your name?" I asked him.

"M-m-m-me? Oh! Er, my name's Syrus! S-syrus Truesdale. . ." the kid stammered. _Gee, _I wondered. _What is wrong with him? Some kind of disorder or something, maybe?_

"Nice to meet you," I told him, smiling. He turned redder (if that was possible). "By the way, I saw your duel. It was pretty awesome," I said.

"R-r-r-r-really?" he asked, really stammering now.

Suddenly, a kid with brown hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked. I was about to answer him when my heart seemed to skip a beat. _What the-_ "My name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Hey, I'm Serena," I said. Syrus introduced himself also.

"Wow, look at him go!" Jaden said suddenly. I looked to where he was pointing and saw another guy with black hair wearing white. He had just finished his duel with a 'Ring of Destruction'. In the background, I heard Syrus explain stuff he had heard about the guy.

Apparently he got the highest grades for the written exam.

_Amazing…_ I thought. _I got an 90% there. I bet he got 100%!_

After a few minutes, the very same guy came up and sat beside my old seat.

"Nice duel, Bastion!" said Jaden to him. "From the looks of it, you could practically be second best around here."

"Thank you," said Bastion.

"Hey, I'm Serena," I told him. "I take it you're Bastion?"

"Bastion Misawa, pleasure to meet you," he said. He bowed formally. I smiled and nodded back.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker paged Jaden.

"That's me!" he said, then started down the aisle.

"Wait," said Bastion. Jaden stopped. "If I'm second best, who's first?"

"Yours truly," Jaden smirked. I raised my eyebrows. "Now if you'll excuse me. . ." He ran down the aisle and disappeared from sight.

"Syrus, what do you know about Jaden?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Why? D'you like him or something?" he asked, peeking at my face. I realized what he meant and blushed.

"What? Heck, no!" I waved my arms around like a demented windmill. "I was just wondering if. . . I just wanted to know. . ." I saw Syrus' face and turned redder. "Heck! I just wanna know if. . . argh! Never mind! I don't like, _like_ Jaden, puh-leaze, we just met!" I yelled.

"Riiiight. . ." Syrus put on a skeptical face.

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

"Would you like a seat?" asked Bastion. I nodded thanks and sat down my old seat. This is weird. Everything that's been happening today seems to be centered on this seat. . .

I looked towards the arena and gasped. Jaden was dueling Dr. Crowler, one of the main teachers of Duel Academy! He had earned a PhD in dueling and all! (Like he'd let anyone forget it.)

And the thing was, he wasn't using one of the exam decks, he was using his own Ancient Gear deck! I gaped at the dueling arena. No exam deck would contain an Ancient Gear Golem! Heck, the thing had 3000 Atk!

Jaden was _toast_.

I watched in unrestrained awe as Jaden beat Crowler easy – without even worrying one single minute!

_The only thing the King of Games could have done better was beat Crowler in five minutes. _I reflected.

I cannot wait to duel this guy.

But one of his cards seemed so out of place… A 'Winged Kuriboh'! It was sooo cute. Plus, it felt a little strange to me…like a certain kind of vibration was emanating from its hologram. (Yeah, I know. Deeep….)

Watapon squeaked.

Jaden won using the card 'E – Hero Flame Wingman' and 'Skyscraper'. It was awesome! I ran down to meet him after his (successful) entrance exam.

"You won, Jaden, you won! And against Crowler too," I cheered. I nearly hugged him but stopped myself just in time.

"Aw, it was nothing," he said.

"By the way, where'd you get that 'Winged Kuribo'?" I asked him. "Was it originally part of your deck? It looked so cute and out of place compared to the other fierce monsters you have…"

"I uh, I bumped into someone on the way here. . ." he said, suddenly looking up at the ceiling. _Huh? What the heck? _I grinned. There was a story here…

"Jaden! Congrats!" Syrus caught up with me, panting. I smiled at him, then turned to Jaden.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked him. He beamed back.

"Yes! We're going to Duel Academy!" we cheered.

**A/N: Cheerful, cliché ending. Good way to start. ^^ This is an edited version of the original, okay? Hope you enjoy the better and more improved Serena Soriano! Review, please!**

3 | Page


	2. Chapter 2: When I Step Onto DA

**Chapter 2: **

To get to Duel Academy, we had to ride on a huge helicopter, big enough to fit at least a quarter of the new batch.

Which means BIG.

Syrus had thoughtfully saved me a seat. Since there weren't any seats left, I was stuck between him and Jaden.

I yawned. I had slept late rearranging my stuff and even set an alarm to wake up early so as not to be late. Unfortunately, I still didn't make it on time.

I closed my eyes for a little nap. Unconsciously, my head swayed towards Jaden's shoulder. Thankfully, he didn't push me away.

I woke up when we were already over Duel Academy. Jaden couldn't wait any longer so he jumped up from his seat and looked through the window to see the island. My head hit his armrest, jolting me awake.

"OW! Jaden!" I scolded him.

"Sorry," he said. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder and blushed.

As soon as we landed, I jumped off. I couldn't wait to see which dorm I was in. I could be in Ra, or Slyfer, but most likely in Obelisk, considering my grades in the entrance exams. No humility crap. I knew it as a fact. The written exam proctor had hinted as much to my batch. _We write 90 and up in blue… 70 and up in yellow… and red means _YOU FAIL.

"Come on!" I tugged on Jaden's jacket. "I wanna find out what dorm we're in!"

"Okay, okay," said Jaden irritably – then he bolted. "Race you!" he laughed.

"Cheat!" I yelled. I ran after him. "Just wait till I get my hands on you. . ."

"Wait up," whined Syrus.

Unfortunately, I was wearing my boots with thick soles. Believe me, you can_ not_ run with those things.

"You're lucky I wasn't wearing sneakers," I panted.

"Suuure," Jaden gloated. I punched his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelped. I laughed.

Alright, it's official. I am now an Obelisk Blue. I changed into my uniform in the bathroom then met up with Jaden and Syrus outside.

"Hey guys," I waved, and ran forward. I saw Syrus' eyes get bigger, and bigger. . .

I sighed. The girl's uniform's skirt _was_ too short for my taste. . .

"Going to see your dorms, huh? Can I come?" I said to them.

"What about yours?" Syrus asked. I smiled.

"There's plenty of time for that later," I answered.

"O – okay." He stuttered. I giggled.

When we got to their dorm, though, Syrus wasn't too happy. In fact, he was miserable.

"WHAT? This is our dorm? IT'S A DUMP!" Syrus wailed. I couldn't exactly argue with him on that. The Slyfer Red dorms looked like any ordinary (But a little on the shabby side) Japanese apartment. One where you expect to find roaches and fleas.

"Don't worry, Sy. At least it has a great view," Jaden said, checking it out. This time I could agree, and I did, loudly. The dorms were overlooking the sea, being built right by the cliff. It was a pretty scenic place. Now if you only fixed the building…

"Oh, hey, Syrus, can I call you Sy too?" I asked Syrus, suddenly noticing Jaden's nickname for him. He blushed.

"Y – yeah, okay," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I told him. Jaden, meanwhile, had entered their dorm room. We followed him.

It looked as shabby as the outside suggested. The only modern thing in there was a computer, for homework, I guess. There was even a three-leveled bunk bed, and a small, white sink.

One word. Shabby.

"Let's get some light in here," Jaden said. He stepped forward and opened the curtains.

"Hey! There's a reason those were closed, you know!" cried a voice above us.

"KYAAAAAAH!" I screamed in surprise. I jumped on Jaden.

"UWAAAAAH!" yelled Jaden and Syrus in unison.

"Hey! Keep all the noise down!" a 3rd year in the top bunk above us yelled. "Can't you see someone's trying to sleep here?"

I blushed and let go of Jaden's neck. He didn't notice when I was latched onto him anyway, he was too surprised. . . I hope.

"Sorry, we didn't notice you there." Jaden apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay. My name's Chumley." Then the 3rd year (AKA Chumley) told us about the status quo around the school.

Apparently, us Obelisks were not to be messed with. The Ra Yellows were at "the middle of the ladder", and the Slyfers. . . well, you get the pattern.

"Uh, look you guys, I want to go see my dorm room next," I said awkwardly, seeing as they were now having a kind-of "bonding time" with their new roommate and senior.

"Oh, okay," said Syrus, looking disappointed.

"Hey, can we come see yours too?" Jaden asked.

"Why, you perv!" I pushed him. He laughed. "Besides, you'll get expelled if you even set a single foot on the girls' dorms."

"All right then, see you around!"

When I opened the door to my room, I actually thought I had opened the wrong one. I mean, please, a mahogany desk, a balcony, a bathtub, a _television_ and did I mention my bed had a canopy? The outside had been enough. For Pete's sake, the place looked like a mansion! With a sitting room, hot springs, right by the lake….

I unpacked, my mind elsewhere. I missed dad and mum already, and I had barely been gone for a few hours!

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I jumped.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," I said.

"You're a newbie, right? My name's Alexis," said a blonde girl at my door. She was tall, and looked at me with serious blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Serena," I answered, trying to look… well, efficient. Not lost, as I actually felt.

"Look, if you don't want to miss the welcome dinner, you'd better leave now," Alexis told me.

"Thanks." I replied, while thinking, _Shoot! I completely forgot about it!_

"No biggie," she left. I stared after her, then rushed unpacking.

I put on a little perfume on, first. I want to make if not a fabulous impression, at least a nice one.

That night, I got a call on my PDA. I looked at it and yawned.

"Sy? What're you callin' me for? It's . . . 12 midnight!" I said groggily. Who on earth would be sane enough to call at this hour? And it's my first night here too! Need time to adjust, hello?

I do not take kindly to being woken up.

"Serena! It's Jaden! He's battling an Obelisk in the humongous duel arena!" he yelped. Well that stopped my complaining.

"What? Jaden? Dueling _now_? That's forbidden!" Just in case, I checked my PDA. Yup, it's forbidden. Stupid curfew. "I'm coming, Sy!" I jumped up, dressed as fast as I could, and ran to the duel arena.

When I ran in, I saw who Jaden was fighting. Too bad it wasn't just any normal Obelisk. It just _had_ to be Chazz.

I had heard he had gone to Duel Academy, but I had hoped with all my heart that at least, if it was true, I wouldn't see him there.

Why do I want to avoid Chazz Princeton?

Well, we were childhood rivals and also best friends. We dueled each other, played with each other, and stuck together closer than two pieces of paper glued together.

Then we had a huge row over something, and so I never wanted to see him anymore out of shame and anger.

I paled. Then I pulled myself together and yelled, "CHAZZ PRINCETON!" he looked around and I saw his eyes widen. Apparently, he was hoping we wouldn't be seeing each other here either.

We wish.

"Anna?" he gasped. I winced at the sound of my old childhood nickname.

"Chazz, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to the arena. "Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't care if he _did_ get expelled.

Yeah, I would care. 'Coz if he got expelled, Jaden'll get expelled too.

And if Jaden's expelled, how can I duel him?

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"It's a rule. No using the duel facilities after dark or you'll get expelled. Or didn't Chazz tell you?" said Alexis, coming up behind us. I hadn't noticed her; I was so shocked at seeing Chazz.

"Keh. Let's go," Chazz said to his goons. He stepped down from the arena.

"Wait!" Jaden cried. "We're not done yet!"

"Nah. I would've won anyway." Chazz started to leave. He stopped. "By the way, it was nice seeing you again. Serena." He left.

I stared at my feet, blushing. "You too," I whispered. He heard.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Jaden!" I gasped.

"This way," Alexis called, already moving out.

- Outside –

"Phew. . . Thanks, Alexis," I said. She had gotten us out of the arena through a secret passageway before the faculty could have caught us.

"I could've won it," Jaden grumbled.

"How? You looked like you would've lost to me," Alexis said.

"Not after I drew this," Jaden held up a 'Monster Reborn'. Later Alexis explained to me that with it, he could have revived his 'Flame Wingman' and destroyed Chazz's monster.

"Anyway, we'd better go, before we really do get caught," Jaden yawned. "Besides, I'm sleepy." He ran off, laughing.

"Wait up," Syrus whined, chasing after him… again.

I watched them leave, laughing a little to myself as well.

Suddenly, my heart stopped, skipping _two_ beats.

"Ah!" I gasped in surprise. My heart restarted.

I gazed after Jaden.

"Well. . . this will be an interesting year. . ." I muttered.

As soon as Jaden and Syrus disappeared from sight, Alexis turned to me.

"So. . . What's your relationship with Chazz?" she asked bluntly. I turned beet red and waved my arms in front of my face.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! W-why d'you ask?" I stuttered. Then Alexis got this sly look on her face.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if I had to blackmail you with spreading rumors all over the place that you have a crush on Jaden Yuki and a relationship with Chazz Princeton," she said evilly. Ho. Ly. *TOOOT*!

"WHAT? I DO NOT!" I cried. She burst out laughing.

"Okay, chill. I was just kidding." She smiled. "But I am curious. Do you?"

"Me and Chazz're just childhood friends!" I yelled, giving up. Alexis' curiosity looked sated. I sighed in relief.

"No rumors, okay?" I asked.

"None. For now," she added as an afterthought.

"ALEXIS!"

"Shut up. I'm just teasing."

"Come on, let's go back to our dorms." I sighed.

"Just make sure you don't make it so obvious," Alexis warned me, half laughing, half serious. "Other people could find out and use it against you."

I looked at her, horrified.

Never mind what I said about this year being interesting.

It's going to be a horror.

**A/N: okay, finished editing the second chapter, whoopee! Up next, the third!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit To The Girls' Dorms

**Chapter 3**

When I look back on my first week in school, it all seemed to have passed in a blur. Most of the classes I had were with Jaden. Whenever I took the opportunity to glance at him, all he seemed to do was sleep!

I looked at Chazz too every once in a while. He seemed to be alright. Once our eyes met and I looked away quickly, blushing.

During our gym class yesterday, Sy accidentally entered the girls' gym. It caused quite a stir. When I mean stir, I meant a lot of screaming. What I didn't understand was why he had such a humongous smile afterwards.

That night, I went swimming with Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy in the hot springs. It was wonderful. The temperature was just right, and it was a nice way to unwind after a loooong day.

They started talking about Jaden. Apparently, they couldn't believe Jaden had the guts to talk to Crowler like he did when Crowler started picking on Syrus earlier this morning.

"I think it was kinda cool," Alexis commented.

"Kinda COOL?" Jasmine asked unbelievingly. She had short brown hair, and fiery brown eyes. She looked like the kind of girl that wouldn't mind proving to a bunch of guys she was more than lace and fluff.

"Yeah. Besides, it wasn't fair of Crowler to pick on Syrus," I shot back.

"Well, he would be if he had the talent to back his talk," Mindy giggled. This one had long, curly black hair and round black eyes. A boys' favorite.

I frowned.

"I bet he does," I snapped.

"We'll only find out when I duel him," Alexis said calmly.

We got out of the water and started to dress, chatting happily on other matters. Suddenly, we heard a cry from outside.

"It's a boy!"

I ran out of the building in a towel (**blush**) to see who it was. I pushed through the crowd and saw –

"Syrus?"

"You received a love letter from Alexis?" Jasmine asked skeptically. We were in the common room of the girls' dorms wearing our pajamas while Alexis was still in her uniform. When I say common room, I mean a huge circular room with a high ceiling, lots of gold ornaments, a chandelier, and a bunch of paintings. Oh, and don't forget the sofas that look like they were stolen from the Queen of England.

"Yep! Ask her," Syrus said, and winked. I nearly barfed right then and there. He handed over the 'love' letter.

"Ugh," I retched. His puppy eyes were making me sick.

"Um, Sy, my name's not even spelled right," Alexis said.

"What? So you don't love me?" His eyes were huge.

"Wait a second. This letter's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" Jasmine gasped. My eyebrows shot together.

"What?" everyone cried.

"Great, so I can't even get a fake love letter," Syrus grumbled.

"We're sorry, Sy," Alexis sighed. I glared at no one in particular, irritated.

"Wait. What if he wrote this himself to get an excuse to come over here?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"What? No! I didn't!" Syrus said.

"Besides, Jasmine, I've seen his handwriting. It isn't like that," I said. Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis looked at me questioningly.

"Yep," I groaned an affirmative. We sighed.

"Girls? What is going on down there? It's near midnight!" asked Ms. Fontaine, our dorm advisor, suddenly showing up at the top of the stairs.

"Down," Alexis muttered, then nodded toward Syrus. "Quick!"

We sat on Syrus and grinned innocently at Ms. Fontaine as Alexis quickly tried to formulate an excuse.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked suspiciously, not easily fooled. It was easy to tell from our faces anyway. What kind of fifteen year old grins like an idiot?

"Ow, you girls are heavy!" Syrus groaned underneath us.

"I beg your pardon?" Jasmine whispered angrily.

"Maybe you're just brittle!" Mindy snapped.

"Shhh," I hissed. Not that I wasn't annoyed about the weight thing either. Please, I was only 112 pounds!

"We're sorry, Miss Fontaine, we'll try to keep a lid on things," Alexis apologized, adding sugar to her tone. _Please go away, please go away, please. . ._

"You'd better. I have classes tomorrow." Miss Fontaine gave us one, final, suspicious look, and left. We all sighed in relief.

"So what are we gonna do with Sy, Alexis?" I asked, groaning and stretching as I got up.

"Yeah, what now?" Jasmine echoed.

"I'll tell you what now. We use Sy here as a kind of bait to see if Jaden really does have talent," Alexis grinned. Syrus gulped.

I gave another groan. "Any chance we can't just let it go and sleep early tonight?" I pleaded. The other girls just gave me a look of scorn. I groaned again.

And I was looking forward to hitting the hay…

- Later –

I shivered in the cool, night air. "Why does the girls' uniform have to be sleeveless, anyway?" I grumbled, just to hear the sound of my own voice in the cool, misty air. "I mean, look at all the boys! Nice and warm in their nice, awesome looking blazer-"

"Shh! Here he comes!" Mindy hushed me. I glared at her, then turned to the approaching silhouette of a boy in a rowboat.

"Late as always, Jaden," I growled. "You're making me skip on my beauty sleep… _again._"

"Serena! Sy!" Jaden said in surprise.

"Hey Jay," Syrus said miserably. I couldn't blame him. You get a fake love letter, sneak into the girls' dorms in the name of that love, get in trouble, and end up being tied to a shivering girl. Yeah, I had to hold Syrus so he wouldn't get away. I figured the easiest way to do that was make the other end of the rope holding him a noose to slip over my wrist, so I did just that.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, looking from me, to Syrus, and the rest of the girls.

"Uh, to make a long story short, I'm a big loser," Sy said.

"What he means is, he got himself in big trouble," I crossed my arms.

"Syrus here trespassed into the girls' dorms," Jasmine said gloatingly.

"And now that you're here, Jaden, you're trespassing too," Mindy grinned.

"So if you don't want us to turn you in, you have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel, Jaden. If you win, we'll keep quiet about this, but if you lose, we'll tell on you," Alexis smiled at him, the way a cat smiles at a particularly interesting rat.

"But if that happens, we'll be expelled!" Syrus cried. I guess the consequences of what he'd done only managed to hit him now, as he turned so pale he seemed to fade into the mist. I made a tug on the rope holding him to me just to make sure he really wasn't.

Hehehe, I'm joking.

…I think.

"Don't worry Sy, I won't let that happen," Jaden grinned. "So get ready to get your game on, Alexis!"

I hopped in beside Jaden and Syrus in their creaky rowboat. I wondered randomly if it would sink. Mindy looked questioningly at me. I sighed. If I stayed in their boat, it would be over-crowded. Besides, that wouldn't give Alexis enough space to maneuver.

I pointed at Alexis, then her and Jasmine, and raised three fingers. Then I pointed at me, Jaden and Sy, and made another three-fingered gesture.

Mindy giggled. She pointed to Jaden, then to me, and made a heart with her fingers.

"Mindy!" I protested. "No!" she just giggled again. I reddened, and glared.

"Ten bucks on Alexis," Jasmine mouthed, totally ignoring the random conversation Mindy had struck up and the little pre-duel talk Jaden and Alexis were having.

"You're on," I mouthed back. Syrus looked at me questioningly. I shrugged.

"What?"

"Duel!" Jaden and Alexis cried, oblivious to the little chat going on around them.

- a few turns later –

Alexis had her 'Cyber Blader' out on the field equipped with 'Fusion Weapon' while Jaden only had 'Fusion Gate' out.

I cursed inwardly. Great. Jaden was losing, my pride was being pummeled, and I was going to lose 10 bucks that I didn't have!

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at me, then made an O with her thumb and forefinger, reminding me of the bet I owed her. I scowled.

"Jaden, you'd better not lose. _I don't have 10 bucks_," I muttered.

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled, looking down at me from his thinking.

"Jaden, if you lose, we'll be expelled!" Syrus whimpered, looking fearfully at Alexis.

"That's not gonna happen, Sy. I promise," Jaden replied, frowning. He turned back to his duel.

"Here goes something!" he cried, and drew. Then I saw him get that same look Alexis had gotten when she had summoned 'Cyber Blader' a few turns ago.

"I use the spell card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back Sparkman to the field. Now I fuse him with 'Clayman' from my hand to summon 'E-Hero Thunder Giant'!" He yelled, slamming his card onto his duel disk.

Another fusion monster. But it only had 2400 Atk. Points while 'Cyber Blader' had way much more, with the help of 'Fusion Weapon'. I frowned, thinking.

Wait a second.

"But it still doesn't have enough attack points," Alexis said skeptically, studying the huge goliath in front of her.

"But it has its special effect," Jaden grinned. "On the turn that it is summoned, 'E-Hero Thunder Giant' can destroy any monster whose original attack points are lower than his."

"But before I played 'Fusion Weapon', it's attack was. . ." Alexis gasped.

"That's right! Now your 'Cyber Blader' is destroyed."

Alexis stared in dismay at the empty space where her 'Cyber Blader' had been.

"Don't forget, I still have 'Thunder Giant's' attack!" Jaden raised his hand to the sky. "Go! E-Hero Thunder Giant! Direct attack!"

"Aaah!" Alexis cried out as she lost the rest of her life points.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mindy asked unbelievingly, staring at the space where the holograms had floated.

I smirked at Jasmine. She glared, and tossed me a coin. I caught it smugly, quickly making sure it was real. Syrus raised his eyebrows.

After the duel, Alexis and Jaden agreed that Jaden and Syrus won't get reported. After all, us girls _had_ promised.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should still turn them in," Jasmine frowned.

"Hey!" I cried, outraged.

"Well, nobody asked you," Alexis cut her off.

"Alexis!" Jasmine gasped.

"Jaden beat me fair and square," Alexis said sternly. "They go free."

"Nah, it was more than that. You got game, Alexis," Jaden said. Everyone stared at him. "See ya," he said cooly, sat down and started rowing. Then I remembered where I was.

"Jaden!" I scolded him.

"Oops, sorry Serena," he laughed. He rowed over to the girls' dorms, dropped me off. For a second, his eyes met mine and my heart seemed to constrict. I blushed.

"Bye," he said, and left.

"See you," I answered. But he was already gone.

"Oo, Serena has a boyfriend," Mindy sang.

"Shuddup, Mindy," I snapped, blushing.

"I thought you liked Chazz," Alexis teased.

"ALEXIS!" I gasped. "You promised!"

"Promised what?" she smirked.

"You have a crush on Chazz?" Mindy and Jasmine gasped.

"No! Alexis just thinks so!" I wailed in despair. Oh great. Not again!

"This is getting serious," Alexis smiled.

"Ugh! Enough!" I yelled. "Jeez! Girls are nearly worse than living with boys!"

"You've slept with a boy?" Mindy and Jasmine gasped again.

"No! I never said so!"

"Yes, you did." Mindy argued.

"You said you've lived with boys!" Jasmine pointed out.

"No I haven't!"

"Oh really? Well you could try sleeping wi-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BED!"

**A/N: When I look back on this chapter I cannot believe I was so naïve when I was younger. Ugh, and the descriptions **_**really**_** needed work. Wow. This is terrible. I'm glad I decided to edit this, although it still didn't go out like I had hoped. At least Alexis isn't acting so OOC now. Sigh. Chapter 4 next. I can't wait till it becomes sensible.**

**Btw, remember I skipped the school duel? Want me to write a chapter for it now? Review and tell me! either that, or I'm making a poll. Watch for it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chazz And Me

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day a deck of super – rare cards would arrive at Duel Academy. Since today was also the day of our first practical test, everyone was impatiently twitching in their seats, unable to wait for the rare cards, as if they could help them win their practical test.

_It's not about the cards, it's about the duelist and how he plays them._ I thought to myself as the minutes ticked by. _Groan…_

As soon as the bell rang, the classroom was empty. You could barely see the students leaving. Everyone was gone except me, Bastion, Syrus and a sleeping Jaden, who Syrus was frantically trying to wake.

"C'mon, Jay, we'll run out of cards," he whined. Jaden just sighed.

"Let me help you, Sy," I offered, and walked over. I bent down and whispered to Jaden's ear, "Jaden, there are free eggwiches in the cafeteria. . ."

He just grunted and turned away, but he had a smile on this time. Hmm. Must be dreaming of eggwiches now.

I groaned and straightened. "Sorry Sy, but I think I made it worse," I apologized, turning.

Just in time to see Syrus' nose start spewing blood.

"SYRUS!" I shrieked. Bastion quickly stepped forward to staunch the flow, Syrus was stuttering, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. . ." Jaden woke up gasping, "MONSTER BIRDS!" and I was busy trying to remain standing.

I faint at the sight of blood, or any big, gaping wound, see.

…

Yeah, I guess it's kinda obvious right now.

"Syrus! Are you alright?" Jaden asked, looking utterly befuddled. "What the heck happened here? I was just sleeping-"

"Jaden. . ." I moaned softly. He turned to me, still confused

"Serena! You're as white as a sheet!" he cried out. Big surprise. I was gripping his desk so hard my knuckles were white.

"Catch me," I whispered, and fainted.

I woke up staring at a bright, white ceiling.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, trying to shield my eyes from the glare.

"In the infirmary," Jaden answered. I looked at him sitting beside the bed I was in with a worried Syrus and Bastion.

"Are you alright now?" Bastion asked. I nodded, and tried to sit up. Jaden pushed me back.

"The nurse said you should rest first," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," was my reply. "What happened?"

"Well, you fainted and I did catch you and carried you here," Jaden laughed, albeit a little sheepishly. "You got me worried there. You looked like a ghost!" he admitted. I laughed weakly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Nah, it was okay. But if you guys wanted to wake me up, you didn't have to make a scene!"

"I'm really sorry, but I was just trying to wake you up then Serena tried to help me then. . ." Syrus started to blush again. I groaned and looked away.

"Syrus, stop thinking about whatever you're thinking and DON'T BLEED!"

"S-sorry," he apologized, trying to gain control over his thoughts. He seemed to be paling, at least.

"Jaden, what were you dreaming about a few minutes ago?" I asked out of random. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Just curious. You had this big smile on your face, and I think you were blushing."

Jaden raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Well, mostly I was dreaming of eggwiches. Then there was this really pretty girl who said there were more in the cafeteria. We went to the cafeteria, but then the eggwiches turned into big monster birds that shrieked and made the pretty girl shatter. Then I woke up," he shrugged. I turned red.

"Uh, Sy, weren't you trying to race for something again?" I stuttered, to change the subject. Sy slapped his forehead.

"Oh no, Jaden! We were supposed to get those new rare cards! Now I'm sure they've run out already."

"We could still catch up!" Jaden stood. "Bye, Serena!" he yelled over his shoulder as he and Syrus ran away.

I looked at Bastion. He shrugged, and said, "He thinks of something then thinks of another while the first thing he thought of completely leaves his mind."

We sighed.

Finally, after about an hour at least, the nurse let me go so that I could prepare (For the hundredth time) for my test.

Jeepers. My friends always said I was a worrywart. I never could stay still, and always prepared for the worst.

_Well, if you got a past like mine, you can't help it, _I thought glumly, walking through the halls towards the girls' dorms.

As I rounded a corner, I saw Chazz walking a few feet ahead of me. I paled and stepped back, ready to take a detour to my dorm room when I had to step on a stupid bottle someone threw at the trash can and missed.

It made a loud crackling noise. Chazz turned and saw me.

I cursed inwardly.

"Anna?" he said in surprise.

"I, uh, well, I . . ." I stuttered. We lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

I broke it. "Look, Chazz, I –" I said at the same time he said, "Anna, I –"

"You first," I said.

"No, you," he argued. I grinned shyly.

"Look, I'm sorry about all I said about you. . . I was wrong about that." I said, nervously twisting a stray strand of hair around my finger. "And your brothers too." I added.

"No, it's fine with me now; I don't even care a whit about what you said anymore. . ." Chazz cut me off. My smile turned bigger.

"I really missed you," I confessed. He raised his eyebrows and I blushed.

"Did my ears deceive me? Or did you really just say that?" He teased. "Besides, I missed you too," he added, not looking at me.

"I cannot believe you're saying that," I giggled. "So, uh, are we best friends again?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, if you want to," he said. I smiled real big and hugged him.

"Thanks, Chazzie," I said. He kind of patted me on the back. Suddenly I stopped embracing him and snapped, "But we aren't going out!" he grinned at that.

"'Course not, you're too ugly for me," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I yelled. He just laughed and messed up my hair. I laughed too and said, "It's nice to have you back, Chazz."

We talked and talked, catching up on the news. C'mon, people, give us some peace. I mean, we haven't seen each other for _three years_.

When I had my test I beat the guy I was dueling easily. I didn't have mercy on him at all, seeing as the idiot kept complaining because he had to duel a _girl_. I beat him without even letting him give damage to me.

I was still angry when I went up to the stands, but that quickly disappeared as I was surprised to find Jaden dueling Chazz.

"Great. . . Now whose side should I be on?" I muttered to myself.

It quickly became obvious that I should take Jaden's side 'coz Chazz was using super-rare cards – most likely the entire deck that had arrived this morning.

_No way! How did he get all that? _I thought, outraged. The Princeton's fortune never bothered me, only the way they spent it, but this was ridiculous. _What's in it for him, anyway? And besides,_ I noticed, suddenly, _why on earth would a Slyfer even be dueling an Obelisk?_

What really shocked me, though was when Jaden managed to beat Chazz – _THE _Chazz Princeton – with a rare card of his own: 'Transcended Wings' which evolved his 'Winged Kuriboh' to level 10 and beat Chazz.

Jaden. Beat. Chazz. CHAZZ!

Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk, brother of the rich Princeton Brothers! I couldn't even believe it until Chancellor Sheppard announced it.

I cannot wait to duel this guy! I have never known anyone who can beat Chazz, except for me and a friend of mine!

To award him for his "outstanding performance", Sheppard promoted Jaden to Ra Yellow.

"JAY! YOU'RE IN RA!" I screamed, running down to the dueling arena. Luckily, Chazz had already left with his wounded pride, so he didn't see me congratulate Jaden.

"Jaden! Congratulations!" Syrus cried, just behind me. "You beat an Obelisk Blue!"

Jaden laughed. "Thanks, guys!"

I mock-glared at him. "Just your first month and already promoted! Soon you'll be promoted to Obelisk Blue!" I tch-ed. "Oh dear. Then I might have to duel you."

Jaden burst out laughing again. "I'll be looking forward for that day, then!" he grinned.

I smiled. "That's a promise."

**A/N: Urg, 5****th**** chapter, next…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sleepover

**Chapter 5**

That night, I passed by Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's dorm to see how they were doing. I was also curious as to why Jaden . . . wait for it. . . REJECTED SHEPHERD'S OFFER TO BE PROMOTED TO RA!

"This has got to be the first in history, Jaden!" I exclaimed. For an excuse, I brought some food and drinks from the Obelisk cafeteria to 'celebrate Jaden's promotion' – that didn't actually happen!

"Why did you say no?" I asked curiously, doling out the food.

"This place is my home," Jaden said airily, accepting the dishes with nary a "thanks". "Why would I want to leave?"

"Hmm. . ." I puzzled over what he said as I poured the drinks. "Anyway, here's to Jaden!" I cried, holding up my glass.

"To Jaden," Syrus and Chumley chorused. We drank.

For some reason, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden had a hard time swallowing. I think Chumley even choked.

"Um, guys?" I asked uncertainly. "Is there something wrong?"

Jaden swallowed hard. "Punch?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded, still confused.

"All we get here is water and milk and you get PUNCH? Life's so unfair," Syrus whined.

"I didn't know you guys don't like it," I said tentatively.

"No, quite the opposite. Do you have anything else?" Chumley asked hungrily.

"Um, a few sandwiches, some leftover fried chicken, chocolate – what?" I asked, staring at their amazed, hungry faces.

They dived for my basket.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" I cried, laughing.

"You should come more often," Jaden said with his mouth full.

"I do what I can," I said teasingly.

"Where'd you get this chocolate cake?" Syrus munched, already moving on to his third – yes, third – slice.

"I made it," I said. They froze.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Syrus was just about to bite a piece of the chocolate cake, Jaden's mouth was full and he had been busily trying to chew while Chumley had emptied a lunchbox I brought from _the inside_. He stared at me through its see – through bottom.

"You made it?" Syrus asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. It's fun to bake. Is it good?" I asked shyly. He nodded frantically.

We talked about random stuff – home, food, school, teachers, and duel monster crushes.

"I think it's pretty much pointless," I said. "You can't make out with a duel spirit."

"I don't think it's pointless," Sy muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, 'coz you have a crush on the 'Dark Magician Girl'," I teased.

We talked and talked. We didn't bother looking at the time; it was a weekend tomorrow, so we didn't have any classes.

I began to swing on their bunk bed – hold on to the top, slip your legs in, out, in, out, of the bottom bunk. I let go of the top and sailed into the bottom bunk, and there I stayed. Hey, it was warm, and the room was getting cold! Besides, the girls' uniforms are sleeveless.

I think I've said that before, but hey! Who cares?

I curled up and sniffed the pillow. It smelled like honey, plus some other herbs, and a cheap shampoo.

_Hm… I wonder whose bed this is_. . .

I curled up there and watched the guys talk. The food was already gone, the containers piled up in a corner, and the boys were all scattered around the room, talking contentedly.

I sighed, and stared at Jaden.

Under the weak light of their lightbulb, his brown hair had turned a little bit darker, with the orange splotch on it (I wonder how he got _that_?) nearly unnoticeable. His brown eyes glittered, as he laughed at Chumley belching the alphabet, just like…

Just like…

…_chocolate…_

Jaden's POV

". . . Jaden! Serena's fallen asleep in your bed!" Syrus hissed suddenly, staring at our bunk. Chum was already snoring on top, but I didn't notice Serena had disappeared too.

"Huh?" quietly I peered over the edge to find her curled up in the middle, her eyes shut tight and her expression peaceful.

"Aww, she looks cute when she sleeps," I commented. Syrus nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, Jaden, what are you going to do? She can't stay here, but we can't wake her up!" he whispered.

"Why can't she stay here?" I asked, already pulling a blanket over the girl. She mumbled something to herself, smiled, and buried herself deeper into the sheets.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in shock. "She's a girl! People will think – "

"Shhh!" I hissed. I looked at Serena. She turned over and sighed. I relaxed. She didn't wake up. Syrus looked horrified.

"Jeez, Sy, you worry too much." I said. "We'll be fine."

"But what if someone comes in?" he worried.

"No one ever does. Look, if someone does come in, we tell the truth, okay?" I reassured him.

"Yeah, like that'll work!"

"You're such a worrywart, Sy. C'mon, let's go to sleep." I yawned. I wasn't used to staying up this late, but it was so much fun talking to Serena. I didn't know girls were this fun. I never used to hang out with them.

"But Jay, where are you going to sleep?" Sy asked.

"Hmm. . ." I thought it over. "I'll sleep with her," I said.

"YOU WHAT?" Syrus yelled.

"SHH!" I jumped on him and covered his mouth. We stared at Serena. She flipped onto her back, sighed, and then turned her back on us again.

"Sy! You nearly woke her up!" I scolded.

"Sorry. But Jaden! You can't sleep with her!" he hissed.

"Sy, we only have three beds, and before you tell me to sleep on the floor, we only have three sheets."

"But – "

"Quit worrying, Sy! Everything will be fine. Besides, I'm sure Serena's getting cold. We only have thin sheets and the girls' uniforms are sleeveless." As if to prove me right, Serena shivered.

"Oh fine! I give up!" Syrus sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But if anyone finds out, it's all your fault, Jaden!" he added angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, turning off the lights as Sy climbed into his own bed. "Good night Sy." He didn't answer.

I stared at Serena. I was being serious when I said she looked cute when she slept. Usually her eyes were all bright with energy and her limbs all a-whirl, like she didn't know how to stay still.

Kinda like me, I suppose.

But now, seeing her lying there, asleep, with her chest rising and falling with each breath, she just looked so… looked so…

Serene.

I climbed in beside her, trying not to make a sound. To my surprise, she snuggled up to me immediately, making a satisfied sigh. Glad for the warmth, I guess.

Then I noticed that her hair was still tied up in pigtails. Slowly, gently, I removed each hair tie, chucking them across the room at me, Sy, and Chum's desk. It was an exceptional experience for me, running my fingers through her hair like that. The strands were as soft as silk, and parted easily. I marveled at their color, just the lightest shade of purple, something you might call lavender.

Chumley gave a snore, startling me out of my reverie. I laughed at no one in particular. Geez, what am I thinking? Must have been something I ate. I never thought like this before.

I took one last look at Serena's face, lay down, and went to sleep.

Serena's POV

I woke up right about in the middle of the night in a state of confusion. Where was I? Oh yeah. I was in Jaden's dorm. I looked around. I must have fallen asleep, and Jaden and the others didn't want to wake me up.

Then I realized my pigtails were gone. Just in case I was mistaken, I patted my hair. Yup, no hair ties. I wonder who removed them. . .

I suddenly noticed something warm beside me. I stared at it. It looked familiar. . .

Then it started to snore.

I bit back a scream. THAT THING WAS JADEN!

. . .

I was having a full blown panic attack while I was trying not to nosebleed all over the guy sleeping beside me . . . who happened to be my best friend!

"What do I do. . .?" I moaned, biting my lip. See, I couldn't climb over Jaden, it might wake him up. But I couldn't stay here either, because it would be too embarrassing to even think about!

But let me admit something. A teensy, weensy part of me felt like dancing at the thought of sleeping beside Jaden Yuki.

OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! (Okay, so I thought it, but that's beside the point!)

_You could just stay here . . ._ a tiny evil sounding voice said in my head. Oh great. Voices in my head. Bad sign.

_I can't! Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and me will get in trouble!_

_It's not that you can leave. . ._

I battled with my rational side versus my irrational side.

Irrational side won.

_I swear, I will never, EVER tell anyone about this,_ I groaned silently, mortified. _This is a secret I really WILL carry to the grave! _I moved as far away from Jaden as the bed would allow, until. . .

I got blasted by the chill air.

I groaned quietly. Why, WHY, _WHY _did the girls' uniform have to be sleeveless for the umpteenth time!

I sighed, and looked at Jaden. Even in his sleep he had an echo of that foolish grin he always had on during the day. I contemplated him more.

His bangs fell across his forehead, slightly covering his eyes. He snored again, and flipped over, giving me a profile view of his round face. His hand was stretched out to me, like it was an invitation.

I swallowed hard.

His breath hitched, making him splutter for a bit, before he finally turned over again, and snored.

I couldn't even move an inch. My feelings were in a turmoil. My skin tingled, my breathing came in little gasps, and I didn't need the cold air on my face to accent the heat on my cheeks.

_Cool it, girl. That's just the hormones talking._

Oh God. Did I just say _hormones_?

_You are going insane, Miss Soriano!_

Reluctantly, (and not so reluctantly,) I cuddled back under Jaden's outstretched arm.I thought my nerves were too wound up for me to fall asleep, but Jaden's rhythmic snoring helped. I fell asleep dreaming about honey and chocolate.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to find someone tickling me. I screamed, then I laughed so hard my sides ached.

"Stop. . . stop-! Stop it!" I gasped. I heard someone else laughing behind me. (I was facing the wall beside the bed.)

"I said… stop!" I scrabbled against the person's hold, screaming with laughter all the way.

Finally, whoever it was stopped tickling me. It took a minute for me to catch my breath, and another minute to remember where I was.

I turned then gasped.

"Jaden!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha, you should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "'Morning, sleepyhead!" he greeted with a grin.

The sun was shining on him, making his hair all aglow and his eyes alight with a strange fire.

"What time is it?" I asked, blushing, unfortunately remembering every second of my eventful night. While I was awake, that is.

"It's 10 in the morning!" he laughed again. "You know what; I'm starting to wonder what you were dreaming about! What could've made you stay asleep for so long?"

"TEN?" I shrieked. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shoes.

"Wait, why're you leaving? Did I offend you?" Jaden asked, not laughing anymore.

"No, you didn't," I said, grabbing my basket.

"Then why are you leaving in such a hurry?" asked Syrus, in the act of putting on his blazer. I started chucking in food containers. Even Chumley poked his head out of his sheets.

"Alexis!" I yelled. "She's gonna wonder where I am!" I dashed out their door, down the stairs, and into the forest. I didn't want anyone seeing I had come from Jaden's dorm so I took the shortest roundabout route to the girls' dorms, leaving dust – and three gaping Slyfers – in my wake.

I tiptoed to my room and shut the door. I sighed in relief.

"Where have you been?" said a voice behind me. I jumped.

I turned around to find Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked in a weak effort to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject. _Where have you been,_" Alexis asked again, looking very stern. I gulped.

"I w – went for a walk," I lied helplessly. "Like I always do every morning." You can always tell if I'm lying. I always avoid looking at you in the eyes, and I also blush most of the time.

"You weren't here last night either," Mindy informed me.

"I-is it against the l-law to take walks whenever you want to?" I stuttered.

"Your bed hasn't been slept in," Jasmine said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll ask you again, and this time you'd better tell the truth," Alexis glared. "Where. Have. You. Been."

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped, giving up on Plan A: lie.

"Because if you don't, we'll think it's something worse, and you can bet that something worse will appear on everyone's PDAs today." Jasmine said, waving her PDA.

"_Or_ we could always tell a teacher…" Mindy left the sentence hanging.

I sighed. There goes the secret I'll take to my grave. . .

"I give up!" I yelled. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to swear on your decks that you will _not_ tell anyone – as in ANYONE – about this! Alright?"

"We swear," they chorused, touching their decks and holding up their right hand.

"Okay." I sighed, and sat on a chair. "I spent the night. . . at Jaden's dorm." _3, 2, 1,_ I counted in my head.

"WHAT?" They screamed.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR!" I yelled through the noise.

"Well? What happened? SPILL!" Mindy hissed, already seated at the edge of my bed.

"I just went to celebrate Jaden's promotion, so I brought some leftovers from the cafeteria. I also brought a cake I made, but then I found out that Jaden had turned down his promotion, so. . ." I shrugged.

"AND THEN?" Jasmine asked, leaning forward.

"We talked a lot, about nothing in particular. Next thing I knew, I was in bed. . ." I took a breath. "With Jaden beside me," I covered my ears.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" they screamed. Very, very, loudly.

"Like I said, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled again.

"But you said –" Alexis pointed out. I sighed.

"I just slept with him beside me. He was wearing his pajamas, I was wearing my uniform. We just slept! We're just friends, guys!"

"AND THEN?" Mindy screeched, bouncing in anticipation.

"And then I woke up in the morning and left."

"That's it?" Mindy asked, disappointed.

"That's it," I confirmed.

"Oo, she's got it bad," Jasmine giggled.

"Shut up," I said, blushing.

"Look, she's blushing!" Alexis teased.

"Shut up!" I cried.

"Well, who're you gonna pick?" Mindy asked.

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed impatiently.

"Will you pick Chazz or Jaden?" she snapped.

"Whaaa - ? What the hell are you talking about?" I cried.

"You know exactly wha – " she started. I cut her off.

"That's it, out, Out, OUT!" I pushed them outside my room, slammed the door closed and locked it. I leaned against my door.

_Will you pick Chazz or Jaden? _Mindy had asked.

Honestly? I had no idea.

**A/N: Umph. I don't mind the bed thing (Ehehehe it was much improved xP) but the ending totally sucked. Next…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Abandoned Dorm

_Recap, Serena's POV:_

"_TEN?" I shrieked. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shoes._

"_Wait, why're you leaving? Did I offend you?" Jaden asked, not laughing anymore._

"_No, you didn't," I said, grabbing my basket._

"_Then why are you leaving in such a hurry?" Syrus asked._

"_Alexis!" I yelled. "She's gonna wonder where I am!" I dashed out their door, down the stairs, and into the forest. _

**Chapter 6**

Jaden's POV

"Man, I hope she's not offended," Syrus said for the umpteenth time.

"Cheer up, Sy. She said she was leaving because Alexis is going to wonder where she was." I said, although I was a little worried too.

"But still . . ." Sy sighed, and then grabbed his deck.

"Don't worry, we could always ask her when we see her around. I mean, come on Sy we get to see her every day in class!"

"Oh all right," Syrus said, perking up. I laughed at his expression as we said good-bye to Chumley, and left to explore.

Unfortunately, the next Monday, whenever I saw Serena she was either hanging out with her girl friends or with Chazz. For reasons I didn't know, I got kinda mad after I saw them – Serena and Chazz – hanging around together.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were all the same. I was starting to think she was avoiding us, so I stopped looking for her. If she didn't want to talk to us then fine. Besides, I don't wanna look like a stalker.

It made me a little sad, though. I didn't want her to stay mad at me. She was a nice person to be with. We agreed on a lot of things, even though mostly what she did was smack me.

But what could I do? Girls are a puzzle, anyway.

At least that was what Chumley always said.

Serena's POV

The week after I slept - *choke* - with Jaden, - *violent choke* - I didn't see him around that much. Actually, I was kinda relieved because I had no idea what to say to him when I saw him next.

Whenever I saw him he was busy chatting with Syrus . . . or sleeping in class. I thought maybe he was avoiding me, and that kind of hurt. I had assumed we'd just go back to being friends after a few awkward days, but . . . things do change, I guess.

Was he offended that I left so early? And so quickly too, without a goodbye?

Who knows?

Meanwhile, I was starting to hang out more with Chazz and his friends. Alexis and the others would tease me about it, but I didn't mind. I missed Chazzie. We used to have so much fun together when we were younger . . . especially when I kick his butt at dueling. Har har.

I looked down, and absently watched Syrus shake Jaden awake. _14_, I counted, and sighed. I was bored.

"All right children, I want all of you to group yourselves into two and try to defeat this dueling tactic I showed you," Professor Crowler said, jolting me from my reverie. I groaned. More groupwork.

Alexis grinned at me, and then grabbed Syrus, heading for a corner of the room. I gulped. I knew that look. I told her a little bit of what I was worrying about – you know, the –cough- Jaden thing – cough-, seeing as she's smarter than Mindy or Jasmine. That was when that look appeared in her face. I swallowed again.

Slowly, I turned to find myself staring into those chocolate-brown eyes I've been dreaming of these past few days. I reddened.

"I guess it's the two of us, then," Jaden said, with that cute grin on his face. I turned even redder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, watching me turn pink, to crimson, to maroon.

"N-no, it's okay." We sat on a random table and stared at the board behind Crowler. There was a couple dozen words, some stickmen and squares that I think were supposed to be cards.

We sat in awkward silence.

"So, uh," Jaden said right about the exact time I said, "Jay, about – "

We grinned sheepishly at each other. _Is this major déjà vu or what,_ I thought.

"You first," I said, shoving the paper between us at him.

"Um, why'd you shove the paper at me?" he asked, looking at me like I'd gone loony. I rolled my eyes.

"We're supposed to answer the exercise. Besides, my mother always said it's easier to write something down than to say it," I told him, looking at a spot over his shoulder. He smiled and wrote something, then passed it back.

_Sorry about that sleep-in thing,_ he had written. I giggled. We were wasting paper and Crowler was patrolling less than 6 feet away from us.

_I told you, I'm not offended._ I wrote back. He read it and smiled, then wrote something else.

_Why are you avoiding me then?_ He asked.

_I thought _you _were avoiding _me_,_ I replied. We stared at each other, and then started laughing.

"It seems you two have something to share," Crowler said, leaning over us menacingly. "In detention."

I didn't mind the detention (my very first) as much as being friends with Jaden again. (Or maybe we never did become not-friends. …did you even understand that?) Anyways, after a little talk from Crowler, I met Jaden outside the classroom.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" he asked.

My heart started beating really, really, fast.

"Y-yeah, I guess, if I manage to get past Crowler's killer homework alive," I squeaked. At least, I think I did. Jaden cracked a smile on that joke.

"You wanna come to our dorm again?" Jay saw my face turn redder and added quickly, "We'll be staying downstairs. In the cafeteria."

"Oh. Oh. Oh – Okay," I gulped. I was kinda nervous now about this arrangement, but the sick part of me was doing a little dance to the beat of my heart – which was beating like it was on fast-forward.

"Great! It's a date," Jaden waved and left.

I stared after him. Did he just say…

"Serena? Serena, wake up!" someone waved a hand in front of my face. I twitched.

"Huh?" I turned to see Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine behind me. The hand belonged to Jasmine, who looked pretty impatient. "Oh, hey Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine," I said lamely.

"Hello? We were calling you, like, 5 times already." Jasmine glared. She was not one for waiting. "We just saw Jaden and you talking and a few seconds after he left you just stared into space like a looby!"

"I'm fine now," I said, blushing.

Alexis stared at me, her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"What did he say?" she asked suddenly. I blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, suddenly wanting to be very, very, far away.

"Did he ask you out?" Mindy gasped, catching on quickly.

"N-no, no, that's not it!" I said, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Suuuure it isn't," Jasmine teased, her anger already gone in the face of this new development.

"NO! We just had a misunderstanding, that's all, and we smoothed it all out," I babbled, backing myself into a wall.

"Then why did you faint?" Alexis asked. She, Mindy and Jasmine crowded around me, preventing my escape.

"It's because . . . Jaden asked if I could go to their dorm again tonight," I confessed, giving up. I didn't try to lie to these three anymore, they were more stubborn than concrete!

"You flew into dreamland because of that?" Jasmine asked skeptically. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did! Wouldn't you?" she told Jasmine. I swallowed.

"No . . . I flew because . . . when I accepted, Jaden said, 'Great!' . . . 'It's a date,'" I finished lamely.

Silence.

And then . . .

"Alright!" Jasmine cheered.

"Lucky," Mindy pouted. Alexis just burst out laughing.

"Wh-what are you cheering about?" I asked, looking at them like _they'd_ gone looby.

"Why, they're cheering because you now have a date," Alexis said, grinning.

"Wh-wh-what! I do NOT have a d-d-d-date!" I cried, and immediately blushed. Luckily, there were no other people passing by at this time.

"OMG you are soooo lucky . . ." Mindy whined.

"I told you, I DON'T HAVE A DATE!" I screamed. "It isn't counted! It's just a figure of speech!"

"Yes it is, it's counted!" Jasmine teased.

"No, it isn't!" I glared. "And you know it!"

"Date or not-" Mindy grabbed my arm, as Jasmine got the other. They started dragging me through the hallway. "-We have to get you ready!"

"Wait, what? No! I don't need- ow, stop it! – I don't need your help… Mindy! Jasmine, let go-! Alexis, heeelp meee!"

"Sorry, girl, but you're on your own there!" she laughed, following us from behind.

"You… traitor! OW! MINDY, JASMINE, FOR THE LAST TIME, LET GOOOOO!"

I arrived on time at the dark, unlit Slyfer dining area to find Jaden, Syrus and Chumley with a candle and a deck. I had managed to convince Mindy and Jasmine to leave me alone through a bunch of bribes, pleading, and simple yelling.

They insisted on braiding my hair, though. Nothing elaborate, at least. Mindy had wanted to put six ribbons on my hair. _Six._ And pink, at that!

"Hey, guys, watcha doin'?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Wow, their cafeteria was _small_.

"Hey Serena. We're telling scary stories," Jaden greeted.

"S-Serena?" Syrus stuttered. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"Um, Jaden invited me. Is there anything wrong, Sy?" I asked.

"I . . . I . . . I thought you were m-m-m-mad at us," he said. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Why would I be mad at you, Sy?" I asked. Jaden grinned.

"See, Sy, I told you she wasn't mad," he laughed, then suddenly stopped. He, Syrus and Chumley stared.

"Um… guys? What's wrong now?" I was sure I hadn't brought any food, so the way they were staring at me wasn't because they were hungry… was it?

"S-serena…" Chumley pointed at me. "Your hair."

"Oh, this?" I pulled my braid over my shoulder and held it up. Ugh, so Mindy _did_ weave a ribbon into the strands. "Mindy and Jasmine. They wanted to play with my hair." I rolled my eyes.

"It looks nice!" Jaden grinned, blunt as ever. I reddened. "C'mon, pick a card, Serena. The higher the level, the scarier the story," Jaden gestured at the deck.

"Hmm," I drew the card 'Ancient Elf', level 4. I sat down and smiled. "Alright, then.

See, back at home, there is a cave by the beach. I used to play there when I was little." Jaden, Syrus and Chumley leaned forward. "There were rumors that, a few years back, a little girl had been murdered there. They say her ghost has been haunting that place since then, wanting revenge. At sundown you could hear her wails echoing through the cave.

"I never believed it.

"One day I left the house early to take a walk. This was three years ago. I hadn't visited the cave for years. I had this sudden urge to go back. So I went to the cave. Of all the times I had been there, this was the first time it felt so scary, so unwelcoming.

"I shivered. The place where I used to sit and watch the sea seemed too dark. The little cracks where I used to hide some of my precious items looked like eyes watching my every move. The gigantic stalagmites formed many different shapes that had been fascinating to me before, but now they seemed like monsters, growling and yowling, unable to break away from the stone that imprisoned them.

"That as when I spotted the carving. I had never given it any thought before, but now it was impossible not to notice. It was a carving of a girl holding a wand up high. Beside it were some other carvings. Come to think of it, some of them looked just like the Egyptian hieroglyphs Prof. Banner showed us this morning. So the words were probably Egyptian." I added as an afterthought.

"Anyway, so I leaned over to touch the carvings just as the first ray of dawn and the last rays of the moon shined on it. Suddenly there was a bright white light that seemed to come from the carving itself.

"I was shocked to find seawater lapping at my feet. The wind was blowing like a tornado while the earth rumbled and shook. It was as if the elements themselves were bowing down to the light.

"A girl emerged from the light, looking just like the carving that I had seen. She took a step toward me, raising her wand up high." I checked to see how Syrus, Chumley, and Jaden were doing. They were, literally, at the edge of their seats.

Good.

"And then –" I jumped up and screamed. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"GAAAAH!" Syrus fell off his stool; Chumley scrabbled to the doorway screaming, "MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMA!" while Jaden pushed his chair back so hard it squealed in protest. I laughed till I cried.

"Oo, this trick always works," I sighed, wiping a tear from my eye. Jaden started to laugh too.

"Hey, you're a great storyteller," Jaden said. "Great story!"

"Aw, it was nothing. Ask Alexis and the others about the gigantic hairy spider!" I giggled. "They fell for that one easy, especially when I paid Chumley to dress up for me!" I sighed. "He screamed along with them, but it worked the way it was supposed to."

"My turn! I hope I get a high level," Jaden eagerly grabbed a card. Chumley and Sy quickly climbed back on their seats, waiting.

He drew a level one.

I laughed. "Looks like you lucked out, Jay!"

"All right, I think I have one that will work," Jaden grinned, then rested his chin on his hands.

"It's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds. But I only hear 'em real late at night.

"I'd think I was dreaming, but then, it sounded like voices, not ones I recognized. I would go and check it out, but every time I did, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Except my cards."

I nodded absently at this. Most of the time people with duel spirits don't know they actually had one. They usually accounted the noises or feelings they get from the duel spirits to ghosts.

Sometimes the duel spirit also chooses not to reveal itself until "the time is right", like they always say in books or movies. I only discovered my duel spirit 5 years before, during the . . . accident. I shook my head and turned my attention to my surroundings.

"And - ?" Sy asked, leaning forward so much his nose was inches from the candle.

"And, that's the end of the story!" grinned Jay.

"What? That's it?" Syrus and Chumley asked, disappointed.

"But you wanna hear something strange? Lately, I've been hearing those voices again." Jaden admitted.

I nodded absently again. I had this feeling about one of his cards ever since I had first seen it. I smiled at _my_ duel spirit, Watapon.

"Looks like you'll get a new playmate soon," I whispered. He squeaked in delight and agreement.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a voice behind me. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest."

I screamed. Syrus screamed, Chumley screamed. I scrambled over the table and tripped, landing face first on the floor. Syrus fell off his chair . . . again . . . while Chumley . . . was somewhere.

"Ow . . ." I rubbed my nose. "Ow!" I turned to look to see what it was.

It was Professor Banner.

I blushed while Syrus complained, rising from the floor. "Ugh! You just did!"

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here," Jaden said weakly, halfway under the table.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be," Syrus explained, getting back on his seat. I sat beside him. Chumley came back.

Apparently, he had tried to climb up the wall.

"Well, that certainly sounds easy enough. Let's see here." Prof. Banner drew a card.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"Whoa, that's a level 12 monster!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus whimpered, getting up.

"Yeah, me too," I squeaked. Prof. Banner laughed.

"What's wrong? You don't want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" he said mysteriously.

Syrus sat back down again. Professor Banner told us about the abandoned dorm, about the missing students, about the rumors of Shadow Games being played there.

"Sh-Shadow Games?" I gasped. My mind was reeling. I was hoping I would never, ever encounter even just that word again, but like I said before: I wish.

Pharaoh, Prof. Banner's cat, meowed. I jumped.

"Well, I believe that is my cue to go on home," Prof Banner laughed, picked up his cat, and turned to leave.

"Later," said Jaden and Sy.

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once," Syrus commented after Professor Banner left.

"Sweet! Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!" Jaden grinned.

"What?" we all yelled.

"Are you insane?" I screamed. I was kinda getting hoarse from all that screaming …

"Wait a sec," Chumley paused. "What do you mean, US?"

"It'll be fun," Jaden said enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Jay . . ." I moaned. "I don't like this idea . . ."

"Why not?" he asked, stopping midway in celebration.

"I had this fear of Shadows and Shadow Games ever since I was a kid . . . there were rumors that people played it around my neighborhood a lot . . . lots of kids disappeared because of it." _Including _her, I added silently.

"Nah, don't worry, it'll be okay. Besides, I – _we_ – will be there with you, Serena." He grinned. "If you get caught by a Shadow, well, at least you won't be alone!"

I smiled weakly at his joke. "Sure. Thanks, Jay." I breathed in deep. "Okay, I'm in!"

If only I knew what trouble we were actually going to get into that night.

**A/N: Umph, chapter 6, nice and done, on with the editing! :D Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shadow Game

**Chapter 7**

I shuddered. This place had the works: The cold wind, spooky windows, the dark pressing in around you, why, it was enough to make a grown man sob in mercy. All it needed was a big, bad, baddie and the place was fit for a really, scary Shadow Game.

I could practically feel the Shadows themselves turning in their sleep.

Ugh.

In front of us was a really old building. A chain hung in front of the gate, forbidding entry. The roofing was blue, with the windows cracked from age and disuse. The grass hissed eerily as the wind combed through them. I could see the boards used to make the place, hidden no longer by peeled-off paint.

"The old dorm!" Jaden exclaimed. _Duh._

Chumley muttered something too low for me to hear.

"Relax, guys, nobody's here," Jaden soothed. In fact, I think he was the only one relaxed.

A twig snapped.

"UWAAAAAAAAH!" Syrus, Chumley and me jumped on poor old Jaden. We looked towards the source of the sound to see –

"Alexis!" I gasped, too surprised to say anything else.

"Alexis?" Jaden blinked at the light from her flashlight. "What are you doing here?"

"That's funny. I was about to ask you guys the very same thing," she answered.

"Good question." Was my reply.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and went to check it out," Jaden explained.

"Well that's not very intelligent," Alexis said.

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered. Alexis ignored me and continued.

"Don't you know kids have a habit of disappearing here?" she asked sternly.

"Aw come on, it's just another myth," Jaden said offhandedly.

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know," Alexis said. I stared. I've never seen her this serious. "Why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden? They catch you here and they'll expel you, Jaden."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, so why are you here?" Jaden asked, thoroughly unruffled.

"I have my reason, that's why!" yelled Alexis.

"Whoa, Alexis, calm down," I said, backing off a little.

"Yeah, Alexis, no need to snap." Jaden added.

"Look . . . it's just that. . ." Alexis turned away. "One of the kids who disappeared here . . . was my brother."

Her brother-!

Words whirred around in my head. _Shadow Games . . . old dorm . . . missing students. . ._

She's a victim too! I realized. With this realization, I felt relief. I wasn't the only person in the world with this situation. There were people I could relate to, people like Alexis.

_But . . ._ I hesitated. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want pity. I could take care of myself; I _will_ protect others and myself, especially those close to me. I have to, to keep the promise I made with the person I loved most in the world, who was now gone, never to return. And I can't protect those who underestimate me because of my pain.

"Alexis . . ." I murmured sadly, reaching for her shoulder, and then I pulled my hand back. She didn't turn.

"C'mon, let's go." I said abruptly to Jaden and the others.

"Huh?" Chumley said, surprised.

"I thought you wanted to go in?" I snapped, and climbed over the sign barring the gate. I ran inside, eager for the trip to finish as soon as possible.

And stopped short.

I stared. The walls were crumbling, paint peeling off. There were even brown stains on them, though don't ask me what they were because I didn't know. The floorboards creaked at every step, and the place smelled of mold.

But that wasn't what grabbed my interest.

The walls were lined with pictures of the Millennium Items!

I quickly snapped pictures of them with my PDA while Jaden and the others checked out the place. Millennium Ring, Rod, Key, Necklace… well _that _was familiar…

One of the Items caught my eye. I read its name. "Millennium Puzzle, huh?" I reached out and touched it.

And I was immediately racked by an awful headache and a feeling of intense nausea.

"Serena! Are you all right?" Jaden asked worriedly as he caught me before my head hit the ground. He and the others seemed to have caught up.

I groaned. It had been an abnormally long time – these things don't happen often – since I had one of these "premonitions" (as _she_ called it) so I was kinda taken by surprise.

You see, whenever something awful is gonna happen, I get these symptoms: headache, nausea, and if it's really bad, a couple of images of the future. It usually happens after I touch something significant. Don't ask me where I got it, I can't explain it now.

I had discovered it when I was around five, before my pet hamster died. But that's another story.

Watapon squeaked worriedly. Jaden's face filled my line of vision.

"Serena?" he asked. I groaned.

"Jay. . ." I tried to get up. "Jay, we have to get out of here," I told him.

"Why?" he looked on, his forehead creased as I tried to stand.

"We have to. Before-" a scream interrupted me.

"Before that?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Alexis!" Jaden and I cried. We ran forward deeper into the dormitory, where the scream seemed to come from. Syrus and Chumley followed, pleading for us to stop. At the end of the staircase was a card. I didn't need a second glance. I ran ahead to the tunnel in front of the card and ended up in a chamber with lines engraved on the ground. Stone snakes reared all around me, threatening to strike. I saw an open coffin at the other end with Alexis, unconscious, inside it.

"Alexis!" I yelled. I ran forward as Jaden and the others appeared behind me. Suddenly, voice emanated from out of nowhere, laughing evilly. I screamed and stumbled backward.

"She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm." laughed the spooky, sinister voice. I shuddered.

"Who's there?" Jaden cried. The voice laughed again. Suddenly, a guy with a humongous black trench coat, hat, and a weird, creepy-looking mask appeared out of a thick dark mist that I hadn't even noticed.

"Your worst nightmare come true," he answered ominously.

"Gimme a break," was Jaden's reply.

"Let me prove it to you … in a Shadow Game." said the shadow duelist. I mentally slapped myself.

"You had to wish for a big, bad baddie," I muttered. I stood up and shakily stepped forward. "All right, I'll duel you," I called, trying not to make my voice tremble. Nor my legs, for that matter.

"No," Jaden cut me off. "He's mine."

"Jaden! You do realize that if you lose this thing, you'll have to give up your _soul_!" I protested.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you believe all that trash talk about Shadows and Millennium items?" He grinned.

"N-no," I stuttered. "But-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He waved my objections away. "Besides, he's messing with a good friend of mine. And I won't stand for that!" he turned to the Shadow duelist. "Alright, Mr. Creepy! Get your game on!" Jaden put on the duel disk Syrus had thrown him as the Shadow duelist activated his.

"Duel!" they cried.

Slowly, the game progressed. Time seemed to slow down, while I was nervously biting my lip till it bled. I could barely breathe. Jaden was losing, and there was nothing I could do about it. Little by little, his body was fading, and soon it would all be gone. I remembered _my_ first Shadow Game.

How, like Jaden, I hadn't believed my enemy. How I had dueled against her, confidently at first, then slowly, ever so slowly, realizing what I had put myself into.

I wondered if I could do what Kaina did for me, right now, for Jaden. I bit my lip again, and cringed in pain.

And then Jaden fell.

"Jaden!" I cried. "Jaden!" yelled Syrus and Chumley. I wanted to rush over and help him, but I could barely make my feet move, thanks to the Shadow Duelist and his freaky Millennium Item.

"Jaden!" I screamed, panicking now. And just as suddenly as he fell, he stood up. I gasped in relief. "He's okay," I murmured, feeling ready to collapse from the stress.

"You're no Shadow Duelist! You're a fake!" Jaden explained everything to us. He proved that Mr. Creepy was just a sham by destroying his Millennium Item – made of nothing but paper-mache – and telling us it was all just circus tricks.

I was so relieved I felt ready to float. A fake! That meant no one was in danger. We would all be safe, and get back home… after I gave Jaden the scolding of his life.

Ashamed, the faker tried to flee without giving back Alexis, who he had made disappear during the duel. Jaden ran forward.

"Oh no you don't! Give Alexis back!" he yelled. All of a sudden, the stone snakes around the chamber began to glow eerily. A gigantic eye just like the one that appeared on every single Millennium Item appeared also on the ground.

My heart stopped. My sixth sense (If you can call it a sixth sense. I try to call it my intuition) went overdrive.

"Jaden, look out!" I screamed. I ran after him and grabbed his arm just as we were enveloped by a blinding light.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark, seemingly endless place. I realized that Jaden, too, as with me, and also that I was holding his hand very tightly, fingers intertwined. I quickly let go, blushing horribly.

I looked around once more, then my eyes widened in horror as I realized why this place was so familiar to me. It was a place I had hoped to never see again.

I was in the Shadow Realm.

"C'mon, enough tricks already!" Jaden cried. I grabbed his arm again, partly to make sure we won't separate and partly just to have something to hold.

"I-I'm not doing this! It's not me!" The duelist pleaded, looking ready to panic.

"Jaden, we have to get out of here! He's not doing it this time! This is the real thing," I said anxiously, tugging on his arm again.

Suddenly, small blob-like creatures appeared. I shrieked as they pulled closer to me and Jaden. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fake shadow duelist getting attacked too.

"What on-!" Jaden backpedalled, dragging me with him.

"St-stay away!" I cried. Jaden and I backed into a small circle that was slowly getting even smaller.

And guess who popped out?

Winged Kuribo and Watapon squeezed out of my deck and Jaden's with a few squeaks.

"Hey, first I hear ya now I see ya!" Jaden exclaimed. Then he spotted Watapon. "Oh, you have one too?" he asked. I nodded, with my eyes still on the Shadows.

My throat felt tight. _No, no, nonononono…_ Then Wataon and Winged Kuribo floated down by our feet, squeaking menacingly at the shadows. Surprisingly, the shadows backed away. It was a welcome change, though, from being stuck in a titchy circle to be eaten by them.

"Way to show 'em who's boss, Kuribo!" Jaden cheered. "And you too, small guy!"

"His name's Watapon," I corrected. I cupped my hands and Watapon landed there. I nuzzled him with my finger. He squeaked.

"Thank you," I whispered softly. His blue eyes looked up at me, concerned. I smiled wanly. He knew how hard this was for me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadow duelist stand.

His eyes were glowing red.

"Oh come on, red contacts?" Jaden complained.

"I don't think those are contacts, Jaden," I said apprehensively.

"Fool," The duelist droned. His voice sounded like it had been multiplied 50 times. It echoed through the endless space. "Those who mock the Shadows will pay the price with their soul!"

"Jeez, and sound effects too." My partner muttered.

"Jaden, the only way to get out of here is to finish your duel," I started to talk really fast. "The Shadows aren't content with something unfinished. _They want a soul._ And they will have one, one way or another. You have to win, Jaden! You have to!"

"Well, if you want me to so bad, then, okay." He stared at me. "Chill. Besides, I don't like leaving something unfinished either!" he turned to the possessed man. "Did you hear that, Creepy? Let's finish it, right here, right now!"

They continued their duel with me wringing my hands tensely while Watapon and Kuribo kept away the hungry shadows. Finally, after what seemed like years (hopefully not) Jaden beat the Shadow Duelist.

"Alright!" I cheered. I was effin' – and I do mean effin' – sick of this dark, wretched place. The shadow duelist was screaming, crying for mercy as he was swallowed up by the shadows. I shuddered, remembering how close I had been to being like that.

And how someone else had to pay the price.

"C'mon, Jay, let's get outta here, fast." I yanked Jaden's arm again, pulling him away from the shadows, which he was marveling closely, muttering, "Great special effects!" I sighed. Typical, typical, typical Jaden.

I stopped short. Wait. Where _was_ the exit?

"Oh crap, we're stuck here!" I cussed. I don't cuss often, but when I do, watch out. I can out-cuss anyone and turn them into cinders.

Anyway, so I was aimlessly looking around, looking for a sign that screamed, "EXIT!" that I probably wouldn't find anyway, when Kuribo found it for me. Watapon squeaked, bobbing up and down by a white slit Kuribo had made.

"Well this looks as good as any other," Jaden commented. He turned to me. "My lady?" he grinned teasingly, holding out his hand for me to take. Before, I would have been furious, but now, I didn't care. I needed to get out, Out, OUT!

"With pleasure." I replied, taking it.

We jumped.

"Oof!" my breath was knocked out of me as we landed, with me on top. Ow!

"Jaden! Serena!" Syrus and Chumley cried, running towards us. Suddenly the big, black ball we were in (aka Shadow Realm) exploded on itself, showering us with colorful lights, kinda like confetti.

"Cool. Man, this guy's really great! I wonder how he did that?" Jaden laughed, standing up.

"Let's just get out of here," I sighed, exhausted. We brought Alexis outside and said our good-byes as soon as she woke up.

-Later, Slyfer dorms-

"Whoa, what a cool adventure! Let's go back there again sometime!" Jaden laughed, practically skipping as he walked. "What do you think, Serena?"

That was when I snapped. I had had enough of the Shadow Realm and anything associated with it. I never wanted to ever encounter it ever again.

I can never encounter it again. Not after what happened. Not after _her_…

"Are you actually as crazy as you sound, Jaden?" I rounded in on him. "We nearly got killed, Alexis nearly died, my nerves are stretched to the limit and you say, 'let's do it again'? I have had enough of this shadow business!" I screamed.

"What the heck are you yelling at me for?" he protested, surprised. "It was nothing but an illusion! Didn't I prove that to you already?"

"At first it was. But when the stone snakes began to glow and onwards, that was no illusion." I said, breathing hard.

"Of course it was. What else would it be? There's _no such thing as Shadow Games_, Serena," he said, punctuating his words.

"Wow. Maybe you're not crazy. Maybe you're just too stupid to see what's right in front of you!" I screamed. "Yes, the Shadow Games are real! Yes, there are such things as Shadows! You're just too blind to see it!"

"Well maybe you're just a coward," Jaden snapped.

I slapped him.

He stayed frozen, staring straight ahead, shocked into silence. I stood tall, looking down on him.

"No one, as in no one, calls _me_, a _coward._ Not after all I've been through. Not after all that's happened to me." I hissed. I pulled back my bangs, showing him a small scar on my forehead-small enough to be hidden, but big enough to be seen from a distance.

The Eye of Udjat.

"I already lost a friend to the Shadows, Jaden. I wasn't about to lose another." We stood there quietly for a few tense seconds. Chumley and Syrus stared. Only the wind could be heard.

I started to shake. I didn't mean for it this way. I didn't want to shame him in front of his friends.

_Kaina…_

Then I was off and running, away from him, away from what happened last night, away from the memories he brought back. I ran, not caring where I went, only wanting to get as far away from where I came from as far and as fast as I could.

And I saw the guy I had unconsciously searched for. I ran faster, bitter tears stinging my cheeks, the wind whistling through my hair as I reached for him and cried out,

"Chazz!"

And I fell into his arms.

**A/N: Yay, whoopee, cliché ending, lalala.**

**Next.**

**Alexis: Well, you certainly are in a mood.**

**Me: I wanna get on with the story. Emma getting boooorreeed…**

**Alexis: Who's Emma?**

**Me: I meant **_**I am.**_

**Alexis: Well then speak properly next time.**

**Me: WHATEVER! I AM OUTTA HERE!**

**Alexis: Oh well. Review, please. Bye. And don't worry about her, she's just grumpy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ember

_Recap_

_Then I was off and running, away from him, away from what happened last night, away from the memories he brought back. I ran, not caring where I went, only wanting to get as far away from where I came from as far and as fast as I could._

_And I saw the guy I had unconsciously searched for. I ran faster, bitter tears stinging my cheeks, the wind whistling through my hair as I reached for him and cried out,_

"_Chazz!"_

_And I fell into his arms._

**Chapter 8**

Serena's POV:

It had been weeks since I had left the Slyfer dorms in tears. Jaden and Syrus had already won the tag-team duel against the Para-Dox Brothers*. Even if I was still mad at Jaden, that duel had me a little worried there, but they got through.

Chazz and I were _really_ going steady now. Even as I sit here in my balcony in the girls' dorms, I still can't believe that I'm actually _dating _someone. Dating. Ugh. The word's enough to make me feel sick.

But dating Chazz wasn't so bad at all. The only problem was, I heard tales from Alexis that Chazz as bullying Jaden while I wasn't around. That just isn't fair. But it was partly my fault that he's doing it when I told him what happened.

_Why _had _I overreacted that night?_ I wondered, knowing the answer. Only two other people knew what really happened that day, and one of them is Chazz. My mind went back all those years to the memory I had tried to keep inside ever since that day.

_Flashback:_

_A younger Serena panted, her hands clammy as she shakily drew her next card._

"_You can do this, Serena! I just know you can!" another girl, this time blonde – haired with emerald green eyes cheered her on._

"_Yeah. I _can_ do this, I can!" Serena said, trying to hold on to hope. Her opponent, red haired and dressed like a punk rocker, laughed. _

"_Go on, keep telling yourself that!" she hissed. Serena whimpered. _

"_I. . . I summon _Mystical Elf_ in defense mode!" she stuttered. Her opponent laughed. _

"_That's all? My _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon _could easily kick that thing's butt!" She drew. "Now I use my monster's special effect to summon _Luster Dragon_ to the field! _Red Eyes,_ attack _Mystical Elf_!"_

_Serena's eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening: she was losing. She was losing the _Shadow Game_ with her soul and her best card at stake._

"_NO!" A voice cried out just as the shadow duelist ordered _Luster Dragon_ to do the final attack. _

_A blazing rainbow light flew out of the dragon's mouth straight at the screaming, wide-eyed Serena. At the last second, a small figure collided with the first, taking the hit._

"KAINA!"_ Serena screamed. _

_Ember: 1000 LP Serena: 0 LP_

_Kaina struggled to get up._

"_Here. . ." she weakly held out a card. "Take . . . my soul. Take my card. Just. . . don't take Serena," she whispered. Serena's eyes widened in horror as she realized exactly what Kaina was doing._

"_Yeah, whatever," Ember smirked. She grabbed the card: _Simorgh, Bird of Divinity_. "Hmph, not bad," she laughed. In a whoosh of dark smoke, she disappeared, cackling evilly._

"_Kaina, Kaina," Serena sobbed, watching her friend fade slowly away. _

"_I'll be waiting for you to rescue me, Serena," Kaina whispered._

"_I promise, I'll come for you!" Serena held Kaina's hand. "I'm going to save you. And I'm never going to let anyone I know get taken by the Shadows again! I swear!"_

_There was a big flash of light and Serena felt something burn into her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her friend's body was gone. She cried into the night until the police found her._

_End of flashback_

I realized I was crying. I hastily got a hanky and wiped my face. I was too restless, I couldn't sleep. As pissed as I am, I missed all the fun times I had with Jaden. He really was nice, although he's also a humongous airhead.

I sighed and got up. I decided to take another one of my evening walks. This time, I angled away from Slyfer dorms. Instead, I went to this place that Alexis suggested to me that anyone hardly came to – the lake.

I walked along the shore, mulling things over. It had been years since Kaina had gone and I _still_ hadn't found Ember, the one who had sent her to the Shadow Realm in the first place.

Because I was too weak.

I shuddered from the memory.

"Hey babe, watcha so mad about? How 'bout a duel, hon?" said a voice behind me. I whirled. A thick mist had risen without me noticing. I scanned the area, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hehehe can't see me, eh?" said a very, familiar voice. I turned and gasped.

"Huh? Oh lookee here. I come to Duel Academy to catch on all the easy picking kids and I meet a good old friend. How's it going, scaredy-cat?" Ember smirked.

"_YOU_!" I gasped. I clenched my fists. "Give back Kaina to me!" I screeched.

She flipped her long red hair, staring at me with depthless black eyes. "You'll have to win her back! Since you'll be too easy to beat, it'll take me five minutes to beat you again, and I can move on to some other duelists." She yawned.

"No way! I won't let you!" I stepped forward, blocking her way. She laughed.

"You? Beat me? What a joke!" I glared.

"Just wait. I've grown stronger, and I won't lose again!" I grabbed my deck and a duel disk in my sling bag. "I'm going to get Kaina and her card back!"

"If that's what you want," Ember jumped back and pulled back her own duel disk, which was black and had painted flames on.

"Duel!" we cried.

Jaden's POV:

Okay, so that scar on Serena's forehead really freaked me out. I didn't know where she got that. And about what she said . . . "I already lost a friend to the Shadows, Jaden," . . . what did she mean by that? The Shadows aren't real, aren't they?

"Aren't they?" I asked out loud in my bed.

And she had slapped me.

I touched my cheek. It was still slightly red and also stung a little up to now. She had gotten so mad she slapped me and never talked to me since then. _And_ she had started going out with Chazz.

For some reason, that mere simple fact pissed me off. Even if I _was_ sorry I called her a coward. I just got a little irritated with her worrying.

I sighed. Little excuses.

Suddenly there was a hurried knock on my door. I got up.

"Who'd be visiting at this time?" I wondered. It was 12 midnight sharp.

The knocking grew louder and more frantic.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I opened the door. "Alexis?" I asked, shocked. She looked worried.

"Serena's missing," she said. I froze.

"Tell me everything," I answered. And I closed the door behind me.

**Okay, a little short, but I was impatient and in a hurry. Help me with the storyline; it's getting a little boring. PM me, don't suggest anything in a review, although it may take me a while to reply thanks or actually **_**do**_** it. Anyway, I hope you liked this extremely short and slightly boring chapter. REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

***If I didn't spell it right, sorry. I doubt anyone does.**

**Alexis: that was a corny ending.**

**Me: Shuddup! Like I said, I was in a hurry, **_**and**_** it's a cliffhanger.**

**Serena: I hate cliffhangers. They totally kill me. Especially when I can't watch the episode next time.**

**Me: So do I, hon. Problem is, it's a **_**really **_**great way to keep people hooked. That's why everybody does it. But everybody still hates it.**

**Serena: *sniff* Hmph!**

**Alexis: besides, that's not such a big cliffhanger. All they need to find out is "who is Kaina?" and "what will happen to Serena?"**

**Me: Well**_** excuuuuse **_**me**_**, PRINCESS!**_** (Direct quote from Legend of Zelda animated series! They turned Link into a punk! LOL)**

**Alexis: Wha- oh no you didn't!**

**Me: Oo, look, I'm shaking in my boots! If I had any! **

**9-8-10**

**That was when I first uploaded this chapter. I like what I said, so I left it there. ^^ Next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Face Your Fear

_Recap:_

_Jaden's POV_

_Suddenly there was a hurried knock on my door. I got up._

"_Who'd be visiting at this time?" I wondered. It was 12 midnight sharp._

_The knocking grew louder and more frantic. _

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I opened the door. "Alexis?" I asked, shocked. She looked worried._

"_Serena's missing," she said. I froze._

"_Tell me everything," I answered. And I closed the door behind me._

**Chapter 9**

Jaden's POV:

Okay, so what do you do if you wake up in the middle of the night and you find out that your best friend who-you-aren't-in-good-terms-right-now is missing?

Look for that stubborn girl, of course.

Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and I were going around the campus with flashlights and calling out to Serena.

"Are you sure she wasn't in one of the classrooms?" I asked Alexis for the 20th time.

"Yes," she sighed.

Wondering why Chazz isn't hunting with us? Let's just quote a certain blonde girl who woke me up in the middle of the night: "I don't like him either."

"Let's try the lake," I suggested. "We haven't looked there yet."

"Yeah." Alexis' face brightened. "I remember telling her it would be a nice place to relax…"

"She needs to relax, huh?" I grumbled sourly. I still wasn't over the slap.

"Yes." Alexis' expression turned sober. "You may not know it, but Serena was never the same after you two fought. She's sadder now, and hardly ever smiles anymore. She tries to hide it, but… it's as if she's being trailed by a shadow."

"Really?" I tried to act like I wasn't interested.

"She misses you."

I looked away.

We went forward, calling Serena's name till we were hoarse, when suddenly, we got hit by a really thick mist. It was like, one step the air was clear, the next, I could barely see Alexis right in front of me.

"Guys, stay close together so we won't get separated!" I called out. We huddled together, wondering what to do when suddenly,

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wh-what was that?" Chumley stuttered.

"That sounded like Serena!" I ran forward, while the others struggled to keep up with me in the heavy mist. Then I slammed into an unseen barrier and fell on my butt.

"Agh," I groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Jaden!" Syrus and the others ran up to me. "What happened?"

"I was just running, and then I hit _something_," I pointed at what looked like thin air. Alexis pressed her hands against it.

"Yep, there's something here, alright," she muttered, frowning, feeling it.

"Look!" Chumley squeaked, pointing at something through the mist. I strained my eyes to see –

"Serena!" I jumped up and started pounding my fist against the invisible wall. Serena just kneeled there, panting, glaring at her red-haired opponent, as if –

"She can't hear us, Jaden," Alexis realized. "Or see us either!"

"It must be a Shadow Duel!" Syrus gasped. I had to admit, I was in a pretty tight spot here. What else could be doing this, other than a completely absurd idea?

I watched as Serena slowly, painfully, stood up. I could tell from here that she was losing. And all I could do was watch.

Serena's POV:

Ember: 1200 LP Serena: 100 LP

Okay, so I was losing. Big whoop. Jaden got into these situations plenty of times before and he always managed to get out of 'em.

Jaden.

_Ugh! Don't get distracted now!_ I chided myself. Slowly, painfully, I got up, feeling as if my knees were made of iron and haven't been oiled for _years_.

"Still got some fire in ya?" Ember cackled.

"Duh!" I yelled back. "And I'm gonna kick your butt with it!" _At least I hope so,_ I added silently.

"Uh huh. Well then tell me, how are ya gonna beat my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon then, huh?" Ember laughed, gesturing at the humongous monster on her side of the field.

I stood silent. I knew I had one card that could beat that thing, so all I needed was one good draw. Just. One.

"See. You're just gonna lose, like every other little weakling I dueled," Ember leaned forward. "Just like that best friend of yours."

_That_ was when I snapped.

"I am _not_ weak! I am _not_ gonna lose! I'm gonna win this thing, and I'm gonna win Kaina back! _I will not lose!_" I screamed. A blazing white light surrounded me as all my duel monsters surrounded me, filling me with strength.

"My draw!" I closed my eyes, concentrated, and drew with all my strength. _This is for you, Kaina,_ I thought.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two more cards! Now I play Monster Reborn to summon Maiden of The Aqua from my Graveyard! Along with her, I summon Water Omotics with Call of the Haunted!" My monsters appeared, tense and ready. They knew what was coming.

Then I raised a card high above my head. "But they won't be staying long! I sacrifice both of them to summon The Splendid Venus!"

A tall, golden-armored angel flew down from the night sky illuminating the lake, making it look like it was glowing from within. Its four beautiful white wings beat in tandem as it landed on my side of the field.

"So what if it has the same attack as my Red Eyes? That'll be suicide for you!" Ember hissed.

"Are you sure? Look again!" I smiled. She gasped.

"Why? Why does my Red Eyes only have 2300 Attack points?" she screamed.

"My Splendid Venus' effect lowers the attack and defense of every other face up monster on the field by 500 except for Fairy-Type monsters," I said. "You're through!"

"Heh, but I still have some life points left! I can kick your butt into the Shadow Realm next turn," Ember bragged.

"Who said I was attacking already? I play the spell card, Doriado's Blessing to summon Element Mistress Doriado!" I slammed the card onto my duel disk. I discarded the rest of the cards in my hand. A blond priestess appeared, her hands clasped in prayer.

"_Now_ I attack you with my Splendid Venus!" I cried.

"No!" Ember cried out, as a ray of golden light blasted through her Red Eyes.

"Yes! Now for the final attack! Go, Doriado! Attack her directly!" I yelled, pointing at Ember.

"Noooo!" Ember shrieked, defeated. A disgusting, gooey black mass surrounded her body, pulling her into its depths. In the palm of my hand, a golden glow appeared, turning into Kaina's Simorgh, Bird of Divinity.

"Kaina," I whispered. I fell to my knees, exhausted. The same golden glow that was in the palm of my hand went to the ground and spread. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving the sleeping body of my best friend forever behind.

"Kaina," I murmured. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a glaring, bright white light.

"Wha. . ." I blinked, and the room came into focus. "Alexis!"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she greeted. I was in the Infirmary, in a hospital bed.

"What. . . what happened?" I asked, looking around.

"Well you kicked some ugly Shadow butt, that's for sure," she said.

"Shadow. . . Kaina!" I sat up with a jolt, to be rewarded by an intense wave of nausea. "Ohh…"

"Hey, relax. She's fine. She's just sleeping now." Alexis soothed. She pointed to the bed across me and I saw Kaina sleeping peacefully under the blankets.

"Oh, thanks." My hand touched something warm, and I jumped. I looked to the side of my bed to see –

"Jaden?" I shrieked.

"Shhh! He's sleeping!" Alexis sighed. "You've been asleep for a week now, and he never left your bedside from the second he brought you here, even when Chazz threatened to rip him limb from limb."

"He did - ?" I looked at Jaden again. This was the second time I saw him asleep, and I remembered again how sweet he looked like asleep. I blushed, and looked away.

"Anna! Are you all right?" Chazz barged in. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to Jaden.

"You and your manners. . ." he muttered, but at least he quieted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's everything?" I murmured, absently stroking Jaden's hair. Chazz bristled, but with a look from Alexis he settled down.

"Well, Crowler's in a fix, that's how. Keeps muttering about a bill," he growled. I smiled weakly at him.

"Aw, come on, Chazzie, you don't look good when you're jealous," I giggled. He smiled hesitantly, wondering whether it was a compliment.

"You should rest now," Alexis said. "Miss Fontaine will chop our heads off if she finds out we actually let you _sit_." I nodded, laughing a little, and went back to sleep.

**Okay, so Serena's kicked some Shadow Duelist butt and a new character is introduced into the story! So people, of course you're wondering what Kaina's role is here. Well, wait till I finish fixing the plot! **_**Then**_** you'll find out about it.**

**Serena: Did Jaden really stay by my bedside for a whole week?**

**Me: Yes, darling, he used it as an excuse to skip class.**

**Serena: WHAT!**

**Me: Just kiddin'! All right, people! REVIEW!**

**9-8-10**

**Oh, yeah, happy bday, Mamma Mary! Next! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Doubts

_Recap:_

"_You should rest now," Alexis said. "Miss Fontaine will chop our heads off if she finds out we actually let you sit." I nodded, laughing a little, and went back to sleep._

**Chapter 10**

I woke up again, right about in the middle of the night. I looked around. Kaina was still asleep. Ditto with Jaden.

I smiled, and I began to gently stroke his hair again. He looked _soooo_ cute when he'd asleep! Watapon squealed teasingly. I shushed it.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice him wake up.

"Serena?" he whispered. I jumped, and then yanked my hand back.

". . .Hey," I said. We sat in awkward silence.

"Jaden, I –"

"Look, Serena – "

We stared at each other for a second, and started cracking up.

"Shh! You might wake Kaina up!" I wheezed. Watapon bobbed around us, making scolding sounds.

"Look who's talking," he whispered, and then we were laughing again.

"This is so becoming a habit," I hissed, clutching my stomach. I sighed, wiping my eyes. "So. . ." I started. He smiled, making me blush.

"Forgiven?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Forgiven," I agreed, shaking it.

"Now if only you'd break up with Chazz," he muttered, and I giggled.

"Why, Jaden Chris Yuki, do I sense an aura of jealousy upon thee?" I asked in mock seriousness. He blushed.

"Eh? 'Course not. He's just a ba. . . bully," he said.

"That was partly my fault," I said, turning somber. "Sorry."

"You told him to beat me up?" Jaden exclaimed.

"He beat you up?" I gasped. Watapon squeaked commandingly. We quieted.

"Well, no, but. . ." Jaden trailed off.

"No, what I meant was, I told him that you called me a. . . well, yeah. And then a couple of days afterward Alexis told me he was bullying you guys while I'm not around."

"Oh," Jaden nodded. "Well, he just beat us up in the sense of all bark and no bite," he amended.

"Great. I thought he really did beat you up," I sighed in relief.

"You'd better go back to sleep," Jaden said, smiling softly. I reddened.

"You too," I scolded him. "Alexis told me what _you_ have been doing all week and I don't like it. Go back to your dorm and _sleep_!"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, and we laughed quietly. He turned to leave, then paused. "Serena."

"Yeah?" I was already sinking into the covers.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I should have known you wouldn't be that scared if you didn't have a reason. And I'm sorry I called you a coward too." He smiled softly. "You're not. You're everything but. You faced a duelist with your soul on the line just to get back your friend. So, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Jay." I smiled, my eyes already half closed. "I can call you Jay, right?"

"Yeah." I heard him say. "You can call me anything."

The rest of his words were lost in sleep.

Another week later, Kaina and I were finally allowed to leave the Infirmary. It was a happy reunion with Mindy, Jasmine, Sy and Chumley since they hadn't been able to come and visit.

"Serena! You're okay!" Syrus cried, hugging me. I hugged him back, and hugged Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey, Chum," I greeted. He smiled back.

"Okay, guys, I'd like you to meet a special friend of mine," I said, stepping to the side. "Everyone, meet Kaina Hikaro."

Kaina stepped forward, smiling shyly. Her emerald eyes were dull from all the days she had spent in the Shadow Realm, her blonde hair limp. She was paler than usual, but her smile was as bright as ever. I frowned, beating myself up inside, knowing it was my entire fault that she looked like that.

"Hi!" she smiled sweetly, showing off her sparkly teeth. Syrus reddened, as usual, and Mindy and Jasmine smiled in return and said, "Welcome to DA!"

"Thanks!" Kaina said, optimistic as always.

"Kaina's going to stay awhile then she's going to go home as soon as Chancellor Sheppard contacts her parents," I informed them. I sighed. Kaina looked at me, and one of our silent conversations passed between us.

_You just got here and you have to leave me again,_ I sighed inwardly.

_I'll be back,_ she promised. _I'll be back, and we can take back all those years we spent apart, sis._ I smiled. Actually, she was my cousin, but we were so close we called each other "Sis".

I nodded, resigned to our fate to spend another couple of months away from each other to add to the years. I jumped when a voice called my name.

"Serena!" Chazz called, running up. "Hey, how're you?" He hugged me tight. I did my best not to stiffen, especially when he kissed me in the cheek. "I only heard you had gotten out today when I passed by the Infirmary. Here," he said handing me a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flower. I smiled.

"Thanks, Chazz," I said awkwardly. Kaina used to have a humongo – bongo crush on Chazz, so I haven't mentioned to her about this… _dating_ thing. I turned, and watched Kaina's expression. Her eyes widened, and she giggled. I relaxed. She was fine with it.

"Congrats, Anna, Chazz," she laughed. Chazz looked up.

"And of course, for Kaina," he smiled. He handed her her own bouquet of sunflowers. She smiled happily, and said, "Thanks, Chazzie!"

Jaden growled under his breath behind Syrus. Apparently, he had arrived just in time to see the hug, roses and kiss.

Kiss. Ugh.

"Hey, Jay," I greeted him. "Kaina, Jay, Jay, Kaina, my cuz." This time, Kaina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she glanced from me to Jaden, trying not to let anybody else notice. I sighed.

"Hey." She giggled. And with a wink at me, she added, "I see why Serena here likes you so much."

My mouth dropped open, forming a big O. Chazz face purpled, while Jaden's changed to match his jacket. "Kaina!" I shrieked in embarrassment. "I never told you anything like that!"

"Ooh, but I can _see_ more than that," she laughed again. I reddened.

"I'm sorry, all those years she spent in the dark must've addled her brain," I sniffed. Instantly, I regretted what I said, as a spasm of pain went through Kaina as she remembered all those years. I bit my lip. "Kaina, I – "

"It's okay," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. I hugged her. She smiled at me. "Don't beat yourself up. It's okay. I'm here now, and it's all that matters." I pulled back a little.

"You know, sometimes you make me wonder if you were a psychic. _Before_ that little incident." I told her. She laughed.

"You guys act like you're sisters," Jasmine observed. "Serena's the elder, Kaina's the little sibling."

"Actually. . ." I trailed off. Kaina giggled.

"I'm sixteen," she informed them. We laughed at their open mouths.

"But you look no older than thirteen!" Syrus gasped. Kaina smiled. "Why thank you." He blushed.

"Why don't you show them your expertise in the kitchen too? You could make us a five course meal – just make sure Jaden, Syrus and Chumley doesn't eat it all!"

"You can cook?" Chumley's eyes bugged out.

"It. . . Runs in the family," Kaina giggled again. I smiled, happy to see she seemed to be recovering great.

"All I cook are desserts," I told the rest.

"Then maybe you can both cook for us," Jaden suggested hungrily. "As in _now_. All this talk of food is making me hungry!"

We all laughed. "That's Jaden for you," I giggled. I winked at him. "Let's see how you'll survive after you taste my ultra specialty – choco-chip bread pudding!"

Without my noticing, Chazz' smile deepened into a frown, as I playfully pinched Jaden's cheek. "C'mon, Chazzie!" I said, pulling him forward. "To the Obelisk kitchens!"

"And the winner is – Kaina!" my friends chorused. She smiled, her cheeks pink, as she bowed in thanks. We were in a small meadow by the edge of the forest, enjoying a picnic. It was private enough so that no one could see us without actually walking right in. It was a place I had discovered during my lonely walks after the slap thing.

"Ah, Kaina. She who always beats me in this thing," I sighed. "I knew that banana cream pie couldn't beat her fried chicken deluxe." I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye, and then snatched a bowl of Kaina's miso soup from right under Jaden's nose.

"Hey!" he cried out. "That was mine!"

"It's mine now!" I laughed, and finished it off. Chazz smiled wanly. I stared at him. "Chazzie, are you okay?" Jaden turned away at the nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chazz answered, not looking at me. I wondered at his mood.

"He probably wants a kiss," Mindy giggled. I glared at her.

"Yeah, a kiss!" Kaina cheered. I wriggled, uncomfortable, as Chazz stared at me, his face unreadable. Jaden twitched in his seat.

"Oh alright, just to stop your measly chanting," I muttered. I leaned forward to plant a kiss on Chazz' cheek. At the last second, he turned his head and I suddenly found myself lips to lips with him.

I was so shocked we stayed like that for a couple of seconds, what felt like years. Then I took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled away, my face redder than a tomato.

"Sorry. . ." I gasped, my chest constricting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaden's hand on his napkin, making a tight fist.

"Anna. . ." Kaina murmured, worried. Things had gone a wrong turn.

"No, it was my fault." Chazz said, disconcerted. I looked away, embarrassed.

"So. . . uh. . . Agh! I just remembered we had this project to do for Crowler! If Jaden and I don't pass it tomorrow, he swore he'd give us a 20 page pop quiz! See ya!" In a split second Syrus was gone, dragging Jaden and Chumley with him.

"Um, yeah, we'd better go too. . ." Alexis said awkwardly. She and Mindy left with Jasmine. Kaina looked at me, her face contorted in an expression of confusion and desire to be gone. I nodded.

"Go ahead. Alexis will show you to my room." I said softly. She left gratefully, albeit reluctantly.

"Anna. . ." Chazz whispered. I turned to him. "What. . ."

Then he was kissing me, full and hard, his lips firm on mine. My head spun, my vision blurred, all I could see was him –

Then I realized I had forgotten to breathe – just like in those romance novels I always read – and I breathed in deep, and felt better. My head cleared. I pulled back.

"Chazzie. . ." I looked at him and saw in his eyes the depth of his love for me, and I felt honored, and yet something deep and unsettling stirred inside me. Guilt.

_But why would I be guilty?_ I asked myself, and then shook my head. "Chazz. . ." he looked at me soundlessly, and we just stood there for a few minutes while I absentmindedly pulled my hand through his spiky hair.

"We'd better go. . .Kaina might get worried," I broke the silence. He nodded, and we picked up the blanket and the basket and left, me for the girl's dorms and him for his room.

I walked alone, deep in thought. I had just gotten my first kiss. Every girl's dream. Yet why wasn't I happy?

I pondered that question all the way to the girl's dorms.

As soon as I entered my room, I was not surprised to see Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and Kaina on my bed, squealing, "_Well?_"

This was becoming a habit.

"Aw, nothing." I muttered, my head pounding.

"Don't even bother trying an evasive maneuver! Spill!"

"Make me spill this one time and I will personally see to your painful deaths," I growled, rubbing my temples. Watapon squeaked angrily at them, then whimpered, looking at me. I smiled wanly at him.

"Um. . . I think you guys ought to go now. Last time she said that, the kid she was talking to ended up in the Intensive Care Unit." Kaina said, shooing the others out. The others left, trying to decide whether Kaina had told the truth or not. Kaina slammed the door behind them, then turned to me. "What happened?" she asked softly.

I jumped on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Chazz just kissed me. And I'm not talking about the one you guys saw."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Kaina sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. . . but it. . . confuses me." I whispered, my lavender hair splayed out on my pillow. "It doesn't feel. . ._right_, somehow."

"Maybe it's because you _don't_ love him," Kaina said. I bolted right up and faced her.

"How could that be? I've known him since we were kids, and you should know, because you were there! How can I _not_ love him?" I cried, but the seed was planted. A worm of doubt started eating through my stomach, and I hated myself for it.

"Maybe it's because of the new guy down the block," she whispered, getting a flower from the bouquet Chazz had given me, which I had arranged in a vase. She twirled it, staring at the petals. "Maybe. . . you've fallen in love with someone else. . . and you don't know it."

"This isn't some romance novel," I muttered. Kaina smiled at me through her blonde hair. "It might as well be," she giggled. I frowned. "S'not funny." Watapon squealed as Kaina batted at him playfully with the lily.

My attention went back to the ceiling. Kaina had always been able to see duel spirits, even if she didn't have her own. She was just like that. Strange doesn't cover it.

"Let your heart decide. Listen and you'll hear it. It'll tell you what to do." She whispered, twirling the flower around again. Wataon tried chasing it.

"Hmf." I thought of the many days I'd spent here in Duel Academy. Passing my entrance exams. Meeting Jaden for the first time, that fluttering feeling in my heart. Laughing with him. Playing with him. Then Chazz. Joy in seeing him. Satisfaction in talking with him. Missing Jaden during that long period of time when we fought.

I walked up soundlessly and went to my balcony. Kaina watched me silently from the bed. I lay deep in thought, listening to the wind in the trees.

"Huh." I let my breath out in a whoosh, and turned to her, my hands on my hips. "You're right, this might as well be a romance novel."

She was so surprised, she laughed out loud. I smiled, and started laughing too. _This dating thing is pretty hard. I never was able to understand men much. But as long as Kaina's here with me, I'll make it through._

**A/N: Finished with this chapter, hope Chazzie and Jay aren't OOC, it's hard to keep their personalities, especially mister airhead. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy Stinks

_Recap:_

_I walked up soundlessly and went to my balcony. Kaina watched me silently from the bed. I lay deep in thought, listening to the wind in the trees._

"_Huh." I let my breath out in a whoosh, and turned to her, my hands on my hips. "You're right; this might as well be a romance novel."_

_She was so surprised, she laughed out loud. I smiled, and started laughing too. _This dating thing is pretty hard. I never was able to understand men much. But as long as Kaina's here with me, I'll make it through.

**Chapter 11**

I woke up feeling refreshed and apprehensive. _I wonder what's going to happen today. . ._ I thought as I took a shower and combed my hair. I fervently wished that nothing would.

But yet again, I was disappointed.

Anyway, so I took my old route down to Slyfer dorms, leaving Kaina behind to sleep some more. I breathed in the fresh air of the sea, and the smell of the early morning dew. While I was still mad at Jaden, I had taken my walks near the sandy beach by the girls' dorms. It wasn't the same, though. Maybe because here, there was a chance of me seeing some friends during my walk.

Watapon bounced along, squealing happily, infected by my happy mood.

"Serena! Just the person I needed to see!" Syrus panted, waving, outside his and Jaden's dorm room. "Jaden won't wake up again, and we really have to get to the card shop early! There's a new card pack waiting for us, and he promised – "

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, Sy, don't panic – I'll wake him up." I ran up to their room and opened the door. Chumley was still snoring at the top bunk, so I decided not to scream in Jaden's ear. I tried to think of other ways to wake him up.

_Hitting. . . Tickling. . . Kissi – NEVER!_ I blushed. I decided to just try to shake him awake the regular way.

"Jaden. . . Jaden, wake up!" I shook him. He snored. I tried slapping him awake. "Jaden, wake up!" Nope. I pinched him. He yelped, and sat up with a jolt.

"Lobster!" he cried. I pushed him. "I am not a lobster! I'm not even wearing red!" I hissed. Jaden floundered around for a bit, and then he finally noticed me. He stared. I crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"S – Serena. . ." he gulped. I frowned. "What? Just because this is the first time I've been in your room for weeks doesn't mean you have to stare."

"Um. . . Serena? There's, ah, there's aspiderinyourhair," Syrus said in a rush.

"A _what_?" I whipped around. A humongous, disgusting, hairy, brown spider peered up at me through strands of my pretty, purple hair.

You know what I hate the most, other than Shadow Games and obnoxious guys? (Excempting Chazz.)

Bugs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, jumping on Jaden. "Mff!" he gasped, as I threw my full weight on him. "Getitoff, getitoff, getitoff!" I screamed.

"What the heck?" Chumley exclaimed, waking up. Syrus grabbed a notebook lying on their desk and proceeded to beating the spider off my head.

I screamed harder, as Jaden desperately tried to loosen my throttlehold on his neck. "Can't. . . Breathe!" he gasped.

"I got it!" Syrus said, and hit the spider. It flew to the opposite wall with a sickening splat, and stayed there, oozing something green. I shuddered.

Jaden wheezed, pulling at my arms again. I looked at him and froze.

His face was just inches from mine, and his expression seemed to mirror the one on my face. I stared at him dumbly, my face heating up. He stared back, his chocolate eyes wide, cheeks pink. His breath washed over me in light gasps, mild but sweet. It made me want to lean forward a little more and –

_No!_ I jumped back, and tripped, falling on my butt.

"Ow. . ." I rubbed the sore spot. Jaden got up, concerned. "Serena, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I blushed. I stood, dusting off my skirt. "Uh, look guys, I gotta go, okay? Kaina's gonna wonder where I am, and I spent too much time here already. Bye," I ran out, not looking at any of them in the eye.

I sped along the path, not bothering to take my shortcut through the woods. After today's episode, I don't think I'm ever going through the woods again. As much as I've never seen any spiders there so far, that doesn't mean none live there.

Jaden's POV:

I walked on beside Syrus as we headed for the shop, mulling over what happened in the morning.

_Serena. . ._ I saw again in my mind's eye, her icy blue eyes, wide with surprise, staring straight into mine, and her cheeks red in embarrassment. Her long violet hair fell in gentle curls over her shoulder, her warm breath on my face, her perfume washing over me, of violets and lavender.

Her lips so close I could have kissed them.

I reddened and shook my head. _Don't even think about it, Jaden,_ I admonished. _She has a boyfriend now, suckish he may be._

"Jaden? Jaden, I've been calling your name thrice now," Syrus said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jerked back.

"Wha – oh, ah, sorry, Sy, I was just thinking," I stammered. He stared at me.

"Well, whatever you were thinking about, it was enough to make you nearly slam into the wall." He said. I gawked at him. "Really, Jaden, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I muttered. "C'mon, let's just get that booster pack, Sy." We turned a corner into the shop.

And slammed right into an Obelisk.

"Hey, watch where you're going, slacker!" said a saddeningly familiar voice.

"_You_ watch where you're going, Chazz," I growled. Just the person to ruin my day.

"Oh, it's you. Just get outta my way," he said, and just pushed past us.

"Hey!" I snapped. Syrus tugged on my sleeve.

"C'mon, Jay, let's just get that booster pack I wanted. Don't ask for trouble, Jay. C'mon," he said, yanking me away. I glared at Chazz. He snorted, and left.

"C'mon, Jay, you promised." Sy said, still tugging on my sleeve. I turned to him.

"Oh, alright." _One day, I'm gonna snap. You just wait._ I looked back.

_Chazz._

Serena's POV:

All the guys loved Kaina. A dozen seats were saved for her during lunch. The cafeteria rang with cries of, "Hey, Serena, why don't you guys sit here?" "Kaila, hey, Karina, sit over here!" "Hey, Serena, remember us? We're classmates at Crowler's class!"

Kaina giggled, and I laughed as I pushed her towards my chair with Chazz and his friends, along with Alexis and the others.

I stared into the distance. Later I was going to tutor Jaden, seeing as his grades had dropped even lower than usual, after our regular tutoring sessions had stopped. I was looking forward to it.

I blinked, and realized Chazz was staring at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned over and plucked some of the chicken from my sandwich. I growled, but did nothing. Kaina laughed.

"Man, you guys really love each other," she laughed. "Serena never shared her food before!" I glared.

"Hey, Anna, you want to come with me later?" Chazz asked. "There's this new booster pack at the store, and I want to see if you'll like it."

"Gee, thanks, Chazz," I answered regretfully. "But I have to tutor Jaden this afternoon, and trying to stuff facts into his head is like trying to fill a jar of water with holes in it. Everything I say seems to just come out his other ear, and it takes forever for him to memorize the effect of a single trap card."

Chazz frowned. "You're going to hang out with that Slyfer slacker?" he asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" I demanded. He shook his head.

"No. It just. . . doesn't feel right." He muttered. I scowled.

"Chazz, just because we're dating, that doesn't mean I can't hang out with other guys. Jaden's just my best friend, Chazz." I sighed. _Unfortunately, everyone else believes differently,_ I added silently.

"Alright." He said, but he still looked disturbed. I patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Chazz. Everything will be fine." I stood up. "C'mon, Kaina, let's go."

She stood up too, and together, we left the room. I turned right at the corner, while Kaina made to turn left.

"Good luck!" she called, grinning.

"I'll need it," I muttered, but smiling in spite of myself.

I didn't know how much.

"Jaden, are you listening to me?" I asked exasperatedly. He blinked. "'The Shallow Grave' lets both players special summon one monster from their Graveyard in defense position."

"Yeah. Right. Got it. 'The Mellow Grave'." He nodded seriously. I sighed. He started laughing, and soon we were both rolling over, clutching our stomachs.

"'The Mellow Grave'? Oh that's rich!" I snorted. Watapon scolded angrily as I nearly fell through him. Winged Kuribo laughed.

"Yeah, well, I never was good at this stuff. I just duel for the fun of it!" Jaden laughed. I smiled reluctantly.

"Yeah, but if your grades keep deteriorating, they might kick you out of school, which, I might mention, Crowler's been busy trying to do." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, back to work. This is an easy one. What's the special effect of the 'Dark Magician Girl'?" I asked.

"Uh. . . she can make Syrus Truesdale nosebleed all over his already red uniform?" He suggested. I swatted at him. He dodged, laughing.

"No! It gains 300 Atk for every 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician of Chaos' in both player's Graveyards," I cried. "Jeez, Jaden, is there any card effect that you can actually remember?"

He put a finger to his chin, thinking. Then his eyes lit up. "I know! E-Hero Flame Wingman's effect is that when it destroys a monster, my opponent loses the same amount of life points as the monster's attack points!"

I mock – punched him. "Yes, but that's because it's your favorite monster. C'mon, let's do something else." I said, getting another textbook. Jaden grabbed my hand. I looked up at him in surprise, and froze in shock.

His face was so close a single twitch I made I would have touched him with my nose. His eyes filled my vision, and they were unexpectedly dead serious.

"Yeah. Something else _not related to school,_" he murmured. His sweet breath washed over me, making my brain go boom. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

"Oh. . . Okay. . ." I whispered, blushing horribly. He leaned back. I breathed, shaking my head. "Okay, I guess we could take a break. What do you want to do?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"Chazz and Kaina call you Anna . . . right?" he asked. Puzzled, I nodded.

"Yep." I confirmed. "Why?"

"I just want to know . . . why do they call you that?" Jaden grabbed a twig from the ground and began to draw random doodles in the earth.

"It's their nickname for me. . . My full name's Serena Annabelle Soriano." I said uncertainly.

"Huh," he said. We sat in silence for a while.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked softly. He looked up at the sky.

"I just. . . wanted to call you a nickname too. If you don't mind," Jaden added quickly. I blushed and giggled.

"Okay. You can call me Anna too." I said, and giggled again. "Only three other people call me that, so feel honored I'm letting you call me Anna!"

He looked up in surprise. "But I thought only Kaina and Chazz call you that. Who's the other guy?"

"She's a very close friend." I said mysteriously. He raised his eyebrow, but didn't push it.

"I don't want to call you Anna. I want to call you my own nickname, one nobody else uses." He said suddenly. I jumped, and gaped at him.

"J – j – jay. . . Jaden," I stammered. He looked at me and laughed.

"Your face is red as a tomato!" he snorted. I glared. "It's even redder than my uniform!"

"Jaden Yuki, this is not the time! Why on earth would you want to call me your own nickname? We're not even – " I stopped, mortified. Jaden looked at me oddly.

"Well, I just wanted to, but if you mind . . ." he trailed off. I blushed some more, and looked away.

"No, I don't mind." I mumbled. His face lit up.

"Great! Now what should I call you. . ." he muttered to himself, and I waited patiently. We sat in silence.

"I've got it!" Jaden cried. I jumped, then turned to him.

"Well?" I asked. He smiled so enthusiastically, I blushed.

"I'll call you. . . Rena." Jaden whispered.

Time seemed to stop. The wind blew around us, throwing my pigtails around. I stared at Jaden, at his warm brown eyes, his chocolate hair, his lips set in a small smile. The world seemed to move, to settle, and everything felt so right that it made me smile back.

Then reality returned. Something small buzzed by my ear, and I screamed. Jaden jumped up and I tackled him. "Bug! BUG!"

"Calm down, Rena," he said, talking into my hair, using his new name for me. I froze. It sent shivers up my spine. "It's just a bug. Why on earth are you so scared of insects, anyway?"

I looked at him. His face was so close it muddled my head a little. I breathed. "When I was younger I battled this guy with a bug deck." I started. "Then the little weasel summoned 'Insect Queen'. For it to attack, you have to sacrifice one of your monsters on the field. The holographic 'Insect Queen' would 'eat' that monster, then spit out some disgusting green acid at you. Unfortunately, he direct attacked me. I've been scared of bugs ever since."

He laughed a little, but stopped when I glowered at him. "Well, I guess everyone could get creeped out by that," he shrugged.

Suddenly, Watapon squealed a warning, and Winged Kuribo began flying around frantically.

"What the – "

"Hey slacker! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" growled a voice. I jerked, and pushed myself away from Jaden, blushing.

"Ch – chazz!" I stuttered. "I can explain – "

"You don't have to. I can see it with my own two eyes." Chazz snarled.

"Well maybe you need to have your eyes checked," Jaden glared. "'Coz we weren't doing anything!"

"Liar!" Chazz hollered. "I won't let you take her from me!"

"Um, wait, guys. . . " I started. Things were going someplace I never expected them to go, and I didn't like it.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jaden said.

"Deny it if you want! I knew you had your eyes set on her when we started dating! You've stripped me of my reputation! Because of you, slacker, people are losing their respect for me! I won't let you take Anna away from me too!" Chazz ranted. "I should have beaten you when I had the chance!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jaden asked quietly. Chazz glared.

"A duel. You and me. If I win, you leave me and Serena alone. Date her if you want, I don't care. But if I lose, I won't ever stand in your way again."

"No." Chazz pointed a finger at Jaden. "If I win, I don't ever want to see you with Serena ever again. Alright, slacker?"

Jaden glowered at him. "Fine! Raise the stakes. Whoever wins gets to go out with Serena. The loser stays away from her forever!"

"I knew it." Chazz turned away. "Deal! I'll meet you at the official dueling field! C'mon, Anna." He said, turning to me. I started to stammer, then he grabbed my arm tight and began to pull me along with him.

"Chazz. . . Ow, Chazzie," I whimpered, trying to lose his hold on me. "Hey. . ." I turned back, looking for Jaden. He was still there, glaring at Chazz determinedly. Winged Kuribo flew around him worriedly. Watapon squeaked, and reluctantly followed me as Chazz dragged me away.

**A/N: Oh May GAWD Jaden and Chazz are going to fight over Serena! It's soooooo romantic! *squeal* I wonder if I overdid it, though? Anyway, read, review, R&R COME ON PEOPLE LET'S GO!**


	12. Chapter 12: My Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 12**

"Oh wow, so romantic!" Mindy sighed. "Two guys fighting to be your one true love. . . I wish I was you. . ."

Me, Kaina, Mindy and Jasmine were in the official dueling arena, watching Jaden and Chazz duel to become my beau.

"I'd be happy to trade places," I said sarcastically. As soon as I had recovered from my shock, I was not happy to find two guys fighting over me as if I was a simple _thing_ to be tossed around.

Watapon squeaked one long note, agreeing with me, but also worried about the outcome. _One guy will come out heartbroken tonight,_ he seemed to say.

"Anna. . ." Kaina looked at me worriedly, and I sensed her voicing Watapon's worries. I shrugged dejectedly. I looked up once again at the two people dueling.

For me. For my love.

I nearly screamed in horror. Every girl's dream seems to come out as my personal nightmare.

"Duel!" Jaden and Chazz cried.

"I'm first! I summon 'Chipthonian Soldier' in attack mode! And I end my turn with a facedown. Your turn, slacker," Chazz hissed.

"Draw! I'm not going to hold anything from you, Chazz," cried Jaden. "I use the spell card Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon 'E – Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Ugh. . . make them stop," I pleaded to Kaina.

"I can't. Nobody can. Once those two are set on something, only the King of Games passing by will stop them, so to speak." Kaina answered helplessly.

"You and your metaphors. . ." I swore quietly.

"Now I use Thunder Giant's special effect to destroy your 'Chipthonian Soldier'! But I still have his attack! Go, Thunder Giant!"

Chazz roared in frustration as his life points shrank down to a dangerous 1600. "You'll pay for that," he growled, drawing a card.

"Will you guys stop? Please!" I cried. They ignored me.

"I summon 'Reborn Zombie' in defense mode and put two cards face down! End of turn." Chazz said.

"My draw! I summon E – Hero Avian. Attack, Thunder Giant!" Chazz' Reborn Zombie was destroyed. "Now! Avian, attack Chazz directly!"

"I play my trap! 'Waboku'! For this turn all damage to me turns to zero." Chazz retaliated.

"Well I place two face downs and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Draw! I play the trap card 'Call of the Haunted'! It lets me bring back one monster from my Graveyard. I summon 'Chipthonian Soldier'! But he isn't staying. I sacrifice him and all the cards in my hand to summon 'Infernal Incinerator'!"

"Oh no!" Kaina gasped. "Not Infernal Incinerator!"

"I play his special effect! For every monster in your field, my monster gains 200 Atk points! Attack Avian!" Chazz hollered.

"I play my trap! Hero Barrier! As long as there's a monster with E-Hero in its name on my field, your attack is negated!" Jaden cried.

"Keh. Fine then! I guess I'll just kick your butt next turn!" Chazz said.

"My draw! I play the field spell card 'Fusion Gate'! Now I can fuse monsters without having to use Polymerization. So I fuse Avian and Burstinitrix from my hand to summon E – Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden announced. Then he held up a card. "Then I use this – 'Skyscraper'! Sure, it means my Fusion Gate is destroyed, but it's worth it because my E – Heroes now gain 1000 Atk points! Thunder Giant, you first! Attack Infernal Incinerator!"

"Chazz is going to lose!" Mindy gasped.

"I guess you'll end up dating Jaden then," Jasmine said.

"No. . ." Kaina murmured. Both of us knew how sore a loser Chazz was. And in this particular duel, who knew how angry he would become?

"Enough. . . I've had enough. . ." I hissed, tears of frustration in my eyes. "ENOUGH!" I screamed, bursting into tears. Jaden and Chazz looked up in surprise.

"Anna!" Chazz exclaimed. I hardly ever cried after the incident with Kaina, and now. . . I was positively drowning in tears.

"R. . . Serena," Jaden gasped.

"Men!" I shrieked. "Did you two even stop to wonder how I feel about this? Did you ever ask me which one of you I preferred? Did you even try to put yourself in my shoes, how embarrassed and angry I am at being fought for in a duel like a _thing_?"

Jaden and Chazz' eyes widened. I continued on ranting.

"Other girls may fall over in a faint because two guys are fighting over her but _I'm not other girls_! If this is how romance should be, then I hate it!

"You two never paused to bother about how I'm feeling, so – " I paused, then pointed at both of them. "I am_ never, ever, _dating any of you! Ever. AT ALL!" I screamed, then ran off, sobbing.

"Anna! Wait! I'm sorry – "Chazz cried.

"Rena!" Jaden called.

I ran faster, crying like a rainstorm. I ran for my room, and slammed the door closed behind me. My head was aching and burning so hard I finally understood the idiom "seeing red". I dashed to my bathroom, turned the shower and faucet on to the fullest, kicked off my boots and sat in the tub, screaming like a banshee. I cried my heart out in the water, fully dressed, and stayed there, wondering why life was so unfair.

A few minutes later, there was a tentative knock on my bathroom door.

"Anna. . .?" Kaina called softly, opening the door. I looked up, seeing my reflection in her eyes. My eyes were bloodshot, my face red from all my crying. I rubbed my eyes and sniffed.

"What do you want?" I muttered angrily. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking at me intently.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I murmured. She patted my shoulder.

"You'd better get out of there," she said quietly. "You might get a cold."

I looked up at her in gratitude for her kindness and understanding. "Thanks, sis," I said thankfully. She smiled in reply, and helped me out.

"Jaden and Chazz really panicked after you left." She said, combing my hair dry after I changed to my nightgown. She looked at me questioningly but said nothing.

"I'm not planning to get out of this room for the whole day," I had explained.

"They tried running after you, but you were already gone. Jaden was daring enough to actually attempt to get into the girls' dorms and climb to your balcony, but Syrus and Chumley stopped him in time." She told me. "Chazz looked devastated and Jaden kept muttering to himself angrily."

"Serves them right," I sniffed, grabbing a chocolate bar from my hidden store. Kaina snatched from me and took a bite. "Hey! That's my cheer-me-up food!"

"It's unhealthy," she said, her mouth full.

"Yet you're eating it," I pointed out. She laughed and gave me a piece. "What do they plan to do then?"

"I think they're going to bug you for a month at least or maybe only Chazz will do that." She said, taking care of a stubborn knot. I grimaced, then reached for more macadamias. "Jaden's probably going to try to apologize, but he won't push it." Kaina paused.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I'm going to pretend they don't exist, see how they like that." I growled, biting off a piece of chocolate fiercely.

"Nice, but that won't solve the problem. You'll be left with two heartbroken boys who you don't actually hate." Kaina said so confidently, I knew she was telling the truth even though I didn't want to admit it.

"I'll let them learn their lesson, then let them be my friends again." I decided. "But when I said I'm never dating any one of those two I meant it."

"Sure. . ." Kaina said skeptically. "Call me at home when you end up with one of them."

"I said I meant it, didn't I? So there!" I pouted.

"Okay, but don't frown. I'm having fun playing with your hair, and frowning will ruin it." Kaina said, brushing some bangs into my face. I sighed.

"Alright," I said, leaning back. _Lord help me. . ._ I thought tiredly. Watapon squeaked.

As Kaina predicted, the very next morning I received a bouquet of flowers from Chazz with a card saying his most sincere apologies.

I chucked both out the window.

Jaden tried to reach me via my PDA, but I deleted every single one of his messages. Chazz kept earnestly sending me flowers, jewelry, and chocolate so much that I had to call him and told him to stop wasting his money. Jaden kept asking Alexis to tell me he's sorry that Alexis all but begged me to make up with him.

Things got so bad that I absolutely refused to go to school that Monday.

"You? Little Miss Teacher's Pet is skipping school?" Kaina asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! I am _not_ in the mood to avoid two guys trying to corner me before and after class!" I hissed, brushing my hair with more force than it needed.

"What's your excuse going to be?" Kaina answered skeptically. I paused.

"Umm. . . I know! Let's go swimming," I said enthusiastically.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Kaina inquired, surprised. I stood, put on my best teary – eyed expression and pretended I was talking to Crowler.

"Oh, Dr. Crowler, I'm so sorry! But my cousin. . . you know, Kaina. . . I, I haven't seen her for years! A – and, she's leaving so soon, I, I feel like I need more time with her, you know? I'm really sorry about missing class, it won't happen again, I promise!" I sobbed. Kaina laughed so hard I started laughing along too.

"Let's see if that will work," she smirked.

"'Course it will! It's never failed me yet!" I said confidently, striking a silly pose. We fell over giggling again. "Besides, I've gotten detention already. What can be worse than that?"

"You got detention?" Kaina's eyes bugged. I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "Alright, fine. But I want to go to the beach!"

"The beach?" I raised an eyebrow. "Kaina, one. The beach ain't private. That means anyone can go there. Two. Have you forgotten how the boys act around you? Three. My only swimsuit is a _bikini._"

Kaina smiled. "Well, I have a plan." she said devilishly. Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh ho ho ho ho," I laughed, winking at her. "I know that look. You have an evil-with-a-capital-E plan, huh?" I paused, watching her smile grow bigger. "I'm in!"

Jaden's POV:

I put down my PDA dejectedly. Syrus looked up at me worriedly.

"No answer again?" he asked. I shook my head. He did his best to smile encouragingly at me.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'm sure she'll forgive you. She forgave you last time, didn't she?" he said. I smiled wanly at him.

"Thanks, Sy," I said. He frowned.

"Ja – Waaak!" Two Obelisks and a Ra pushed past us, sniggering with their faces red. "What the!" Sy exclaimed.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked nobody in particular. Then a big crowd of Slyfers, Obelisks and Ras dashed toward us.

"Gaaaack!" Sy and I desperately ran away from the ever – nearing crowd.

"Here Sy!" I grabbed him by the collar and jumped into a bush. We covered our ears as the horde of people thundered away to wherever they were going.

"What was that all about?" Syrus asked, picking leaves out of his hair. I shrugged.

"Dunno. But maybe he does," I pointed to a tubby Ra trying to keep up with the others. We ran to him. "Hey! Hey! What's with all the running?" I yelled.

"Didn't you hear?" the guy showed us his PDA. In it was a video playing. It showed two girls splashing in the beach wearing two piece swimsuits and a voice in the background said, "At the beach right now. Come before they stop!"

Then the video ended. Syrus stared in shock.

"Everybody's running. . . just to see some girls?" I said, stunned.

"Hey dude, if you don't appreciate beauty, don't bother!" said the Ra angrily before trotting off, crying, "Hey! Wait up! Save a space for me!"

"Well, everyone to his tastes, then," I said, weirded out. "C'mon, Sy." He didn't move. "Sy? Sy? Aw come on, don't tell me you're going too," I asked exasperatedly.

"Jay. . ." he said hoarsely. "Jay, those two girls. . ."

"What?" I snapped.

"They were. . . Serena and Kaina," he gulped. I froze.

"That. . . changes everything." I said, and started to drag him down the path.

"What the – Jay, since when did you turn into a pervert?" Syrus cried out.

"I am not going there to look! We have to warn them! I don't think it's right for girls to be spied upon by greedy low-lifes." I snorted.

"Ow. . . Okay, but ow. . . Don't drag me all the way there!" he whined. "I can run too, you know!"

"Okay, okay, just run!"

Serena's POV:

"Well? Are these enough?" I asked Kaina calmly, showing her a sack of baseballs I had 'borrowed' from the gym. She grinned evilly.

"Yeah. And from all the stick snapping, there are enough guys too," she said mischievously.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked again, tossing a ball into the air, testing its weight. Kaina mock – glared at me.

"Just because I haven't practiced for a long time doesn't mean my aim has gone crooked," she snarled teasingly, and grabbed a ball and threw it so fast, three seconds later I heard the "thunk" of a ball hitting a guy in the eye.

"You think you perverts can get away with peeping, eh?" I hollered, and threw my own. Then Kaina and I started pelting the trees with baseballs, throwing them hard and fast at the trees and at places we had mentally marked as sure – fire pervert hideouts.

Soon there were many yelps of pain, surprise and anger coming from the forest. One guy actually stood up to throw a ball back at us. Kaina bopped him quick with a fastball.

"I wish I had my bow and arrows here," Kaina giggled, throwing another ball. "Even if I hadn't had archery lessons in a long time, I can still scare them a lot."

The bushes were filled with the sounds of boys running in full – fledged panic away from our wicked aims. I threw one last ball at them. "And don't come back!" I yelled.

Then Kaina and I fell over, cackling like maniacs.

"Did you – did you see their _faces_?" I snorted. "They didn't know what hit 'em!"

"Speaking of which," Kaina gasped, holding her belly. "We'd better get all those balls back."

"Yeah." I jumped up and pulled on a long, thin Hawaiian themed dress over my blue swimsuit. Kaina got hers and put it on over her own green swimsuit that I had thoughtfully provided. "Don't worry, I only borrowed thirty."

We spent the next ten minutes grabbing all the balls we had thrown, finding them in the silliest areas. I found one in a squirrel's house while Kaina spotted another in an animal's burrow.

"Whew, that was tiring." I sighed, scratching my leg. "And itchy."

"Let's go for that swim we were supposed to have," Kaina suggested.

We played in the water, splashing each other and laughing aloud. I swam like I always did, using the butterfly stroke without the arm movement, making me feel like a mermaid. Kaina swam along with me, doing cartwheels and corkscrews around me, trying to keep from giggling underwater.

Suddenly, I heard some voices coming from the pathway to the beach. Male voices.

"What is it?" Kaina asked, when I paused. I put a finger to my lips and cocked my head in the direction of the sound. Kaina listened, then giggled.

"What? What's funny?" I whispered. She giggled again, and pointed.

I looked around the shelter of my rock to see Jaden and Syrus animatedly talking as they headed here.

"Geez, first they run here like maniacs then they run _from_ here like lunatics." Jaden said.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened?" Syrus thought.

I darted back behind the rock. "If they ask, I left for my room." I hissed. Kaina giggled, but nodded. I stayed behind the rock as she swam towards the shore, laughing to herself.

Jaden's POV:

"Well, there's nobody here," I said, looking around. Syrus pointed.

"Look!" he said. "It's Kaina!"

I glanced at where he was pointing. Kaina was sitting on a large flat rock, casually flicking a baseball up and down.

"Hey, Jaden, Sy. You came to look too?" she smirked. Sy and I actually took a step backward. Her aura spelled E-V-I-L with all caps.

"Nope!" I assured her. Sy's gaze seemed to be riveted at the ball she was throwing.

"I see. . ." he muttered, with a whole paragraph contained in those two little words.

"Well then, what are you here for?" Kaina asked, still heedlessly tossing the ball up and down.

"Um, we heard about the, uh, cause of all the commotion, and, uh, we came to warn you." Syrus answered, staring at the ball.

"Uh huh." I nodded vigorously, backing away, out of range. She grinned.

"Well, if you're here to see Serena, she just left." Kaina said teasingly, and dropped the ball. Syrus and I sighed in relief, until I caught on to what she had said.

"Wha? N – no, I didn't come here for that!" I reddened. She laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You're too simple for that." Before I managed to think about what she meant, Kaina added, "Look, she really isn't here, okay? Try again next time." I sighed with disappointment. And then –

"KYAAAAAAH!"

Serena's POV:

Okay, I have to admit, I messed things up. I was just watching Kaina talk to Jaden and Syrus when something long and dark caught my eye. I screamed.

"KYAAAAAAH!" I shrieked, swimming and running for the shore. Kaina sighed, while Jaden looked as shocked as anyone could. I didn't care anymore, so long as I got out, out, out of the water!

"Snake! Snake! Snaaaake!" I screamed, falling into the sand.

"Snake?" Kaina asked skeptically. I nodded. She reached out behind my hair and held up an ordinary piece of green seaweed. "Right. Snake." I reddened.

"Rena! Are you alright?" Jaden asked, looking shocked and a little hurt. I looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. Syrus pointed to my ankle.

"But you're bleeding!" he cried out. Kaina and Jaden slapped their faces.

"B – bleeding - ?" I looked down to see a trickle of something red slinking down my foot.

And everybody can guess what happened next: I fainted.

I woke up staring at the now familiar tiles of the clinic roof. "What happened now?" I groaned. Kaina looked up at me from her sketchpad.

"You fainted and Jaden had to carry you all the way here _again_. At least we put your dress on. You should have seen the look on everyone's faces as we passed," she gave a shudder. "I never want to go out in public again."

"How'd you know this was the second time?" I demanded. She smirked.

"Sy kept wailing about forgetting, so I asked Jaden." She answered simply. Kaina reached to the table beside my bed and gave me something. "Jaden left you this, thinking you might not like it if you wake up seeing his face. Poor guy," she commented, and went back to her drawing.

I stared at the simple daisy with a small note on my palm. "_I'm sorry – Jaden"_, it read. Somehow this little gift touched me more than all the flowers and jewelry Chazz had sent me.

"Speaking of which," I said aloud, "Where's Chazz? Why isn't he taking the opportunity to plead sorry to me right now?"

Kaina shrugged. "I don't know. I was curious too, so I asked his friend Torimaki. He said something about a duel, and another about demotion."

"Demotion?" I jumped up and pulled on my flip flops that Kaina had kindly brought. "Oh no! I'd better find him quick!" Kaina put up a hand to stop me. Before I could retort, she handed me my boots and uniform.

"Dress up first. Then head for the official dueling arena." She said seriously. I hugged her.

"Thanks," I said.

After dressing up, I ran as fast as I could to the dueling arena. Panting, I turned the corner and nearly ran into a blue haired Obelisk, Alexis, Syrus and Jaden.

"Yaack!" I gasped, and stopped just in time. They turned.

"R – Serena?" Jaden exclaimed, turning pink. I looked up at the arena, ignoring him and saw Chazz dueling Bastion. Chazz had Infernal Incinerator on his field while Bastion had an Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons.

Wait, 2 Hydrogeddons and an Oxy –

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"I activate the spell card bonding H2O! By sacrificing one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons, I can summon Water Dragon into my field!" Bastion cried.

"So what, my Infernal Incinerator still has more attack points!" Chazz smirked.

"Are you sure? Why don't you check again?" Bastion said smugly.

"What the - ? Zero?" Chazz exclaimed.

"My Water Dragon's special effect lowers all Fire and Pyro – type monsters' attack to zero," Bastion said. "Now attack Infernal Incinerator!"

"Graaaaaa!" Chazz screamed as a humongous tidal wave washed over him and his monster, throwing him out of the stage.

"Chazz!" I cried out.

"Accept your defeat, Chazz. You lied, you cheated, and you lost. You _deserve_ to be demoted." Bastion said.

_What? What is he talking about?_ I wondered. _It doesn't matter._ I dashed forward to Chazz' side.

"Chazz! Chazz, are you all right?" I asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

In a flash, he turned and slapped my hand away. His eyes were wild with anger, hurt and shame.

Suddenly, we were back there, at the park were we used to play and duel. We were both 12 years old then, and we had been arguing about how he let his big brothers push him around. Chazz had tripped while stomping away, and his face looked just like it did then now. And just like before, I reached out toward him and asked, "Chazz! Chazz, are you all right?"

Then my mind was pulled back to the present with a resounding slap that seemed to echo around the room. Chazz smacked my hand away, and howled.

"Get away from me, _bitch_!" he screamed.

Time froze. I couldn't tell where I was anymore, at the park, or in school? Was I alone with him, or did every single person I knew hear his cry? Where was I? _What_ was I?

My eyes focused on Chazz' face, and slowly, he realized what he had said, and his eyes changed, from shame to horror. Before I knew it, I was running, away from him, towards the entrance, bowling over Jaden and Syrus, running for the only person I could run for.

And she was there, in the hallway, waiting for me, having heard everything. I ran to her, threw my arms around her and cried.

"Kaina!"

The next day, Kaina had to leave for home. I hugged her, wailed, and let her go with a sad heart. But I knew we'd still see each other someday.

I never saw or looked at Chazz ever again after that incident. This was the _second_ time he did this to me, and I was plenty mad.

I sighed, sniffing the clean, fresh breeze of the sea ruffling my hair.

"C'mon, Rena!" Jaden called, already heading back with Syrus and Chumley. "Let's go!"

I turned and smiled at him, and ran off, laughing gaily. _Oh well. At least I still have some friends left here at Duel Academy._

**Oh wow, that was so much longer than I expected it to be. 12 pages? Wow. Anyways, here's chapter 12 people, and don't forget to check out my newest stories! Nothing else to say except. . . REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Me: Here's a spoiler. A new character will appear next chapter! And she's dating an Obelisk Blue we know well!**

**Serena: Why do you keep making me cry?**

**Me: Sorry. It's called drama.**

**Serena: I feel like a crybaby.**

**Me: You are not. Any other girl would cry at these situations.**

**Serena: Mmph. But these situations seem to keep on happening to me.**

**Me: Err. . . Aaaaaaanyway, review, people!**


	13. Chapter 13: My Duel With Jaden

**Chapter 13**

I ran, dashing around students, jumping over bushes and rocks. I ran forward towards the Slyfer Red dorms, as if my life depended on it. I burst through the door and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SYRUS! JADEN! You two'd better wake up right now because I have news to tell you or else you will never taste the sweetness of my chocolate cake ever again!"

"Wh-what the- What the heck are you screaming about so early?" Syrus yelped, falling out of his bed in surprise.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Jaden asked blearily, yawning.

"Does this concern me? Coz if it doesn't, I'm going back to sleep," Chumley snored.

"I just heard a rumor that this third year girl was _dating Zane Truesdale_," I announced. My message took a second to sink in.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Syrus gasped. "My BROTHER is DATING?"

"Yep, and I know who it is," I bragged.

"Really? What's her name?" Syrus demanded.

"Um, actually, what I heard was that she's dueling right now at the official dueling arena," I admitted.

"Then let's go!" Syrus cried. Jaden yawned.

"Okay, so Zane's dating. Goodnight." He turned over and began to snore. I yanked of his covers and pulled him out of his bed.

"Oh no you don't," I glared. "You're coming with us."

"That's her?" Syrus asked. I nodded slowly, staring. A black haired girl was dueling in the official dueling arena, her eyes trained on her opponent. In one of the seats Zane Truesdale himself watched, staring at her.

The significant fact is, I knew who that girl was. As in, really knew. In fact, other than Chazz, she was my biggest rival. Watapon squeaked in recognition.

"Direct attack, Curse of the Dragon! You're finished!" she yelled at her opponent. The poor guy groaned, and dropped to his knees.

"How? Beaten by a girl. . ." he muttered. The black haired girl strode up to him.

"You got what you deserved! Now do your part of the bargain and say it!" she commanded. The guy muttered to himself.

"Louder!" she cried.

"You're the strongest girl I've ever met and I swear to never insult you again!" the guy hissed.

"Good. Now beat it." The girl sniffed. She stepped off the stage and started walking towards Zane.

"Hey!" I cried, thinking about the 'strongest girl' part.

"You know, I think I pity the guy." Jaden said. Syrus gaped.

"She's my brother's girlfriend?" he gulped.

"He probably deserved it," I told Jaden. See, there's only two things in common between me and Ayane Grigori: 1) Dueling is our life 2) We hate sexist guys.

Right on cue, Ayane looked up, her eyes dark and deep, her hair whooshing down to her hips. Our eyes met. Hers narrowed. I responded the same.

Ayane turned around, said something to Zane out of the corner of her mouth, and started to walk towards me. I stood tall and waited for her. Syrus and Jaden looked up, wondering about my sudden tense atmosphere, and saw her.

"Sh-she's headed this way!" Syrus yelped, his eyes widening in shock.

"And she doesn't look friendly to me," Jaden answered nervously. I said nothing.

Ayane stepped up to me and looked down. Even though she was only a few inches taller than me, she had this way of looking down on you and making you feel small. I glared back. She spoke first.

"And what's a weakling like you doing in an upper class school like this? In blue?" she said. I twitched.

"For your information, I passed the exams with flying colors, both written _and_ practical." I growled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Ayane demanded.

"With pleasure," I hissed.

"W-wait, you guys know each other?" Syrus asked apprehensively. We stared at him. His face turned purple, and he began shaking his hands frantically. "N-n-never mind I said anything!" he yelped at our 'Evil Eye's.

"Yeah, I know her," I sighed, relaxing. "She's my biggest rival."

"I thought Chazz was your biggest rival," Jaden asked. I glared at him. He jumped back.

"Well _He_," I hissed, "isn't anymore. So there!"

"Are you really dating Zane?" Jaden asked Ayane instead, cutting straight to the point like the funny, dense doofus he is. Syrus nearly fainted with fright.

"Where'd that come from?" Ayane said, looking thoroughly puzzled. "We're just friends. In fact, I know who his _real_ crush is."

"REAAAAAALLY! Whowhowhowhowho!" I begged, thoroughly bent over with curiosity.

"That's between Zane and me." Ayane sniffed, looking superior. I glared.

"How come we're _best_ friends and neither of us know each other's crushes?" I demanded.

"But I thought you were rivals?" Jaden asked, scratching his head, looking confused.

"WHATEVER!" I screamed. He wisely shut up.

"That's because it's reaaaaally easy to find out yours," Ayane replied, glancing significantly at Jaden.

"_Why_ does everyone think I have a crush on _him_?" I muttered angrily. "Alexis does, Kaina does, Mindy does, even Jasmine does!"

"Kaina?" Ayane asked, surprised.

"Oh. I haven't told you yet. I managed to win against Ember. And I got Kaina back!" I grinned, instantly cheering up.

"Great to hear!" Ayane smiled, her face lighting up.

"And just like that, they're all angels again," Syrus muttered.

"You said what?" Ayane and I glared, making him do a deer-in-the-headlights imitation. _(Maximum Ride quote, LOL :))))_

"You know, since we haven't seen each other for years. . ." Ayane said suggestively, trailing off.

"…Let's have a duel!" I agreed happily. Jaden perked up.

"Oh cool, a duel!" he cried. Then he remembered something. "Speaking of duels, how come in all the months we've been together, Rena, we've never had a single duel against each other?"

I thought about that too. "Hey, yeah you're right. Okay, after Ayane and I duel, you and I go!"

"Nah, I can stand down. I'm sure who'll win anyway." Ayane said superiorly.

"Hey! I know what you're trying to say!" I yelped in denial.

"Besides, I'm sure you guys will enjoy dueling with each other." Ayane proposed. I glared. _You girls' matchmaking is starting to annoy me,_ I growled at her silently. _So what?_ she smirked, and threw me her duel disk. My eyes shot daggers at her.

"Cool then! Let's have it right now." Jaden said, dense fool that he is. "Oh, and Rena?" I looked at him. "Just because you're a girl, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

I felt my whole face light up like it always did on Christmas Day. "Thanks Jay!" I smiled sincerely. He looked a little surprised, but not at all puzzled. Then my tone turned coy. "Oh, and don't think that just 'coz you're a guy that means I'll go easy on you."

"Great to hear," he grinned. I smiled back, then turned to run to my dorm.

"Hey! Wait a minute, where are you going?" he cried. "I thought we're gonna duel now!"

"I'm getting my real deck!" I yelled back. "It's in my room! Be right back!"

I got back a split second later, panting, with my own duel disk on my arm. Oh, and for all those people out there who use duel disks on a daily basis? Tip: never run wearing it unless you want to dislocate your arm. It'll feel as if you taped one of those small-yet-heavy barbells to it.

"What do you mean, your 'real deck'?" Syrus asked me. "I mean, don't you bring yours with you around always?"

"Hah. . . Never. . . anyone. . ." I tried to talk through the stitch in my side, but gave up and just let Ayane do the talking for me.

"The deck you see her always using? That ain't her real deck." Ayane explained. "Her real deck is something she doesn't use often, only for the biggest and most important of events. It's way stronger than the one you usually see. In fact," she added, "I'm kinda shocked you're gonna use it now, Anna. Or maybe not," she glanced at Jaden.

I groaned, and got up and stretched. "Okay, so are you ready Jaden? Ow. . ." I rubbed my leg, with what seemed to be the beginning of a cramp.

"Yeah, but are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright. Oh, and thanks for using your real deck against me!" he said happily. "I'm honored. Besides, I sure would be depressed if you didn't go all out on me. I like the fire at its hottest, as they say!"

"Who said that?" Syrus asked. Jaden shrugged.

"Dunno. Saw it somewhere. Come on, Rena!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me onstage.

"Jaden, I can walk!" I exclaimed, seeing Ayane's intense stare. He let go. We positioned ourselves on the opposite ends of the field, and began.

"Duel!" we cried.

"Ladies first," Jaden said, grinning at me.

"What a gentleman," I commented as I drew my card. My eyebrows shot up, and I got this devilish grin on my face.

"She never was good at poker faces," I heard Ayane say to Syrus. "You can see she drew a good card a mile away."

"Like I need poker faces," I grumbled. Aloud, I said, "I summon Rallis the Star Bird in defense mode and put down one face down. End of turn."

"Alright. You may start small, but I always start big!" Jaden drew his card, looked at it, and grinned.

"Jaden was never good at poker faces either," Syrus muttered back.

"I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and CLayman to summon E-Hero Thundergiant! Of course, now that he's summoned, I can play his effect! Your Laris is destroyed." He grinned, thinking he'd gotten the upper hand. "Now Thundergiant! Attack Rena!"

I smiled, and swept my hand dramatically towards my trap. "Don't underestimate me, _boy_. You've forgotten about my trap! Activate! Dimension Wall!" A glowing portal appeared in front of me, absorbing Thundergiant's attack.

"What's happening?" Jaden cried out.

"Let me put it this way. Your attack just goes right back . . . to you." I explained simply. Another portal appeared behind him. Out tumbled Tundergiant's attack, electrocuting Jaden and subtracting 2400 from his life points.

Every single jaw in the entire room dropped open in shock, except Zane's and Ayane's, who actually seemed to look smug.

"I-impossible!" Syrus cried out in shock. "She cut Jaden's life points by more than half on _his very first turn_!"

"Impossible, yet I did it." I flipped my hair back. "Giving up yet?" I asked Jaden. He laughed out loud, wiping his eye.

"Are you kidding?" he gasped. "I'm just getting started!"

"Good to hear!" I said sincerely. "Now finish your turn before I get impatient."

"Yes ma'am," Jaden joked, then said seriously, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Draw!" I cried out, and looked at my card. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see one of my duel spirits smiling at me. I smiled back at her, then said, "Alright, if you want it then." I turned to Jaden. "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back Rallis the Star Bird! Then I play the spell card, Doriado's Blessing to summon Element Mistress Doriado." I tossed a couple of cards into the graveyard. "But I'm not finished yet! Now I sacrifice them both to summon one of my favorite monsters and best friend – Wingweaver!"

A golden halo surrounded me, making my lavender hair look silver and my eyes the color of ice. The light flashed, revealing a six winged angel floating down. She hugged me, and I hugged her back, although it was hard since my arm kept passing _through_ her.

Winged Kuribo popped out, appearing at Jaden's shoulder, and began to squeak, pointing at my Wingweaver.

"What? But I thought Watapon was your duel spirit?" Jaden asked, puzzled.

"You can have lots of friends, you know," I told him. "Same with duel spirits. Now, attack!"

"It's my turn to play a trap!" Jaden said triumphantly. "I activate the trap card Mirror Gate! Now our monsters switch sides, which means you get the damage _I_ was supposed to get!"

"A measly 350 points," I sniffed. "Fine. I end my turn."

On we continued, hitting each other again and again. The next turn, Jaden managed to destroy my Wingweaver by summoning E Hero Tempest. I retaliated, using Fissure on it, and attacked him directly with Familiar Possessed-Eri. Afterwards, he used Mirage of Nightmare and summoned Rottweiler in Defense mode. Of course, when it was my turn he used Emergency Provisions on Mirage of Nightmare after he drew, to avoid its bad effect. I destroyed Rottweiler and allowed him to summon E Hero Mudballman, destroying my monster.

On and on we went, two duelists fighting for no other reason than to have fun and overcome a challenge. My heart beat fast, the fire of determination burning through the adrenaline in my veins. My eyes sparkled with joy and excitement; I felt simply ecstatic. It had been years since I've had a duel this fun, this challenging, this exhilarating. And I could see Jaden felt the same.

Then we paused, panting, the fever ended. Jaden had E Hero Flame Wingman out, plus Skyscraper. My field was empty, his having destroyed my previous monster. My life points were 800, his was the same.

"Congratulations Jaden." I said softly. "You have just managed to convince me that you _are_ worthy to meet my trump card."

"I'm shocked. You mean those other ones you threw out weren't your trump cards?" he laughed.

"Nope." I grinned. "But it's time I ended this. I play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! And wow, talk about a lucky draw. I play Watapon's effect! When it gets added to my hand from my deck by a Spell, Monster, or Trap Card's effect, I can special summon it to the field."

"In attack mode? That's just suicidal," Syrus commented.

"Well duh it would be. Of course, not unless I'm going to sacrifice it," I smiled at Watapon, who nodded and squealed. "I sacrifice Watapon to summon my trump card! Be honored and amazed Jaden, and get ready to lose! Meet my trump card! I summon, the one, the only – Dark Magician Girl!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped, even Zane, who can be amazed if you work hard at it. Ayane smirked, used to my overreacting and dramatizations.

A magic circle appeared on the field, glowing deeply with golden light. It lit up the whole stadium, sending shadows shrinking into hiding. Then the circle flashed, a girl popped out, and she winked.

All the guys in the room except for Zane and Jaden fell over in a heap, nosebleeding. I closed my eyes and sighed. Girlie, my nickname for her, had always been a humongous flirt and guy – hunter.

"Wait, she's a duel spirit too? How many do you have exactly?"Jaden asked, not at all affected by Girlie. She pouted at this.

"Um. . ." I began to count on my fingers, then decided, "It doesn't matter. You don't count your friends and I don't count mine."

"Where on earth did you get the Dark Magician Girl? Tell me!" Syrus demanded. I smiled.

"Remember the scary story I told you the night before we battled Titan?" I asked. Jaden and Syrus nodded, still not understanding. My smile grew wider. "That's how I met her. I freed her from the cave and as a reward, she gave me her card. Now she's with me wherever I go."

"That's cool," Jaden said. "But she still can't beat my Wingman!"

"Not until after she has a little lesson, she can't," I smirked, and held out a card. "I play the Equip spell card Magic Formula! It lets Girlie gain 700 more attack points! And since your Skyscraper only activates during your battle phase," I added, "Your Wingman is now destroyed!"

Girlie gave a twirl, then leaned forward to blow a kiss at Wingman. He reddened, and I frowned and gave a little cough. Girlie glared at me, and called me two words: _killjoy._ I ignored her.

"Go, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" I yelled. This time Girlie charged up her wand, jumped into the air and blasted Flame Wingman to ittle bittle bits. "You're through!"

"Not yet I'm not," Jaden coughed, his life points down to a freaky 200. "As long as I have cards in my deck and one life point, I haven't lost!"

"We'll just see about that." I smiled. "Especially since you'll only have one chance to win seeing that you don't have any cards in your hand."

"One chance is all I need!" Jaden cried out. "Draw!" he looked at his card and cheered. "Yes! I play the spell card Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards! Then I play the spell card Card Exchange! It lets us exchange one card from our hands each."

I gasped. _Oh no! One of the cards on my hand is – _

"Thanks for letting me borrow your Monster Reborn, Rena," Jaden grinned, holding up my card. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Flame Wingman! And since Skyscraper is still in play, his attack is now 3100! Sorry but that means I'll have to destroy the Dark Magician Girl!"

Girlie cried out in shock as Flame Wingman blasted her with fire. I stood in shock as the Flame Wingman stood over me, his dragon-headed-hand right in my face.

"Of course, you know my Wingman's effect, right?" Jaden said. "Now that's a great way to get your game on!"

I fell on my butt, shocked. "Are you all right, Rena? No sore feelings?" Jaden asked, suddenly looking worried.

I burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? This has been one of the best duels of my life!"

Jaden grinned and burst out laughing too. We stood there, laughing like the idiots we were as Ayane looked up and smiled.

"Well, looks like the rumors are true," she said aloud. "That kid's got potential."

"Yup," Syrus agreed. "And he's also a really good friend."

**A/N: REVIEW! And no flames.**


	14. Chapter 14: What A Mint!

**A/N: Btw, I am skipping the school duel. Yes, I am skipping it because if I don't, the only thing that will happen is that Rena is pissed because Chazz is back, and dueling against Jaden too. But then she is disturbed when she realizes that Chazz' bros were pressuring him again, and decides to forgive him and gives him a confidence boost. That's all. Now, to the field trip to another dimension! ;P**

**Chapter 14 **

I went again on my usual morning walk to hear loud bickering from the Slyfer dorms.

"Will you two shut. Up?" Chazz yelled, as Jaden and Syrus jumped on his new, big, bed, laughing like kids. I waved at Ojama Yellow, then stepped in the room and gave a little cough. Jaden and Syrus looked, saw me, and missed the bed, crash landing on the ground by my feet. Jaden gave a small wave.

"Uh, morning!" he said nervously. "We were just, uh. . ."

"Enjoying the convenience of my new bed that is, by the way, way better than yours?" Chazz said snidely, dusting off his lone pillow.

"Yeah, what he said!" Syrus got up and painfully put his glasses back on. "My butt hurts," he muttered.

"At least you woke up early," I laughed, and helped Jaden up. "C'mon, we might be late for class. As usual."

"Go ahead. The Chazz needs his sleep." Chazz fell back onto his pillows, hands behind his head, eyes closed. I casually picked up Syrus and Jaden's shoes and threw one of them right at Chazz' face.

Bull's eye.

"What did you do that for, crazy woman?" Chazz demanded, holding a black eye, shooting right back up.

"Because you – " I threw a shoe at him at each break for emphasis. "Are going to be late – for class!" I threw the last one at him. He tried dodging, but with a head his big, I really couldn't miss. He swore under his breath.

"I heard that. Now let's go!" I told Jaden and Syrus.

As Jaden ran ahead, Syrus came up to me. "Um, Serena? Could I tell you something?"

"What is it, Sy?" I asked him.

"Well, last night, I had to go to the, uh, bathroom, and I opened the wrong door. I was about to close it anyway, but then I heard Prof. Banner talking to this person on the computer," Syrus mumbled. "And. . . and that person told him to. . . to test Jaden. And then, Prof. Banner exclaimed, 'But he might get buried alive!' I freaked out then, especially when the person ordered him to do it and he said yes. I'm afraid for Jaden, Serena," Syrus added forlornly.

I digested this for a moment, and then kneeled down to Syrus' height. "Don't worry, Sy. I'm sure Prof. Banner wouldn't do that. You were probably too sleepy to hear right. And if it does happen, I'll always be there by Jaden's side, fighting all the way." I told him sincerely. He smiled and nodded, reassured, and ran to catch up towards Jaden. I stood up, staring after them, feeling something bad stir in my gut.

Syrus hadn't been dreaming. I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen. Soon.

"Okay, tell me again what I am doing here?" I demanded from Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis.

"Beeeecause Prof. Banner asked us to?" Syrus suggested.

"You need the extra points?" Jaden tried.

"You're trying to get slimmer?" Chumley asked, his mouth full.

"'Coz you're a perfectionist and you'd never willingly skip a school activity?" Alexis yawned.

"Close, no, where the heckistan did you get that idea and most likely." I sighed. It was _seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday_ and here I was up and standing behind the main building and I was pretty grumpy. A girl needs her beauty sleep, and here I was, not getting it for a fieldtrip of five plus a teacher and a cat.

"Only five?" Prof. Banner exclaimed. He didn't have Pharaoh, which is unusual for him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Th-they're probably sleeping, professor," Syrus replied. "You know, in their nice, warm beds? With their nice, comfy pillows?"

"Just like I would be doing if Banner didn't threaten us with detention if we didn't show," Chumley grumbled. "It's seven am in the morning! I need my beauty sleep."

I sighed in agreement, wishing I was in _my_ bed.

"Hm. I'll tell you what's the secret to getting up early – it's staying up all night long!" Jaden said, laughing.

"That will make you stay in late, Jay." I growled. "Want proof? Tell me what time you wake up every morning after a night of rearranging your deck."

"To tell the truth, I hardly slept either," Alexis confessed. "These ruins we're going to used to hold the Shadow Games."

I stiffened, memories rushing through my mind's eye. _Shadow Games-!_ Even if Kaina was out of the Realm already, just the mere thought of the Games made me shudder.

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "Maybe we'll find some clues there. You know, about your brother?"

Alexis blushed. "Yeah, that's kinda what I'm looking for."

Syrus looked at me curiously. "Serena, are you alright? You look a little pale. . ." I took a deep, calming breath.

And exploded.

"Are you crazy? Of _course_ I look pale!" I shrieked. "I am willing to be dragged from my bed at seven am in the morning to see a pile of old rocks, but NO WAY am I going to be dragged from my bed at seven in the morning to see a pile of old rocks that _used to harbor the Shadow Games!_"

"C'mon. It'll be fun!" Jaden smiled.

"Don't give me your crap, Jaden Yuki!" I glared at him fiercely. "Or I will kill you." He gulped nervously.

"Hey, we're just talking here, no need to get mad!" He pleaded. I snarled.

"Now, children," Prof. Banner said, extremely oblivious to my screaming. "We must be careful when approaching the ruins. Inside is an ancient tomb."

I stopped me in my tracks. _A tomb?_ I met Syrus' eyes. He stared at me inscrutably, then he turned and led Jaden a little ways off from the group and began to speak.

I watched them talk, and saw Jaden laugh at Syrus' declaration. I frowned, and went to the back of the group to where Jaden was.

"Okay, everyone, let's go," Prof. Banner said authoritatively.

"Come on," I said, keeping the worry out of my voice. "Let's go, slowpokes." As Jaden laughingly went with the group, I whispered to Sy. "I'll keep watch."

Syrus nodded gratefully, and dashed forward, wailing, "Wait up!". Watapon squeaked over my shoulder, and I nodded.

"Yeah. This does have 'danger' written all over it." I agreed. "Let's just see what happens. Now. To hiking!" I groaned. "In boots."

Our little group spent the rest of the morning climbing, getting lost, climbing, getting tired, and more climbing. We arrived at the point where I was convinced that any second now my boot heel was going to snap, my feet would be unrecognizably covered in blisters, and that I had lost three pounds in a day.

And the worst thing was, Chumley wouldn't stop complaining.

"Are we almost there?" he whined. "My feet hurt." I growled. "Can we have a bathroom break or something? I hate climbing."

"Shut up, Chumley," I hissed under my breath.

"I hat crawling. I hate hiking. Are we there yet? I'm hungry."

"_SHUT YOUR CRAPPY MOUTH BEFORE I KILL YOU, CHUMLEY HUFFINGTON!"_ I shrieked at Chumley. He yelped and shook his head up and down.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am," he gulped. I breathed hard, took a deep breath, let it loose. Nothing.

"Well, Chumley, I saw some red berries a while ago but look up! We're finally here! Isn't it amazing?" Prof. Banner exclaimed. We were in an open area with stone pillars shooting out of random places, with an old building, collapsed. A broken archway stood in our path, dragons of long before entwined around its forgotten stones, giving us a chilling welcome. I sat on a rock.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I hissed in pain and sighed in satisfaction as I sat down on a block of stone. "Finally."

"Wow! It looks all ruined!" Jaden exclaimed innocently. I laughed despite my terrible mood. _Ah, Jaden, Jaden, Jaden._

"That's… because it's a ruins." Alexis answered him, sweatdropping. Meanwhile, Prof. Banner scurried around the place, spouting archeological babble, and exclaiming over rock formations.

"Sure seems excited to see some rocks," Syrus noted.

"I'm just excited to sit down," Chumley said.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, we chow down," Jaden cheered. My stomach growled in anticipation. I blushed, while everyone else laughed.

"I don't see why not," Prof. Banner agreed. Then he launched into another version of archeologic babble. "And then, we hit a few cenotaphs, some sarcophagi. . ." We all groaned.

"No matter. Time to eat! I just _love_ pizza." Prof. Banner hummed happily as he opened his knapsack. Everyone turned to him.

"Huh? You get pizza while we're stuck with…whatever it is I'm holding?" Jaden demanded, jumping up.

"It's a rice cake*, Jaden," I sighed. "But he's right, you know," I told Prof. Banner. "Why do you get pizza while we're stuck with these?"

"I'm your teacher! I need a big meal to, uh, teach you all!" He protested.

"Why you bumbling, sniveling, low excuse for a trickster!" I ranted under my breath. Jaden sighed resignedly and sat back down.

"That's funny. I don't remember a fur topping on my pizza," Prof. Banner noted, his hand in deep in his bag. He pulled his hand out to see –

"Mreow," Pharaoh greeted him, licking his lips. Pizza crumbs were scattered all over his whiskers and he gave a satisfied burp.

"Noooooo! You were supposed to stay at home, not catch a ride and eat my lunch!" Prof. Banner wailed. "M-maybe, you could share your lunch with me?" He begged us.

"Sorry. We're students. We need these to _learn_," Jaden said smugly, while we all held our lunches protectively. I cackled evilly.

"Like you were gonna share," Chumley muttered.

"But _of course_ I was going to share," Prof. Banner sighed.

"Share what? Pepperoni breath all day?" Alexis countered. I stared into space absently, zoning out as I chewed my lunch. My eyes landed on Pharaoh, who was randomly scraping the ground with his paw.

"Look! I have mints! Would anyone like a mint? I'm sharing," Prof. Banner offered, totally desperate. I would have laughed if my gaze wasn't locked in on Pharaoh. He scratched, I stared. My eyesight grew blurry, and I was transported to another place.

_A dark, haunting valley, filled with rocks and the low moaning of the Shadows. Four coffins lay floating just above the bottom of the sheer cliff I stood on, as the wind whipped around me, trying to pull me down to them, I heard wails of the occupants. _They're alive!_ I gasped to myself. I felt a wave of anger roil over my dream self, and my head turned to see two pillars of stone jutting out from the low ground. A priest stood on the one by my right, solemn yet triumphant as he gazed at the form kneeling opposite him in despair. I turned my gaze to the pitiful one and saw the brown headed adorable clutz I saw every day._

_JADEN!_

With that mental cry, my eyes snapped open, with me back in the ruins with everyone else, just in time to see Pharaoh touch an ancient-looking relic.

"NO!" I screamed involuntarily. Jaden and the other's heads snapped up; they stared at me in shock. But I had no time to explain as the relic glowed and great green beams of light shot from the ground. We all gasped.

"What's going on?" Jaden wondered, just as the sun suddenly split into three.

"That is one powerful mint." Chumley said aloud. If I hadn't been staring in shock at the sky I would have shaken him.

"Is anyone else…seeing in triplicate?" Prof. Banner stammered. "Me," I squeaked.

"This is the most licious field trip ever." Chumley said in wonder.

"Wow, that's neat-o!" Syrus exclaimed happily. Suddenly, a voice snapped me from my trance.

"Eee! Kwee!" Watapon squealed, butting me with its head, appearing out of nowhere. "Huh?" I asked, turning to him. "What did you say?"

"What's that?" Jaden asked, talking to his Winged Kuribo. "We should run? But it looks so cool!" The duel spirits insisted.

"Who cares why? Green beams of light are shooting from the ground for no obvious reason and we're just standing around exclaiming as if it were a magic show for toddlers!" I yelled. "Let's just run!"

"Quick, children, head for cover," Prof. Banner cried, running towards the ruins. _Well, duh. _I moved to follow, but then Watapon tugged me the other way, shaking his head/body.

"Wait, not that way-!" I protested, but was left in the dust as everybody else ran to the sypho-whatever, aka the thing with the hole in it. I sighed, "You dumb idiots.", and ran after them. I squished inside between Syrus and Chumley, making space for Jaden. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Jay, what are you doing? Come on!" I yelled.

"You must hurry!" Prof. Banner cried.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Chumley and Alexis called.

"You guys stay in there," Jaden ordered, turning around. "I'll lead this storm away!" He ran off in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going?" Chumley asked. "He's going nuts!" Syrus replied.

"Not without me, he isn't!" I yelled, jumping out of that stupidly cramped hole and running after Jaden. "Jaden!"

He turned, saw me, and opened his mouth to cry out. "Serena!"

"Jaden!" I reached for his hand, and he held his out.

Then the world turned white.

**A/N: Finished again! Not much to edit, this was when I got better. Next! **

*****_**Is**_** it called a rice cake? I'm not Japanese, so I don't know. But I do wanna try one someday. . . I love eating! ;P**


	15. Chapter 15: Despair And Seriyen

**A/N: REVIEW and NO FLAMES!**

**Chapter 15**

I woke up to the feeling of something soft bumping my head again and again.

"Wh-what the-" I opened my eyes to be blinded by bright sunlight. I blinked.

"Wheee! Whee!" That sound…

"Watapon?" I got up and looked around. I was nowhere familiar, the place looking like a temple or tomb or whatever, but definitely Egyptian-ey. Bad sign. Up above me, three suns floated, flooding the place with light. That's one good thing…I think.

Something soft and furry bonked me on the head again. "Wheeeeee!"

"Hey! Stop it! What the-" I turned around to find myself looking at a small furry little blob with big eyes and twin antennae. "Watapon! Was that you? But how-" I stopped and stared. Tentatively, I reached out with my hand and gently poked it in the face.

Immediately I jumped back, gasping and staring at him like he had suddenly grown feet and a tail. "Whoa! Watapon, I can touch you!"

"Wheee!" he squeaked, and flew around me happily. I grabbed it out of the air and marveled at his soft fur.

"Aww, you're soooo soft," I squealed. "I wish I could use you as a pillow all the time!"

Loud footsteps sounded from afar, coming closer and closer. We froze.

"Hide, hide, we have to hide, where to hide?" I gasped, whirling around. Watapon squeaked and jumped out of my arms, and led me to the side of the huge staircase leading to the inside of the building, temple, whatever. Nobody was there, so I lay low, crouching, as what sounded like an _army_ thunder up the steps.

Silence.

"Okay." I sighed in relief, turning to Watapon. "Now let's-"

Footsteps. Again.

I swear I stopped breathing until a whole minute after the last ones disappeared. I hope they didn't come appearing like that out of nowhere again because then I will get busted.

Funny. The last ones who passed just sounded like a couple of people…

"_Now_ let's go," I told Watapon, jumping up the side of the steps and heading inside the building.

"Shh," I whispered to Watapon, hiding behind a huge – HUGE – pillar from who-knows-who's-coming. We were in a humongo-bongo hallway, with the roof stretching up to who-cares-how-high. "C'mon, we have to find the others."

Slowly, I creeped from the pillar to the next, looking to see who's coming. No one. Good. I bolted for the door at the end of said hall, flattened myself against its side, peeked in, and, seeing nobody, entered.

And slipped.

Oh, yeah, _real_ spy-like.

"Ow…" I hissed, slowly getting up and feeling like my bones had been locked in place. Watapon squeaked worriedly. "_I'm fine_… Ugh."

"Wheee!" Watapon squeaked, and flew off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ran to catch up, not just slightly worried about being seen. We turned left, right, right, left, and a dozen other times until I really couldn't remember the way back. My head was buzzing, and I felt a pressure on my ears, making it hard to hear, like I was in a plane that had just taken off.

"Wha…Watapon…" I panted, turning sharply at a corner-

And nearly crashed into a wall.

"What the-" I whirled. "Watapon? Watapon!"

I was alone.

That little adorable white puffball and my closest friend and confidante… was gone. I shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

_Watapon? Dark Magician Girl? Mystical Elf?_ I cried out silently, begging for even just _one_ of my friends to pop up and smile.

No one.

_Get a hold of yourself, Serena! _I told myself, before going into an all out panic attack. My greatest fear second to Shadow Games… was being alone. And bugs. But anyway.

I took a deep breath and observed my surroundings. On my right was a wall. On my left, wall. In front…

Window.

_More like square hole._ I grabbed the edges and struggled to pull myself up, my heels uselessly scrabbling on the wall.

"Oh damn this dumb uniform," I snapped, and kicked off my boots. _Finally._ I pulled myself up and looked out the window.

I saw a dark brown earthy pit below me, surrounded by walls that were the temple itself. On the bottom were four sarcophagi, containing four bandaged bodies. I shuddered, and nearly let myself down when I saw a familiar shock of light blue hair.

_What the hell-_ I squinted, trying to see the figures clearly. Was that-

"Somebody, help us!" One cried.

OH MY GOD. Those were Alexis, Banner, Syrus, Chumley, and Pharaoh!

Wait a sec, I thought cats were sacred to Egyptians coz of some goddess…what was it again? Oh yeah, Bast.

Oh whatever. Fact was, my friends were in danger, and I had to help them! But where on earth was Jaden?

"GUUUUUUYS!" I screamed. "I'M COMING, DON'T WORRY!"

Down. I needed to go down. I bolted back the way I came and chose the corridor which looked like it sloped the most. I know. I sucked. But still, without someone – or something – to guide me, I would probably end up going nowhere anyways.

I ran and ran, turning random corners, and, occasionally, climbed down stairs. I was quickly wearing out. The fact that Watapon still hadn't reappeared also creeped me out, making me feel scared and lonely all at the same time. Something about the place felt wrong, like it was tugging at me somehow, and the sooner we got out of there the better.

I concentrated on running.

When I arrived to the point that I had a stitch on the stitch on the grandson of the stitch in my side, I collapsed, feeling ready to find a new window to see how far I'd gone when I heard it.

_Syriah._

I shuddered, immediately feeling the telltale shiver down my back, and the hair on my arms stand. _What on earth?__!_ _How? How could anyone-especially here, of all places-know my true name?_

_Syriah._

The tugging feeling again. It's like a rope was strung around my waist and someone was pulling, and pulling, and I was resisting, making it hurt terribly, and I felt like I wanted to scream.

_Come, Syriah._

_NO! _I screamed in my head, my hands over my ears over the vain hope that the voice would go away. It echoed in my head, bouncing back again and again from my skull, into my brain, in a terrible cycle of pain.

It was no use. Even now I could feel my legs moving, slowly, but surely, even as I tried to resist.

_Come, Syriah. Come._

_No one of our blood can resist the call of our true name._ The words of my mother echoed in my head, even as I cried out from the pain of the telepathic messages exploding in my mind.

Another step. And another.

_Give up, Syriah. Come._

_Someone. Help me._ I didn't want to follow. Every message made my sixth sense scream "EVIIIIL!" and even from just the voice I could feel the malevolence dig into my bones.

_Come, Syriah! COME!_

_Karella,_ I cried out in my head, even as I felt my body obeying, my mind sinking into a dark abyss. _Karella._

And everything was black.

"_Our family is descended from an old line of royalty which dates back to Ancient Egypt," Serena's mother spoke solemnly. Her long pink hair had been braided, falling down her back. A golden circlet was on her head, and she wore a long loose white robe over her clothes. In her hands was a golden necklace, an exact replica of the _Millennium Necklace,_ with only a quarter of its original power._

"_Our blood is passed down, from one generation to another, to continue the old practices, and to fight the Shadows alongside the duel spirits, so that what happened before will not happen again." An old woman said, clothed in the same way as her daughter was. Serena's grandmother._

"_Today, one of the ancient rites shall be performed, for our dear Serena-"here, Serena's mother paused to smile lovingly at her. _

_Serena stood in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable. Her hair had been set loose, tumbling freely to her knees. She too, wore a simple white robe, but this time on her wrists were two golden bands, and a golden choker was on her neck. Egyptian-styled earrings hang from her ears, tinkling each time she moved, and around her waist was a golden belt._

_She felt like she was wearing lead weights._

"_-who is now of age _**(A/N: 13)**_, and ready to receive her true name." Her mother stepped forward, and as custom commanded, placed the replica around her daughter's neck. "May the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh watch over her." She and Serena's grandmother bowed, and left the room._

_Serena shifted uncomfortably. _Should I sit? Or stay standing?_ Her robes itched. _No one told me what to do at this point. 'Meditate', they said. Gee, how specific!

_Serena twitched restlessly, already tired of standing still. _How long have I been here?_ She wondered, even though it had only been three minutes. She glanced at her surroundings, just to occupy herself. The room was dark, and if not for the small candles formed in a circle around her, she would be standing in complete blackness. _

_The necklace weighed heavily on her shoulders. Serena reached up to touch it, hesitated, then lowered her hand. She sighed, and bowed her head. Her chin touched cold metal, and a vision flashed through her head._

Kaina. Her cousin, turning, laughing. Then huge Shadows rose up behind her and swallowed her whole.

_Serena couldn't even pause to be shocked. Another vision rose up in her mind, replacing the previous as soon as it disappeared. _

A brown haired boy. Chocolate eyes. A wide smile. Walking down a path, surrounded by darkness.

Holding her hand.

Then the path crumbled, and she fell from him screaming, as he cried out a name.

"RENA!"

_Flash__!_

A woman. Dark haired. A crown on her forehead. Robes, just like the ones Serena was wearing, only fancier. A ring with a ruby glittering on the center, wrapped around her finger. She turned, and burned Serena with blazing red eyes.

_Syriah._

_Syriah!_

_SYRIAH__!_

With a gasp, I sat bolt upright. Just for a minute there… just for a minute…

I thought I had heard Kaina's voice.

_Syriah._

Not _that_ voice.

I looked around. I was in a dark room, the walls covered with ancient symbols and drawings. Behind me were the stairs, looking like they were miles away, though they were only feet. I had no memory of arriving here.

_Syriah._

I turned. In front of me was a long bridge, standing over a seemingly bottomless abyss. Beyond it was a pedestal, two long candles standing beside it, providing the only source of light in the room. On top…was a golden chest.

_Syriah._

_No one of our blood can resist the call of our true name._

I stepped forward.

_Syriah._

Another step. In the back of my head, a voice screamed in terror, pleading for help. I could not listen to that voice, not even think about it, only hear it, as my body listened to another.

_Syriah._

I was there.

_Welcome, daughter. _The voice hissed and slithered, sliding around me like a snake. _Finally, someone worthy to embody my name._

I managed to blurt out a thought. _Who are you?_

The voice laughed, and the light flickered as a wind blew through the room. For a second I saw a woman in the air, then the image vanished as the candle flames danced. _I am called many things. Lady of the Dark. Ruler of Egypt. Queen of the Shadows. But I am more commonly known as Pharaoh Seriyen._

I thought back on her words. One came to me more strongly than others. _Daughter?_

_Yess… _Seriyen hissed. Her image was becoming clearer. I could already see her swirling around me, staring at me hungrily. _Daughter. For my blood is in you, as are the powers I used to carry._

_But my mother said-_

_Ahh, yes. Working with the duel spirits, and fighting against the Shadows. _She waved her hand dismissively. _Foolishness. You are descended from my daughter, who betrayed me and fought to bring me down. And, in defeating me-_ Here she clenched her hand angrily, gritting her teeth.

_In defeating me, she locked me here, with the strongest wards she could make. Afterwards she started all that riffraff with the duel spirits and true names, to prevent me or someone else from arising and controlling the Shadows once more._

_What did you do? _I asked, feeling more and more terrified by the minute. _What are you talking about? Queen of Shadows? What's happening?_

_Darling. _In a flash, Seriyen was floating in front of me, her hand stroking my cheek, her eyes staring deeply into mine. I felt myself fall again into the state of false calm, of feeling numb, feeling nothing. _Do not fret. I only brought down that arrogant son of the old Prime Minister, Seto, from his throne. He was not fit to rule. _She gave a snort. _Slaves being freed? What nonsense. So, of course, I had to take over._

The flames danced again, giving me a better view of the woman. Her hair was long and dark, worn in the fashion of Ancient Egyptian women. A crown glittered on her forehead, with a cobra rearing at the center, holding a large ruby in its fangs. She wore a white gown with a golden belt and choker fastened around her waist and neck, and golden bangles on her wrists. A ring was wrapped around her finger, with a ruby as big as a thumbnail sitting on it. Her eyes were lined with khol, an ancient version of eyeliner, and her eyes were a deep, bloody red. As I gazed into them, I felt something tugging at me, trying to pull me into the abyss that were her pupils, with black shadows dancing on her retinas.

No, not shadows, but _Shadows_.

_You sold your soul to the Shadows,_ I realized with fear. Seriyen gave a cackle.

_Aye, but a small price to be paid for the power I gained. _She clenched her fist, then turned to me. _And will soon gain again._

_If you think I'm going to help you take over the world just like that, you're going to have another think coming, lady,_ I cried angrily, trying to ignore the creeping sensation crawling up my back. Is it just me, or was Seriyen becoming more…solid?

_Ohh, temper, temper,_ she waggled a finger at me like some grandmother. Oh, wait. Never mind.

Seriyen drew herself up to her full height, and looked at me fiercely in the eye. _Did you really think, granddaughter, that you have a choice in this matter?_

Panic seized me. I tried to move away, to lift my foot and run, but my fingers didn't even twitch. Seriyen laughed cruelly.

_Oh? So you want to run, eh? _The mental bonds holding me still suddenly disappeared, making me collapse on the floor, caught by surprise. _Then _run.

If I had been sane I would have probably wondered why she would let me go that easily. But my mind was clouded with fear, and I ran, up the stairs and into a maze of hallways and corridors.

_Run__!__ Run__! _Seriyen's voice cackled in my head. _No one can save you. You're alone here, with no hope of getting out without help. And your dear little duel spirits are gone. Run, run, granddaughter._

_NO! _I screamed. _NOO! Watapon… Girlie… Jaden… somebody, somewhere, help me!_

_It's no use to call out. No one can hear you, poor, foolish girl. _I gasped. To my horror, I saw Seriyen standing in front of me, without even a hair out of place. As if she just appeared out of thin air.

I couldn't see the hieroglyphs on the wall behind her anymore.

_No! How-_

"Your mere presence already triggers my return in this world," Seriyen hissed, walking steadily towards me, taking her time. Why hurry when your prey cannot even crawl away? "Imagine what would happen if I were to absorb everything you are?" she looked hungrily at me, at my body, and, even at my power.

"Som… Someone will stop you," I gasped, shuddering, trying a final attempt at bravery. "Someone will come. They'll stop you."

"What, those pathetic excuses for Grave Keepers? They may have been assigned to guard my prison for these past 3000 years, but they will be no match for me!" The Shadow Queen laughed, an evil laughter that froze my blood and made my stomach cramp up.

Wait. Am I hearing things, or is that… are those…

Footsteps?

Seriyen twitched. She heard it too.

That twitch told me all I needed to know.

"You don't want to get caught yet, do you?" I said suddenly, regaining what courage I had left. "Right now, all you are is a half-solid ghost able to drift around and say 'boo'! You want me to become your body in this world!" I accused.

"Ssso whhhat?" Seriyen hissed, suddenly not so confident. "Whhhat good isss it to know whhhat fate isss in ssstore for you?"

Wow, my who-cares-how-many-times-great-grandma hisses when she gets distressed. Gee.

"Absorbing people takes quite a long process, does it not?" I grinned, or at least did something with my mouth that was more of a grimace than a grin. "And while you're busy eating at my soul, or whatever, those Grave Keepers you were talking about could stop you! That's why you're hesitating right now, isn't it?"

Seriyen hissed and spat at me, acting more and more like a snake. I swallowed my fear. The footsteps were coming closer.

"They're coming now," I told her, my voice rising. "Do you hear them, Grandma? They're coming for you! And they're gonna put you back into that stupid cesspit where you belong!"

Seriyen opened her mouth, showing me two long, curved fangs that weren't there before, ready to bite my head off. Figuratively, I hope.

Then she stopped, pausing, then smiled a feral smile that made me more terrified than ever before.

"I don't have to absorb you, dear, _dear_ granddaughter," she purred, suddenly grabbing my arms in an iron grip.

"G-g-get off me!" I screamed, my fear amounting as I realized I could _feel_ her. "Get off me, you creepy-" I swore at her, trying to pull away. I struggled, which only made her hold on tighter. We fell to the ground, me underneath and her on top.

"Hush, watch your tongue," she smiled, her hands pinning mine down. "See, granddaughter, my powers aren't enough now. The Shadow Game happening upstairs only lends me enough power to solidify, as you say it. I need more exposure to the Shadows before I can truly possess you."

Seriyen bent closer, until her mouth was right by my ear. "So what I'll do first is to, say, rent your body for a while," she smiled, taking information from my brain using her powers through our skin contact. The sensation made me scream again. The footsteps were getting all the more closer, but she didn't seem to care any longer.

"My soul will reside in your body, in the deepest, darkest recesses of your mind. You will never even notice I am there." Her lips traced a vein pulsing in my neck. I screamed, not caring that tears were now running down my face. "And when the time comes, I will take dominance of your body. And I… I will rule the world once again!"

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing in her iron-hard grip. "NOOOO!"

She rested her head on my chest. Shadows became alive in the hallway, wrapping us together.

Slowly, I felt her body sink, her soul moving inside me.

It was painful. I didn't know how long it took her. All I know is that I gave out one, final scream.

Then everything was black.

**Oh, if you guys are getting confused, wait a little bit… like maybe after the vampire lady. Don't worry, everything will be explained****! Promise!**

**Ploooot twist~ ^^ Yeah! Now to work on my FMA fanfic~**


	16. Chapter 16: The Seven Keys

**A/N: And the story gets darker and darker… If anybody is wondering who Karella is from the previous chapter… Well, if I know you, you guys probably guessed who it is by now. ^^ Anyways it's said here, so… enjoy****!**

**Chapter 16**

**Serena's POV**

Slowly, I came to my senses. Everything was black. My hands touched cloth, on and under me. I opened my eyes to see several pairs of green, blue and brown eyes staring down at me.

"Wh-what the-" All pairs blinked. "WAAAAAAH! Guys!" I gasped, recognizing the faces staring down at me.

"Rena! Finally! You're awake!" Jaden cried out in relief.

"Huh? What do you mean? How long have I been out? What happened? And – " I blinked incredulously at one of the people gathered around my bed. "_Kaina?_!What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she demanded. Yup, it was Kaina, alright. Her blonde hair had been braided at both sides of her head and tied back, keeping her bangs out of her face. The rest of her hair flowed down over her shoulders. Her green eyes were furious.

I realized she was scared.

"There I was, casually painting in my room a few days after everyone _finally_ stopped fussing, and suddenly, guess what? Lightning shoots up my body as I heard somebody say – " here she stopped her tirade, her eyes blazing, the muscles in her jaw working, as if she really wanted to grind her teeth to nubs. " – say my _hontô no namae._" She hissed.

I started. As a hobby, Kaina and I had learned Japanese in addition to the English and Ancient Egyptian we knew. (I never could learn how to read hieroglyphs, though. I was working on that before I left home for Duel Academy.) Roughly, that phrase translated to 'true name'.

"M-me?" I stammered. "B-but I don't remember-"

"Look, I don't really know what you're talking about, but don't tell me you don't remember," Alexis said. I turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you really don't remember?" Syrus asked incredulously. "You know, when we went for our field trip with Prof. Banner, and Pharaoh touching that thingy, and the Tomb Keepers, and the coffins, and Jaden, and the Shadow Game, and – "

"Shadow Game?" I exclaimed. "Whoa, whoa, Sy, you're giving me a head ache! Start again, and this time, _slowly._"

"What do _you_ remember?" Alexis asked.

My brow furrowed. "The last thing I remember was running after Jaden… then I woke up here."

"Well, see, we got sucked up into this alternate dimension, where I had to battle this Grave Keeper who wanted to bury Alexis, Sy, Chum and the Prof. alive, and of course, I won, so he gave me this medallion – " Jaden held up a round golden medallion which looked like it had been broken in half for a split second before continuing on with his story. "And then we were all going to go home but we couldn't find you. And we heard screaming downstairs so we went to look and there you were, lying down on the ground, unconscious."

"The Grave Keepers were pretty distressed about it too. Saying something had disappeared, and trying to see if you stole it, seeing as we were all in plain sight when it happened. You didn't take anything, right?" Alexis looked at me accusingly.

"Hey, hey!" I held up my hands in surrender. "Why on earth would I want to steal something from a tomb?"

"Are you alright, Rena?" Jaden asked quietly. I looked up at him. Jaden stared back, his eyes flickering with worry. My face burned.

I swallowed and looked away. "Pretending I understood all that… How long have I been out?" I asked Kaina. She was still frowning.

"The nurse said you've been out for a week. I only managed to arrive this morning." Kaina scowled. "Do you know how hard it was to convince my father I had to go? He had absolutely no idea why I needed to go _right now_ but my mother managed to convince him."

_Of course,_ I thought. _Kaina could have easily told her why. After all, our powers channel down to the women in the family._

_But why did she say I called her? I'm sure I would have remembered calling Kaina._

"Are you alright now?" Syrus asked uncertainly. I looked at him, and smiled reassuringly. The worried looks on everyone's faces made me realize how freaked out they had been. I turned to smile at everyone.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little…confused." I tried to remember what had happened to me, but the memories eluded me, like eels dipped in cooking oil.

Live eels.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked softly. I glanced at him and blushed, nodding.

"All right, I know you're all worried, but only _one visitor at a time_," Ms. Fontaine glared. Everyone looked at each other, deciding who would leave. Kaina growled low.

Everyone scurried.

"Anna…" she turned to me, then sighed. I reached a hand out to her reassuringly.

"Really, I'm fine," I told her. She just looked at me, her eyes unreadable. Then her gaze flickered to my hand.

"Anna? Where did you get that ring?" she asked. I looked at my hand. On my middle finger a golden ring shone. It fit perfectly, and I doubt even Kaina would have noticed it if not for the dark red stone **(A/N: Philosopher's Stone! Okay, random ^^;) **embedded in it. Its color seemed to swirl in the light, making me think of blood.

I shuddered and looked away. "I don't know… You mean I didn't have it before?"

Her eyebrows met. "I think I would have noticed you wearing jewelry before I left, Syriah." I felt a shiver run down my spine. The word seemed to echo in my mind, a typical occurrence when Kaina and two others spoke _that_ name aloud.

"Huh." I looked back at my hand. "I know this sounds weird, but to me… it feels like I've had it since forever… you know…Karella?"

Kaina looked even more worried. "No, I don't know. Anna, why won't you tell me what _really _happened? I mean, with Jaden and the others around, I understand, but – "

"Look, when I say I don't remember, I really don't, okay?" I said angrily, rubbing at my temples. I was starting to get a head ache. "Won't you just _please_ leave me alone?"

Kaina jerked backwards, as if she'd been slapped. "Well if you don't need any help, I guess I'll be leaving now!" she snapped, whirled on her heel, and left.

I sighed and lay back. _I'll apologize to her later…_ I thought. _I don't even know why I feel so irritated…_

_Or maybe I just won't. Serves her right for bugging me…_

_Another one… I'd better get rid of her before she suspects something…_

_Karella…_

…

_Interesting._

Kaina's POV:

I stomped off angrily through the forest. _Here I am, a hundred miles from home, after being separated from my parents for _years_-__!_I scowled and kicked a pebble. _I come running here, thinking she's in trouble, but then noooo, I don't need your help, she says._

"ARGH!" I screamed in frustration. _And the worst thing is I can't help but feel like something is wrong with her, _I thought exasperatedly. _Why am I so angry anyway?_

I looked up at the blue sky. A bird flitted around the leaves and branches hovering over me. I sighed.

"I can't leave," I whispered to the clouds. "My sixth sense is tingling. Something's wrong. And besides, I can't leave when my cousin and I just had a fight. We just got together after so long. I'll have to make up with her."

"Make up with whom?" asked a voice behind me. I gasped and whirled.

"Ch-chazz!" My face flushed. He looked _so_ hot in his new black outfit!

His eyebrows arched in surprise. "Kaina? When did you get here? I thought you were back at your parents'."

"Um, I convinced them to let me come back," I spluttered. "I, uh, missed Anna so much, see." _Idiot!_ I screamed in my head. _You sound like a dimwit!_

Chazz nodded. "Ah."

"Um…" I searched about for a different topic. "Uh, so, what are you doing here, Chazz?"

"Well, I was just going back to my room when I heard someone making this huge racket. So, I went to check it out." He smiled wryly.

"You mean you could hear me all the way at the Obelisk dorms?" I blurted out. Immediately my face turned pink. He looked away.

"No. I'm in Slyfer now," he muttered.

"Oh." I tried to digest that information. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I didn't get demoted, if that's what you're thinking!" he yelled at me. I recoiled.

"N-no, of course not!"

His angry face slowly melted away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Was it… because of the broadcasted battle?" I asked quietly, thinking about that battle that had been shown on TV a few weeks ago.

"Somewhat."

"Um." I didn't try to push it.

"Did something happen between you and Anna?" he asked, changing the subject. "I heard she was in the Infirmary but I never got to visit."

"Oh, that." This time it was my turn to look away. "No, nothing happened."

"…You're a really bad liar, you know that?" Chazz said. I blushed.

"We just had a small quarrel, that's all," I snapped. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's hard to believe," he replied. "Usually, you two are like two peas in a pod. Hard to pull apart."

"I'll just apologize later," I said sourly, turning my back on him. A stick snapped behind me. I spun around to see Chazz right in my face, looking at me concernedly. Gently, he took my hand in his.

"Are you alright? I mean, I never did believe what Anna had said about the Shadow Games, but it seemed like the only explanation when you suddenly turned up here after all these years." He asked. I felt my cheeks turn even redder. I could feel my hand trembling in his tender grip.

"I-I'm okay, Chazz. R-really." I pulled my hand away as soon as I could. I could still feel the warmth of his hand burning around my palm. My heart felt like a jackhammer.

He nodded, though he looked unconvinced. "Alright, if you say so." He turned and began to trudge back through the trees. "If you need me, my room's right next to that Slyfer Slacker's."

"O-okay!" I called after him. As soon as his dark coat was out of sight, I sank to my knees against a tree with a sigh.

"Phew." My cheeks tingled from all that blushing. "That was exhausting." I stood up and brushed the leaves off my skirt. "I'd better get back. Alexis and the others might get worried." _Besides, _I thought.

_Who's the _Slyfer Slacker_?_

**Serena's POV**

The next day, the nurse pronounced me healthy and free. I jumped out of bed and immediately ran into Kaina.

"Ah!" we stared at each other.

"Soo…" I fiddled with my hair. _Should I say sorry? I mean, it wasn't _my _fault after all…_ I shook my head. _What the heck is wrong with you today, Serena? _Yes,_ it was your fault!_

Kaina smiled cautiously, breaking through my thoughts. "Friends?" she asked, holding out a hand. I grinned back, relieved.

"Friends." We shook hands.

"Sorry." I said apologetically. The word seemed to lodge in my throat, like it didn't want to come out.

"I'm sorry too. I don't even know why I snapped. I was just so worried about you, I guess." If Kaina noticed, she didn't show it.

"Did you see Ayane already?" I asked, changing the subject. Kaina grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Man, she nearly burnt me to death the first time we dueled – it was while you were asleep." She explained. "All those years with the Shadows really rusted up my skills. Luckily my parents still had the deck I left at home that day." She smiled and held up her Wind deck.

"Maybe we ought to duel later," I grinned. "Just to see how rusted up you are."

"You're just ready to jump at the chance to beat me without resorting to trickery," Kaina scoffed, mock-hitting me on the head. We burst out laughing.

"That is so unfair. When have I ever cheated in a duel?" I pouted. She just laughed.

"Oy! Serena!" We turned to see one of my classmates – Silver, was it? I was never good at names – run up to us. "It's… the Chancellor," he gasped, panting. "He wants… you in his office."

"Whatever for?" I asked, shocked. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know… how can you? … but… I was passing by… told me to… call you…" He smiled sheepishly, his face red. _Not just from running, I bet._ Kaina's eyes twinkled. I glared.

"Thanks," I said kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest; you ran a long way. I'll make sure to return the favor sometime, okay?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed.

"Come on, Kaina," I called, and proceeded to leave.

"W-w-wait!" We turned. Silver looked up. "I, ah, heard you broke up with, uh, you know, so, Iwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme?"

Kaina burst out laughing while I struggled not to giggle. I just smiled, gave him a little wave, and winked. We left.

"For some reason, I have this weird sense of foreboding…" I muttered thoughtfully. "Like as soon as I step through that door my life is going to change utterly, and not in a good way. But I _know_ I haven't done anything wrong…"

"I don't know about you, but I have it too." Kaina frowned. "We'd better be on our guard. I don't like this feeling…"

We turned the corner and nearly slammed into Zane and Ayane.

"Whoa, Peas," Ayane held up her hands. "Watch where you're going."

I glared at her. "Quit calling us 'Peas'! And _you_ watch where you're going! We're headed for Chancellor Sheppard's, you know! And we're _late_."

Zane blinked. "You too?"

I blinked right back. "You mean _you're_ headed there too?"

"We just got an announcement right in the middle of class from Crowler," Ayane explained.

"We met Serena's classmate in the hallway," Kaina replied.

"Well." I put my hands on my hips. "So, what did you guys do?"

They stared. Believe me when I tell you this, but Ayane and Zane staring at you intently at the same time is one of the few things that can _totally_ creep me out.

"Wait till they glare at you." Kaina murmured, only for me to hear. I choked back a giggle.

"_We_ did nothing. What did you?" Ayane pointed out. I glared.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Why don't we just go and find out?" Zane said tiredly. Like fighting annoyed him or something.

Man, this guy is weird in a cool way. What does Ayane see in him?

We turned left, and spotted Jaden, Chazz, Alexis and Bastion just getting ready to knock/doorbell or whatever you do to sliding doors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I cried, waving my arms about. "Familiar faces everywhere! Did you guys do something you did not inform me of? 'Coz I don't want my school record tarnished for anything."

"That's just the problem. I haven't done anything." Jaden said, staring densely at the ceiling.

"I do not recall doing anything that might smear our somewhat perfect conduct," Bastion replied, glancing sideways at Jaden.

"Chazz." I crossed my arms.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He glared back.

"Um, you guys better go," Kaina squeaked form behind me. "Wouldn't want to keep the headmaster waiting, no?"

"Might as well get it over with." Alexis nodded. "We'll get our questions answered there."

I nodded. "Alright. You wanna wait?" I asked Kaina.

"Yeah. I'd better call mom and dad too, to tell them you're awake." She smiled. "Update me later, okay?"

"Sure!" I smiled back.

Then we were gone.

"Three sacred what cards?" Jaden asked, dumbfounded.

"Beasts." Mr. Sheppard corrected him gently. "And due to their immense power, they were hidden here."

"Sweet, like in someone's mattress, or in a cookie jar!" Jaden cried. I whacked him upside.

"Jaden, shut up and let the guy finish!" I hissed.

"Yeah, Slacker. Wouldn't want another detention, right?" I glared at Chazz.

"They're _not_ in a cookie jar. They're actually much closer than you think." Sheppard smiled with the patience of a turtle. "Right below you."

Everyone gasped.

"You see, this academy was built in part to protect the Sacred Beast Cards. They were buried deep underground, their powers sealed safely away. For legend says if they ever see the light of day, terrible things will happen." He continued in the ominous prophetic voice I always hear in the movies where the old hag tells the hero he/she's going to die. "Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall, our world will be no more."

"No more?" Bastion gasped.

"No…" I whispered, starting to tremble. Cards? Souls falling? Could only mean one thing: Shadow Games.

"I called on you to help protect the cards from the evil ones," Sheppard explained quietly.

"Evil ones?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sheppard looked at each of us in the eye solemnly. "7 duelists called the Shadow Riders. Their goal is to take the Sacred Beast cards and use them. And I'm afraid one of them is already here," he added. "He arrived in the fit of last night's storm."

"Naturally," Bastion commented. I face-palmed.

"Bad guys. They're sooo cliché." Ayane sighed. "Storms are way yesterday."

"Okay, so how are we gonna protect here Sacred Beast cards anyway?" Alexis asked.

"By protecting the spirit gate keys." Was the reply. Our headmaster bent over, took something from underneath his desk, and placed it open on the table. Something that looked like a gold puzzle with intricate black swirly markings glinted inside.

"What?" Everyone yelped.

"The three Sacred Beast cards are protected by 7 spirit gates," Sheppard explained. "To open them you need the 7 spirit keys."

_Where does this guy get all his tolerance? _I wondered silently. _And about those keys…_

"But won't that make us targets?" Bastion asked. _Took the words right out of my mouth. Sometimes that guy is just too smart…you know?_

"Yes." Sheppard replied sadly. "The spirit keys will make the Shadow Riders seek you out."

"Seek us out? You mean take us out!" Chazz yelled. Secretly, I agreed with him.

"Only in a duel."

"A duel?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Typical." Ayane and I sighed.

"Luckily for our side, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient effigy commands that the keys be won in a duel. Now," Sheppard looked at each of us in turn. "Here before me I have the school's top 7 duelists. I understand if you don't want to do this. After all, the Shadow Riders play for keeps! So, who feels like saving the world?" he gestured at the case.

I swallowed. _A game… this is what it is, a game…_ I thought. _A tournament of sorts…one must beat all Shadow Riders to reach safety… and one must beat all who hold the keys to gain the prize… the Three Beasts. _Sweat trickled down my neck. _Can I do it? Can I battle a possible seven Shadow Games with the weight of my life, my friends lives, and the world on my shoulders?_

_Do I have the strength?_

"Haha! Count me in!" Jaden laughed gaily, grabbing a key. A string was looped through a hole near the top. Without pause, he pulled it over his head, leaving it swinging next to his medallion. "How 'bout that? It's my size!"

_Jaden…_ I started to shake.

"I too, accept." Zane said coolly, getting a key. Barely hesitating, Ayane grabbed one as soon as he grabbed his.

"I'm not getting left behind." She said coldly, with the kind of fury in her eyes I've only seen once.

One by one, everyone accepted.

Everyone but me.

I stood there, trembling, while everyone's eyes were trained on me.

"Anna…" Ayane said gently. I shook my head violently. _No! I cannot falter now. All my friends… they're counting on me. Whether or not I'm scared of Shadow Games doesn't matter. I'm going to win every one of them!_

I smiled weakly at everyone. "Sorry, spaced off for a second there. Don't worry, I'll do it." I reached out and touched my Key.

_FLASH! A man shrouded in darkness, a cruel mask on his face. He removed it, and a young boy cried out for help. FLASH! A woman, in a bright red gown, the color of blood. She smiled, and long, sharp fangs flashed in the moonlight. FLASH! A muscular, dark skinned lady stood triumphantly in the midst of a stadium, a tiger at her side. FLASH! Another masked man, except this time he was very familiar- he laughed, and shadows whipped around him, giving him horrendous power. FLASH! A boy, in rich, blue and gold robes, holding the staff and scepter of a Pharaoh, with his face covered by a golden mask. FLASH! And yet another masked man, only this time his mask was slowly turning into sand, then his face, and body, until it was all blown away._

What is it with the Shadow Riders and masks? I thought randomly as the images whipped by. Suddenly, the images slowed, then stopped altogether.

_Where… where am I? _The thought whispered through the air. I struggled to see through the unending mist surrounding me.

_What the – what is that? _I spotted a girl, about my age and height, standing with her back to me a few feet away. _Hey… hey! Where are we? Who are you? What- _I reached out to her and touched her shoulder. Slowly she turned, and smiled.

Lavender hair. Blood red eyes. A sinister, bloodthirsty grin.

She held out her hand. _My dear Syriah, surely, you must know who you are. _The girl laughed, a chilling laugh that sent shivers up my spine.

_No. _ I stepped back, horrified. _No. NO!_

_Oh, Syriah. _She reached out once more, her fingers just barely an inch from my cheek. _Don't you realize?_

_I. _She stepped forward.

_Am._ I stepped back.

_No. No! NONONO!_

_YOU._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**OH YEAH CHAPTER 16 FINISHED ALREADY! WHOOP!**

**I am now currently addicted to Hitman Reborn. Just a random announcement. XD**

**Chapter 17 will take a while, but it'll get there! Believe it will! Have faith! =blazing eyes=**

**FMA fic next! I'm doing it in shifts. ^^ Awaaaay!**


	17. Chapter 17: The First Shadow Rider

**A/N: Okay, so I know this took awhile. Gomen ne! I was busy the whole summer-**

**Rina: busy being lazy.**

**Author: Hey! I was simply enjoying my summer before my first year of high school!**

***dun dun DUUUN***

**Ayane: you mean like him? *points***

**Jaden: *Snooooooore….***

**A: Um. ANYWAYS, here's chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17**

**Serena's POV:**

I opened my eyes, and immediately closed them. Bright light shone through my eyelids, making me guess easily where I was.

I groaned.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty!" A loud whiny voice pierced through my dismay. "Come on, I know you're up!" I threw the sheets back over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly they disappeared, leaving me to glare at Ayane, who stood cockily, one hand on her hip and the other leaving the sheets to trail on the ground. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Had fun skipping through the land of dreams?"

"Stop it." I growled.

"Hmph. Make me," she huffed. A fury so great it turned everything I saw red rose up inside me. I sat up, blood roaring in my ears.

"You dare-" I started to roar.

_You dare to disobey me, miserable mortal?_

"Hey, Anna, it was just a joke!" Cold, sweaty hands grabbed my arms. I turned, ready to incinerate whoever got in my way, and came face to face with the cousin I loved.

I blinked, startled from my rage. It ebbed away as fast as it had come, leaving me to stare confusedly at Kaina.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Jeez. I was just teasing. You looked like you were ready to blow the roof." Ayane said, a crease between her brows. Usually, that expression always meant that she was worried, but why would she be worried now?

"Huh." I blinked, and sat up properly. "S-sorry. Something must have come over me, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Kaina asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I smiled, trying to assure her. Truth was, I had no idea what had happened to me. I mean, I remember what happened, but… I remembered it as if I was just observing inside my own body, while someone else moved the strings.

It was like I was possessed, or something.

I looked around the clinic. Nobody else seemed to be there, except us.

I turned back to my best friends. "Let me guess. I fainted."

Kaina nodded. "You were out for quite a spell. It's eight now. Everyone else has gone to bed."

"Whoa. Long." I observed, remembering it had been late afternoon when I had gone to Shepherd's place.

"Uh huh." Ayane raised an eyebrow, and threw the sheets on the bed behind her. "Jaden went crazy."

I glared at her. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"What do YOU think it's supposed to mean?" she countered, crossing her arms. "Ugh, never mind, don't answer that question. Now spill. What did you see?"

I didn't even bother trying to fake it. These two were my oldest and best-est (Yes, I know that's not a word) friends ever. They knew everything about me from my likes, dislikes, and… my Name.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I mean, it was so fast. All a blur. I, I, I don't, I don't know!" I burst out sobbing.

"Hey! You don't have to cry!" Ayane said, dismayed. As tough as she was, bring her a sob-fest and she looks ready to jump off a cliff.

"S-sorry… I just… It was so terrible…" I gasped, and tried to take control of myself. Kaina came over and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. Her face was grim.

"We have a big fight ahead of us," she said, looking up at Ayane. The tall girl nodded solemnly.

"Sorry…" I murmured. "I wish I could tell you what was going to happen, but you know… my visions…" I gestured helplessly. "They're really vague."

"At least, unlike those we've heard of, we're sure whatever you see will happen." Kaina smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back.

"Can't you give us a clue? Just one?" Ayane asked.

"There…were 7. 7 people. All… terrible, in their own way." I tried to remember.

"We already know that." She pointed out.

"Hush!" Kaina glared at her.

"And there was this woman…" I murmured. "I can't remember her face, but… I knew her. I knew her well. And… her eyes…" I shivered violently.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Kaina said immediately. I smiled wanly at her.

"It's okay. I can't remember more than that, anyways." Was my reply.

"So, we have seven Shadow Riders to battle. This will be tough." Ayane observed. "Especially if all of their duels will be Shadow Games."

"They will be." I murmured. "And the first one shall challenge us… soon."

"How soon?" Kaina asked worriedly.

Thunder cracked outside. I stiffened, my eyes staring into the distance. "Jaden." The word escaped my lips, as quiet as breath. I leapt up. "I have to go!"

"Where? Now? Why?" my friends gasped in surprise.

"I must! I'll explain later!" I called, and ran out into the night.

"Wait!" Kaina cried out.

"SERENA!"

-Slyfer Dorms-

I arrived, panting. I climbed up the dratted stairs and stopped in front of Jaden's door. For some reason, I hesitated before knocking.

_Come on, girl! You've been in this room hundreds of times before! You even spent the night _inside_! _I scolded myself. And yet my well bred good manners made me pause.

Bright light burst through the window on the door, and I heard Jaden yelp in surprise inside. There goes my hesitation, gone with the wind! I threw open the door, gasping at the bright light that filled the inside of the room, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Jaden!" I cried out. He looked up.

"Rena! You're awake!" he replied happily. Then his expression turned from delighted to worried. "Syrus and Chumley won't wake up!"

"We have to get them out of here," I said, already stepping forward towards him. Suddenly, his half-amulet began to glow, just as another midnight visitor popped in through the front door.

"Jaden? Serena?" The blonde gasped.

"Alexis!" Jaden and I chorused in shock.

"What's happening?" she cried out.

"The first duel's happening!" an eerie voice laughed evilly. I closed my eyes and screamed.

The first thing I felt was the heat. It was _hot_. As in, your-skin-feels-like-it's-peeling-off hot. I opened my eyes to see-

"Holy-"

Us on a blue force field in the middle of the freaking live volcano in the middle of the freaking island!

"Where are we?" Alexis asked.

"In a very weird dream," Jaden answered shakily. I nearly fainted at the sight of him squatting at the edge of the force field and staring at the lava underneath.

"Oh, gee, where do you think, the North Pole?" I said sarcastically, already starting to quake from the height. A helicopter is one thing, and a semi-transparent force field over a lake of lava is another. Illusion or not, it was _freaking realistic_. "Jaden, get away from the edge, you're freaking me out!"

"Whoa!" he cried, a plume of lava shooting up in front of his face. He hastily crawled back.

"Or a nightmare," Alexis said nervously, commenting on Jaden's previous statement.

"It's neither!" laughed a voice… _the voice from Jaden's room!_ I realized. The plume of lava spiraled over us and slammed into the opposite side of the force field. From it appeared a guy in black, wearing a mask that made him look like a hawk.

I shuddered, partly from the dark aura emanating from the man, and partly from my sixth sense, that was vibrating like large speakers set on maximum volume.

"What's going on?" Jaden demanded.

"You mean you don't know?" The mystery man laughed mockingly, his voice jarring between my ears.

"Call me a slow learner," Jaden said, already on his guard. I stepped closer to him, shivering slightly.

"And call me Nightshroud."

"Nightshroud?" Jaden repeated, bewildered.

"And I'll be the one taking that key around your neck," Nightshroud bragged.

Suddenly, Jaden's medallion started to glow. Looking for the reason, I saw that Nightshroud had the other piece – and it was glowing too.

"The grave keeper must be getting sloppy," he sneered. "But if you think you'll beat me as easy as you beat him, you have another think coming! I'll get that key, and I'll get it now. And just to make sure, I brought some friends!" he gestured below us.

"Say hello to Syrus and Chumley!"

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped.

"Syrus! Chumley!" I cried out helplessly at my two friends suspended above the lava in another blue force field.

"Hold on!" Alexis called.

"Maybe I should say they're in hot water… or hot molten lava! But such is the nature of a Shadow Game, key keeper," Nightshroud laughed cruelly.

"It's an illusion," I said desperately. "He's probably just using magic, or, or, circus tricks, like that guy from the abandoned dorm! There's no way-"

"Ah, but my dear young girl, it is all real. Very real, I might add," the man laughed again, mocking us in our despair.

"Listen, you can duel me, but let my friends go!" Jaden yelled.

"I don't think so. I need them to ensure a speedy match. That bubble they're in…" Nightshroud paused. "Well, let's just say it's not meant to last." Then he held up a blank card. "Oh, and I'm afraid there's more too," he said, grinning at my suddenly even paler face. "For you see, also at stake is your soul, which will be sealed in this card when you lose. Of course, if I lose, then my soul will be sealed, but hey, let's be honest with ourselves. Me lose? No way," he put the card back into his pocket.

"Pretty big-headed for a tall guy like you, huh?" I shot at him shakily. "What with your long speeches and everything?"

Nightshroud bowed mockingly in my direction. "Just glad to entertain you, sister," he grinned, seeing my fear.

The truth is, seeing that blank card again was bringing up memories for me. I remembered Ember holding up a card exactly like that one, laughing as the shadows enveloped her and the image on the card-

Kaina.

I will never let that happen again.

"Now then, shall we?"

"I'll duel you!" I cried out, stepping forward.

"No!" a hand grabbed mine. I turned to find myself staring at Jaden. "I'll do it."

"Wouldn't have any other besides," Nightshroud smiled eerily. I turned pleadingly at Jaden.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," he smiled confidently. "Besides," he added, "I know this must be tough for you and all."

I couldn't help it. I knew how impossible the situation was, but I couldn't help but be touched by his words. Jaden remembered my fears of the Shadows, and he was thinking about my well-being.

I glared at him. "You'd better come back!" I finally said, in the commanding tone I always used on him whenever he had done something stupid.

He grinned, and gave me a thumbs up. "Of course." He said simply, then turned to Nightshroud. "Alright, get ready to get your game on!"

I watched him walk to the center of the field, and felt joy, pride, and fear for him all at the same time. So I did something I did quite rarely.

I prayed to the gods of my ancestors, the Egyptians, to lead Jaden safely through this battle.

**A/N: Okay, so it took me longer than I thought. And I know it's shorter than usual. First quarter exams are already up, and I'm nervous O.O It's my first in high school! Wish me luck, guys! Anyway, my updates will probably be as slow as usual, but I'm doing my best! And my FMA fic is already up in deviantart. Can't tell when it'll be up here. Toodles!**

**Rena: oh, and in case I haven't said this before, if some things sound or seem a little vague or unexplained, please wait patiently. Everything shall be revealed soon.**

**Kaina: After around 4 chapters.**

**Ayane: Which might finish at December.**

**Author: Aw, come on! I said I was doing my best! 3:**

**Ayane: Ugh! NO PUPPY FACES! =leaves=**

**Rena: Shh. Don't spread the knowledge of her weakness, or you will all be led to slow, painful dooms!**

**Author: …geez, this is just a story….**


	18. Chapter 18: Please Read This!

Look, I know everyone skips these kind of chapters (I absolutely loathe them) but I feel obliged to put this up after seeing all the reviews I've gotten so far. Plus, you should read because I will tell you of what I will plan to do for this fic.

First, I'm sorry if I haven't replied or thanked all of you guys for your reviews because I think my fanfiction subscribe thingy is broken. Half of all the new ones I've seen weren't in my email and believe me, I'dve remembered seeing them as reviews are more precious than gold to me. Thanks to all those new people out there who reviewed, and please remember, I love critiques the best. NOT FLAMES, CRITIQUES. There's a difference.

Second, I'm sorry if I don't upload regularly, my schedule is erratic, I can only go on the internet an hour every weekend, and use the computer every weekend only. Plus, my priority has and always will be my studies. (Yes, I sound like a goody-goody, but I mean it.) I try to upload as fast as I can but it usually takes me over 2 months, so you'd better subscribe to make your life easier.

I'm thinking of editing my previous chapters first before moving on to the next. I know this will make Chapter 18 even longer in the coming, but please be patient. I might even add or delete some twists in the story that I find necessary/unnecessary. It's for the best.

Oh, and I've been wondering if I should continue into season 2. Help me here. If I should, that'll be great, coz I can just see Serena meeting all the new characters… gaping at Hassleberry, glaring at that white-haired pompous dude… (Forgot his name again, was it Pheonix? Ar-something?) But if not, well, I got a pretty sad ending in hand, actually. So, what?

Now for the individual addressing. You may skip this if you like, unless I'm talking to you. If your review is in the first page or was uploaded years 2009-10, with more than 2 sentences in your review for sure you're here. If not, I'll see you at Chapter 18! :D

Ugh you serious: Look, I did not enable anonymous reviews just for flames like these. Thank you for complimenting my grammar. I know Serena's predictable. This was my first story. I've tried to improve this as best as I can, but the plot is fixed in my head. I doubt I can change it anymore. So next time, instead of... what did you say? "kill her and shred her and stomp on the pieces and then laugh at them then possibley some more stomping" my character (you spelled possibly wrong, by the way) you could have suggested nicely what I could do to improve her. I would have appreciated that. If you're staying anonymous just because you're afraid I'll reply back or something, or you just want to act like god of all fanfictions, well, my view of you hasn't improved. Good luck in life. If you're the kind of person I think you are, you'll need it.

Andrew: Thanks for that! I already mentioned when, and I am sorry for the wait! I know how waiting so long feels like, so I'll try to speed up the editing & writing!

Zolf J. Kimblee: Thanks so much. I knew about the ten year thingy actually, but thought it might be nice to have the King of Games as a dad… but then again, I was young and inexperienced, letting my imagination run wild. Not that I don't let it now, but at least the reins are tighter. ^^ This means a lot to me as those first few flames hurt me a lot. Thanks~

Dragon Dancer: Teehee~ Who knows? xDDD

crossMyheartHope2Spy: lolz yeah exactly xDDD though it might take more than one knock seeing as they're both denser than concrete

Haibara Kawaii: yeah, I know, I suck at descriptions -_-; It's more like since I can see it so vividly in my head I'm too lazy to describe it all! Especially since everyone's probably seen it already. But I mean to fix that.

SpringBorn: Yup. xDDD The blood passes down through the females, so it's pretty widespread. Like, world-wide. It had to happen you know. 3000 years? At least _one_ person should have migrated! How else did Serena end up in Japan?

Happyscencekid: Dude, can't help you there. Will you please just review next time if you like my story or not? This kind of review… well, it feels like spam. And spam is irritating. I'm usually a nice person, but even I have my limits.

Let Me Paint Your Body Red: I think I've replied to you already. But just in case… THANKS SO MUCH! THIS IS THE KIND OF REVIEW I LIKE BEST!

Lily Truesdale: Teehee. That's okay, I fangirl too. (BLAIRE FLANNIGAN YOU ARE AN ANNOYING SL**TY STALKER STAY AWAY FROM MY JADEN! …Ahem.) As for the taken thing, originally Zane WAS supposed to be dating Ayane (GASP!) but I figured that would be too Mary-Sue as well (Seeing as Zane is so cold and all… the only time I saw him smile in season one was when he was saying good bye to "Lexie"…. xDDD) so I deleted it. :D

Haibara Kawaii=READ AND REVIEW STORIES


End file.
